


Время для всего

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A lot of demons, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Hand Job, Humor, Illustrations, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multichapter, Oral Sex, Quests, Rifts - Freeform, Romance, Slash, Smut, Spy - Freeform, Trust, Virgin Inquisitor, Wounds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инквизиция обеспокоена тревожными новостями: Разрывы в Ферелдене. Как правило, единожды закрытые, они не имеют обыкновения раскрываться вновь, но по какой-то причине вдруг решают сменить свои привычки. И вроде бы стоило целиком посвятить свое внимание этому вопросу, но этот новый член Инквизиции, который никого к себе не может оставить равнодушным, совершенно сбивает с толку. </p><p>Небольшая история о том, как Инквизитор разбирался с демонами, негодяями и попутно влюблялся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Из-за массивного доспеха фигуры парнишки было не разобрать. Несмотря на общую миниатюрность кистей, единственной доступной для взгляда части тела, под ним явно скрывалась какая-то сила. Не зря же он таскал на себе эту сбрую. Впрочем, он скорее был жилистым, чем мускулистым.  
Парень широко шагал, резко оборачивался и нервно вжимал голову в плечи, когда обдумывал, что бы ответить на следующий вопрос. Он представился Кремизиусом Акласси.  
Это изначально было сомнительным предложением. Чтобы наемники сами искали себе нанимателей? Да где такое видано? Варрик, не стесняясь присутствия постороннего, заявил, что дело пахнет тухлой рыбой. Кассандра, внимательно выслушав гостя, серьезно нахмурилась и отвернулась к двери. Ее губы были плотно сжаты, а брови то грозно наползали на глаза, то возвращались на место. Она тоже не знала, как отнестись к данной ситуации. 

— То есть, — Вестник заложил руки за спину, проходясь до стены, — твой командир хочет получить деньги за то, что истребит группу венатори, которую вы случайно обнаружили, идя через Штормовой Берег?  
— Нет, — в подтверждение своим словам Кремизиус мотнул головой, — это не будет одноразовая операция. Он хочет предложить свои услуги Инквизиции в перспективе.  
— А вот это что-то новенькое, — заметил Варрик. — Тут даже в Редклиффе нашу контору не все знают, а ведь это близко.  
— Ценное замечание, — нехотя признала Кассандра. — Откуда вы идете, что вам известно об Инквизиции?  
— Я... не могу ответить на этот вопрос. К тому же шеф не распространяется о своих источниках.  
— А, тот самый... Железный Бык? — Тревелиан сделал паузу на случай, если неправильно произнес имя, названное ранее. — Немного необычное прозвище.  
— Ну, он кунари, сэр. Такой большой и с рогами. 

Парень смутился своего простого объяснения и замолчал. По-видимому, описание своего командира не требовалось. Суровая женщина с соколиными глазами напряглась при упоминании кунари. Гном в просторной рубашке поморщился, будто услышал крайне неприятные известия.  
Единственным, кто никак не отреагировал на это заявление, был высокий ухоженный мужчина. Наемник сразу выделил его. В отличие от остальных тот не представился полностью, а только назвал свою фамилию. Тревелиан.  
Он держался спокойно, прислушивался к советам своих спутников. Кем бы они ни были, он им доверял. 

— Я же предупреждал, дело нечистое, — Варрик улыбнулся своей дальновидности, но не слишком тепло, чтобы могло показаться, что он искренне рад. — С кунари дела водить... Нет. Эти гады тебя с каменной физиономией встретят, с ней же и пришьют, если что не так.  
— Вынуждена согласиться, — Кассандра вновь приняла его сторону. У нее был немного удивленный и озадаченный вид, словно она не понимала, как такое могло произойти. — Это опасное сотрудничество. Они никогда не делают что-то просто так. Всегда есть подвох. 

Все трое одновременно посмотрели на Кремизиуса, рассчитывая на ответ. Тревелиан предполагал, что тот начнет оправдывать своего командира или, по крайней мере, расскажет о кунари.  
До поездки на Конклав Максвелл Тревелиан не выбирался за границы Оствика. Посещая уроки истории, он имел представление о кунари как о некой расе серых гигантов, агрессивных и беспощадных, когда дело касалось их религии. Они не оставляли попыток завоевать континент и обратить всех в свою веру. Тревелиан никогда не видел кунари вживую и не имел с ними опыта общения, чтобы делать свои выводы, но в воображении они рисовались безликими квадратными существами, сметающими все на своем пути. Не самые приятные образы.  
Кассандра и Варрик были знакомы с ними не понаслышке, и их реакция сказала о многом. 

— Шеф не такой, какой вы все думаете, — сказал Акласси. — Он не придерживается тех же принципов, что его... соплеменники.  
— Кунари все из одной бочки, — проворчал Варрик.

Он взглянул на Кассандру, ожидая ее одобрения. Она это заметила и гордо вздернула нос, храня молчание. 

— Не буду спорить и кому-то что-то доказывать, но в то, что одна пчела вдруг выбилась из роя и полетела в другом направлении, извините, не поверю, — закончил гном.  
— Я думаю, вам лучше поговорить с Железным Быком, чтобы убедиться лично, — настоял наемник.  
— И для этого поехать к демону на кулички, где, возможно, засада.  
— Да. 

Тревелиан вздернул брови. Парень не стал спорить и доказывать, что их операция кристально чиста. Вот это его заинтересовало. 

— Может быть, нам стоит заглянуть на Штормовой Берег, — медленно сказал он, все обдумав. 

Он повернулся к Варрику и Кассандре в очередной раз, ожидая какой-либо реакции. Гном махнул рукой, мол, делайте что хотите, я вас предупреждал. Женщина прищурилась. Несмотря на то, что она была не совсем согласна с Тревелианом, она оценила его инициативу. 

— Если все, что он говорит, правда, то нам следует рассмотреть это предложение. Инквизиция, конечно, не так богата ресурсами, чтобы оплачивать отряды наемников, но что-нибудь можно придумать. 

Кремизиус коротко улыбнулся. Со стороны показалось, что у него ненадолго свело челюсть. 

— Я буду готов, как только вы будете готовы, сэр. 

Он вытянулся в струнку, кивнул и зашагал прочь из церковной кладовой. Закутка, который был выделен под кабинет для переговоров. Особенно важных переговоров: швабр тут было меньше, чем в других углах.  
Когда парень покинул комнату, Тревелиан вытащил руки из-за спины. 

— Варрик, будь добр, справься о лошадях, — попросил он. — Если собираться ехать, сделать это лучше до полудня.

Гном согласно моргнул и, не дожидаясь дополнительных указаний, покинул комнату.  
Кассандра хотела идти следом за ним, но в последний момент остановилась и развернулась. Ее лицо было все так же обеспокоено, как и в течение беседы. 

— Мне следует распорядиться об отряде солдат, которые последуют за тобой? — прагматично осведомилась она. 

Тревелиан разделял ее волнения, однако не считал целый отряд необходимой мерой. Если там и вправду засада во главе с кровожадным кунари, они только потеряют людей. А если Кремизиус Акласси говорил правду, то им вовсе не нужно сопровождение. 

— Обойдемся без этого, — сказал он. — Я справлюсь.  
— Нам не нужен такой риск, — осадила его самостоятельность Искательница. — Подобные ошибки непростительны. Я еду с тобой. 

Тревелиан вздохнул. Излишне тяжело, как ему показалось. Естественно, куда увереннее при встрече с отрядом наемников он почувствует, если рядом будет кто-то знакомый. 

— И Варрик едет, — раздалось из коридора. 

Кассандра с Максвеллом посмотрели в сторону двери. Из-за нее выглянул гном. 

— Отойти от комнаты, в которой находятся мужчина и женщина, да еще и решающие административные вопросы? Вы меня как будто не знаете. 

Искательница презрительно скривила губы. Тревелиан только покачал головой. 

...

Кремизиус ехал первым. Он не оборачивался, чтобы проверить, следуют ли за ним новые знакомые, но пару раз делал совершенно ненужные повороты и бросал взгляд на едущую за ним троицу. 

Тревелиан тоже поглядывал на своих товарищей. Что у Варрика, что у его лошади были одинаково злые напряженные лица. Гном мертвой хваткой вцепился в узду и морщился на каждой возвышенности. На особо сложных участках дороги он напоминал, что никогда не встречал всадников среди себеподобных. И хотя он в эту чушь не верил, был в этом некий резон. Его лошадь была с ним полностью согласна. Ее тяжелый и болтливый седок ей не нравился, что она всячески пыталась показать, фыркая после каждой его фразы.  
Кассандра и ее конь выглядели одинаково изящно. Они ехали неспешно, держась чуть поодаль и следя за всеми сзади.

— Кремизиус, Кремизиус... я где-то слышал это, — Варрик вновь попытался разбавить тишину. — Как будто болячка на ноге какая. Точно, я почти уверен, что лечил такое в свое время.

Максвелл тихонько хмыкнул, надеясь, что парнишка их не слышит.  
Они сделали остановку на небольшой ферме, расположенной неподалеку от северной дороги, дали лошадям передохнуть и пообедали.  
Пока Варрик узнавал местные новости, они с Кассандрой остались наблюдать за их проводником.  
Было в Кремизиусе что-то необычное и забавное, приковывающее к нему взгляд. То ли его большие уши, то ли то, как он ходил. Размашисто, занимая много пространства, будто пытаясь казаться больше, чем был на самом деле. 

— Что ты о нем думаешь? — негромко спросила Искательница. 

Тревелиан, жующий кусок сыра, постарался сделать вид, что обдумывает ее вопрос, чтобы она не догадалась, что он просто не может быстро все проглотить. Закончив, он понял, что ему все равно нечего сказать. 

— Обычный парень.  
— Считаешь, он сказал правду о своем отряде? О командире?  
— Хочу на это надеяться.  
— Он тевинтерец. 

Максвелл не нашелся, что ответить. Он вновь взглянул на Кремизиуса.  
Тот сидел на корзине с сеном, подобрав ноги, насколько этого позволял доспех, и тоже приканчивал свой обед. Он не смотрел на них и оставалось только догадываться, слышал ли их разговор или нет. 

— Я хочу сказать, — Кассандра снизила голос до полушепота, — мне лучше ехать первой вслед за ним. Если это засада, я постараюсь задержать их, и дать тебе шанс уйти.  
— Я не считаю, что тебе стоит...  
— Ты важнее. 

Тревелиан не сумел подобрать слов, чтобы отблагодарить ее за заботу. Он не мог избавиться от чувства вины, которое его преследовало. Все считали его тем, кем он не был. Неким Вестником, избранным самой Андрасте. Он понимал, что это на веру принимали крестьяне, но когда Кассандра, умная и рассудительная Кассандра говорила такое... Максвелл бы хотел убедить ее в обратном. Она ему слишком нравилась, чтобы он мог позволить ей так обманываться. 

Они двинулись ровно в запланированное время. Отдохнувшие лошади и посвежевшие седоки быстро приближались к месту встречи. 

Услышав звуки недалекой битвы неподалеку от пункта назначения, спутники переглянулись. Кремизиус, не говоря ни слова, пришпорил своего коня и понесся на шум напрямик через кусты.  
Под ворчание то ли Варрика, то ли его лошади остальные поскакали за ним. 

Тревелиан увернулся от ветки, которая в полной мере отыгралась на следующем за ним гноме, выезжая на каменистый берег. Конь запнулся и не сразу среагировал на то, с какой силой его дернули за узду, останавливая. Поскальзываясь копытами на гладких булыжниках, он затормозил в центре поля, снося мощным бедром какую-то конструкцию на своем пути.  
Едущие за ним Кассандра и Варрик, хоть и натерпелись от растительности, покрывающей проход к берегу, были не столь расторопны. Они не стали приближаться, оценивая ситуацию со своей позиции. 

Пространство вокруг наскоро разбитого лагеря, судя по нескольким заваленным палаткам из шкур друффало, было усеяно поверженными телами. Однако полегли не все участники побоища. Несколько человек, гномов и эльфов все еще расхаживало на своих двоих. Ни на ком из них не было тевинтерских мантий, в которые облачались венатори.  
Кремизиус, соскочивший со своего коня неподалеку от Максвелла, взялся за меч, но, оглядевшись, отпустил рукоять. Бой кончился.  
Единственной движущейся фигурой был здоровенный мужчина, чью спину можно было разглядеть с любого участка пляжа.  
Тревелиан крепче ухватился за поводья. Одно дело — слушать истории о серых гигантах, другое — видеть их перед собой. Максвелл изо всех сил постарался не зажмуриться и не струхнуть.  
Рывком вытянув секиру из тела перед собой, кунари выпрямился. Он забросил ее за спину, крепя длинную рукоять на ремнях, обтер ладонь о плотную ткань свободных штанов и только тогда развернулся и пошел к ним. Пока он приближался, Тревелиан думал, что это, возможно, последний шанс убежать и стоит лучше воспользоваться им сейчас. Несмотря на то, что кунари примирительно спрятал оружие, менее устрашающе он выглядеть не стал.  
Те секунды, что он шел к нему, ползли невероятно медленно. Максвелл успел рассмотреть его суровое лицо и огромные рога. Те действительно росли прямо из головы и были настолько широкими, что он задавался вопросом, как, демон его побери, этот тип проходит в дверь.  
Словно издеваясь, кунари шел так неспешно, будто гулял по мостовой. Тревелиан посчитал, что неприлично столь долго пялиться на его рога и позволил взгляду сползти ниже. Доспех... на нем не было доспеха? Если и был, то весьма странный, Максвелл мог видеть его грудь и соски. От такой открытости ему стало не по себе. Это было сродни ощущению, словно он подглядывал за кем-то. Не то, чтобы у него был такой опыт, но сейчас его отчего-то бросило в жар. Во рту пересохло, а пальцы ног — он это точно знал — стали влажными и липкими. Тревелиан пытался, но не мог отвести глаз от широкого мощного торса кунари, усеянного шрамами, как памятными весточками о предыдущих победах.  
Это больше не было похоже на страх, скорее на волнительный трепет от осознания чужой силы. А вот это пугало.

Приличия требовали от него, чтобы он слез с лошади и подобающе поздоровался. Стараясь не смотреть на кунари так вульгарно, Максвелл перебросил ногу через седло. Он проклял тот день, когда родился. Его сапог застрял в стремени, а стоило его дернуть, тот ослабил плохо затянутый ремень. Седло съехало на бок, руша Тревелиана на землю. Самым оскорбительным в данной ситуации было то, что одна его нога так и осталась задрана, пока он валялся под копытами лошади, удивленной не меньше него самого. 

Максвелл думал, что сильнее опозориться не может. Думал до тех пор, пока не был вздернут за шкирку и поставлен на ноги. Особо смутило, что и его сапог был также высвобожден не без помощи нового знакомого.  
Совершив доброе дело, обыденно, будто сняв котенка с дерева, кунари коротко кивнул. 

— Вы, я так понимаю, Инквизиция? — спросил он. — Железный Бык. Это я. И мои парни. Это они.

Он качнул головой в сторону стекающихся со всего поля наемников. Кремизиус бегло осмотрел их, словно подсчитывая потери. Не обнаружив оных среди своих, он с облегчением вздохнул и обернулся.  
Кассандра, к которой он стоял ближе всех, не торопилась слезать с лошади. Видя ее неохоту, кунари улыбнулся с пониманием. 

— Дамы могут не вставать. 

Он подошел и протянул ей крупную ладонь для рукопожатия. Его рост позволял ему не прикладывать для этого особых усилий.  
Искательница ответила на жест. 

— Леди Кассандра Пентагаст, — представилась она.  
— А вы не торопились, — заметил Железный Бык. — Еще чуть-чуть и подоспели бы к ужину.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осмотреть прибывший отряд. Обежав их нарочито небрежным взглядом, кунари неожиданно всем корпусом развернулся к Тревелиану. 

— Мне говорить с вами?.. — спросил он, подавая руку и ему. 

Максвелл неуверенно кивнул. Ладонь кунари была неприлично огромная, горячая, мозолистая и от чего-то сырая. Когда он отпустил ее, то обнаружил, что влага была чужой кровью, оставшейся после не очень тщательной очистки о брюки.

— Да, я... представляю интересы Инквизиции. Мое имя Тревелиан и я... я здесь, чтобы вести переговоры, — мужчина осторожно вытер испачканную руку о накидку. — Ваш человек сказал, что вам есть что предложить.  
— Наемникам всегда есть что предложить, особенно, когда дело касается такой организации, как... Инквизиция, — Железный Бык сделал уважительную паузу перед ее названием, хотя по его виду было не сказать, что он относится к ней с каким-нибудь благоговением. — Поговаривают, вы заварушки разгребаете? Лишние руки же не помешают?  
— Ну... — для самого Тревелиана было вопросом, почему ему так сложно формулировать цельные фразы перед этим типом. У него редко возникали проблемы с красноречием, но сейчас он нес какой-то лепет. Было ли это из-за его оплошности с седлом или из-за чего-то, ему это не нравилось. — Мы вообще привлекаем на добровольных основах. Люди идут к нам по собственному желанию.  
— И ты, — кунари сделал шаг вперед, отбрасывая тень на Максвелла, — уверен, что знаешь, что ими движет?  
— Нами всеми движет желание восстановить порядок, — вмешалась Кассандра. 

Тревелиан испытал огромное облегчение, когда Железный Бык отошел от него, переключая внимание на Искательницу. Он пообещал себе угостить ее в таверне позже. 

— Вами, может быть, и движет, леди Кассандра Пентагаст, — резонно заметил кунари. — Но за остальных я бы не ручался. Другое дело — мы. Хотим заработать, и под этим естественным желанием не скрывается никаких темных мотивов.  
— Подобная алчность в то время, как мир разваливается на части, это омерзительно, — Кассандра наморщила нос. 

Собеседник ей не нравился. Она часто бывала раздраженной и не пыталась это скрыть, поэтому и сейчас все ее эмоции плавали на поверхности. 

— Выживаем как можем, — Железный Бык примирительно развел руками. — Прибудь вы чуть раньше, увидели бы моих ребят в действии. Впрочем, весь этот декор, — он мотнул рогом в сторону неподвижных тел венатори, — говорит сам за себя. Достаточно для подписания контракта, а?  
— Я еще не сказал, что вы нас интересуете, — одернул его Тревелиан.  
— О, очень интересуем. 

Кунари махнул Кремизиусу, и тот без лишних вопросов кинул ему флягу с водой.  
Залпом опустошив небольшой резервуар, командир наемников продолжил. 

— У вас мало людей. Одного желания недостаточно, чтобы убедить всех в своей силе. Надежности. Нужен кулак. Мы можем им побыть. Не бесплатно. Но я это уже говорил. 

Максвелл отвел глаза, думая над тем, что же предпринять. Он во многом был согласен с Железным Быком. Им нужны были люди, хотя в перспективе и предполагалось, что они сами будут идти из чистого желания стать частью далекоидущей организации с высокими мечтами и ясными планами. Также кунари был прав в том, что их мотивы были четкими и понятными в отличие от многих других присоединяющихся к Инквизиции. Желание выжить и получить материальную компенсацию за работу казалось действительно естественным. 

— Если вы так хороши...  
— Мы лучшие.  
— Если вы так хороши, было бы действительно неразумно упускать вас. 

Выдавив из себя последние слова, Тревелиан выдохнул. Он не знал, так ли уж верно поступил, но в тот момент думал, что сделал выбор правильно.

— Так, за это нужно крякнуть, — Железный Бык потер руки. — Крем, что там у них было? Только бы не этот ужасный лавандовый ликер, после него разговаривать противно, сахар на зубах скрипит. 

Если Максвелл для себя уже все решил (или думал, что решил), то Кассандра осталась недовольна.  
Грациозно спешившись, она приблизилась к Тревелиану. Варрик не рискнул спускаться. Еще меньше, чем ездить верхом, он не любил забираться на этот самый верх. 

— Это что, все? — гневно спросила женщина. — Мы не можем раскидываться деньгами, нанимая не пойми кого. Наемники? Это наш путь?  
— Избрать путь можно, только выбравшись из канавы. 

Услышав очередное замечание Железного Быка, Кассандра сжала пальцы в кулаки. Широкими шагами она добралась до него и встала рядом, уперев руки в бока. 

— Что это должно значить? — Искательница произносила слова отрывисто, едва сдерживаясь.  
— Что дела у вас идут не слишком хорошо, — кунари подобрал что-то с земли. — Монетка. Так говорят.  
— Кто говорит? — настаивала женщина. — Откуда вам вообще известно об Инквизиции? О ее делах? И положении? 

Серый глаз кунари не моргнул. 

— Я, кажется, забыл кое-что упомянуть. Я не только плохим парням морды начищаю. Это как хобби. Есть у меня и основной вид деятельности. 

Что бы он ни собирался сказать, это было что-то не очень приятное. 

— Вы слышали о Бен-Хазрат?

Тревелиан не слышал о Бен-Хазрат. 

— Ну приехали, — вздохнул Варрик. — Выходим, ребята, наша остановочка. 

Кассандра со стоном закрыла глаза рукой. 

 

... 

 

Сцена в таверне № 1 

— Нет, серьезно? Кунари, шпионящий на кунари, — подав знак, чтобы им подлили эля, Варрик обернулся к остальным. — Это не очень хорошее прикрытие, как по мне. 

Кассандра угрюмо сложила руки перед собой. Она еще не подобрала нужных слов, чтобы сказать все, что она думала о Тревелиане, поэтому последние несколько дней говорила крайне мало, боясь сорваться. Более опрометчивого, недальновидного и глупого решения, чем брать в свои ряды члена вражеской разведки, она и представить не могла. Да, возможно, он и посулил какие-то выгоды от их сотрудничества, но мало ли кто что мог пообещать. Никто не гарантировал, что он не солжет и не попробует обернуть союз исключительно в свою пользу.  
Раздевшийся до рубахи Каллен подпер щеку рукой и согласно кивал. Он понаблюдал за несколькими тренировками "быков" и их подготовкой остался доволен. Опытные бойцы им бы не помешали. От самого Железного Быка у него были двоякие впечатления. С одной стороны, на поле боя кунари был безудержным орудием для убийства, однако так же он всячески поддерживал этот имидж и вне его. От его грозного вида молоко скисало прямо в коровах, а его своеобразное чувство юмора заставляло томаты созревать раньше срока. Он притворялся, что единственное, на что способен — это бездумно идти к цели и крушить. Но Каллен был далеко не глуп, чтобы не заметить, что мозги у этой махины имелись. И кто знал, что они там себе проворачивали. 

Варрик поставил перед товарищами кружки и забрался на табурет. Расправив подол своего узорчатого пиджака, гном посмотрел на Каллена. 

— Какие мысли по поводу этого кунари? 

Военный советник пожал плечами. 

— Он мне не нравится. Наверное, я несколько предвзят к кунари в целом.  
— Это не беспочвенно. Они могут наворотить.  
— Люди у него хорошие, — сделав глоток, Каллен облизал губы. — Пока у нас недостаточно собственных сил, которые мы сможем обеспечивать, наемники сгодятся. Если это временный союз. Его лейтенант тоже неплох. Я говорил с ним пару дней назад. Знает толк.  
— А если оставить эти общие фразы? Как он сам?  
— Варрик, что ты хочешь услышать? — заговорила Кассандра. — Прошу прощения, Каллен, что перебиваю тебя. Я тебе все могу сказать. Он похабный, чересчур самоуверенный, злоупотребляет алкоголем и колбасой. А эти его рога. Он ими потрясает так, будто это повод для гордости!

Варрик довольно долго молчал, чтобы она успела прочувствовать момент и осознать, сколько лишних предположений вывалила. 

— Вообще-то я просто хочу быть уверен, что никто не воткнет мне топор в спину, Искательница. Чем он питается и трясет, меня не очень беспокоит.

Кассандра насупилась. Ее нижняя губа оскорбленно оттопырилась. 

— Ну, подождем — увидим. Если воткнет, мы поймем, что он действительно что-то задумал.  
— Вот спасибо, Каллен. 

Они некоторое время пили молча. Таверна под вечер наполнялась. 

— Я думаю, он взял его из-за сисек, — задумчиво проговорил Варрик.  
— Что? — подавившись, Каллен откашлял половину эля на стол. — Повтори еще раз. Из-за чьих?  
— Из-за его, — невозмутимо объяснил гном. — Они все на них пялились. Ты бы видел. Подъехали и уставились.  
— Ты сам на них пялился! — не смолчала возмущенная Кассандра.  
— Да, но потом я посмотрел на его лицо. А вы, что Тревелиан, что ты...  
— Если ты сейчас же не замолчишь, я задушу тебя ночью, — прорычала женщина. — Вздор! Единственная причина, по которой Вестник решил связаться с этим Железным Быком, это военные силы и стратегически необходимая информация, которые тот может предложить!  
— А теперь ты Тревелиана защищаешь. Определилась бы уже как-нибудь с приоритетами.  
— Я больше не могу этого выносить. 

Оперевшись руками о столешницу, Кассандра поднялась одним резким движением и, громко стуча каблуками по полу, удалилась.  
Варрик обернулся к Каллену. 

— Она пялилась. 

Советник понимающе кивнул.


	2. Глава 2

Круговерть дел захватила Тревелиана. Инквизицией стали интересоваться не только местные торговцы, сплавляющие им необходимые припасы, но и персоны куда более значимые. От бесчисленного множества встреч с баннами, главами гильдий и другими представителями среднего класса у него кружилась голова. В один день нужно было ехать за сорок миль в какой-нибудь хутор, разбираться с поставками лошадей, в другой Жозефина настаивала на том, что следует увеличить контакт с аудиторией и толкнуть небольшую речь для привлечения новобранцев. Максвелл упустил тот момент, когда на нем оказалась такая куча обязанностей.  
Он никогда в своей жизни не решал столь многого количества вещей.  
Его чаще радовало, чем огорчало, что он младший в семье. От него многого не ждали. Возложив все родительские чаяния на первого сына, Тревелианы не требовали лишнего от второго. Ему не подыскивали невест с младенчества, не заставляли вести длинные заумные беседы за званными вечерами. Для него был избран хороший надежный путь утвердиться в жизни. Многие младшие дети, не наследующие титула и не претендующие на состояние семьи, шли на службу в орден храмовников. Он туда не рвался, но и ничего против того, чтобы быть винтиком в машине закона, не имел.  
Тревелиан привык к тому, что практически все решается за него. Поэтому разом навалившиеся ответственность и ворох дел огрели его, как обухом по голове.  
Что-то у него получалось, что-то пока нет. Он старался. 

Прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как "быки" были наняты, а Тревелиан не мог выкроить и пяти минут на то, чтобы побеседовать с их командиром. Особой нужды в этом не было: Каллен довольно часто общался с Железным Быком и все важные, по его мнению, сведения доносил до Максвелла на коротких собраниях. Кассандра насмешливо хмыкала, когда тот хвалил его подготовку, а Варрик возводил глаза к небу и шепотом выдавал ей какую-нибудь остроту. Искательница плотно смыкала губы, стараясь не засмеяться над его комментариями, и воспринимала происходящее легче. Тревелиан был благодарен гному хотя бы за это. 

Когда он отнес кузнецу свой доспех на перетяжку ремней и вправление погнувшихся деталей, то понял, что совершенно свободен. Впервые за много дней.  
Убедив себя, что скорее жаждет посмотреть на новых лошадей, а не на то, как обустроился отряд "быков" в палаточном лагере неподалеку от Убежища, Максвелл двинулся в ту сторону. В своем желании пообщаться с кунари он не видел ничего зазорного. Каллен не посчитал бы эту встречу признаком недоверия к своим словам и оценке. 

Подходя к небольшому городку из тентов, Тревелиан осознал, что понятия не имеет, где найти Железного Быка. Ни одна из палаток не стояла в отдалении, ни одна не выделялась размером или иным окрасом. Вероятно, командир не считал нужным как-то показывать свое положение. В этом была логика. 

Максвелл пробрел вдоль ряда тканных домов, но так и не увидел знакомых лиц. Разочарованный, он дошел до конюшен. И там ему улыбнулась удача.  
Перевесившись через ограду загона, Кремизиус Акласси кормил одну из лошадей хлебом. Та доверчиво тыкалась мордой в его руки и благодарно фыркала ему в лицо. Смеясь, парень вытирал с себя слюну и гладил животное по шее.  
Тревелиан испытал легкую неловкость от того, что прерывает это единение, но все же откашлялся, привлекая их внимание.  
Кремизиус, которого не без участия Железного Быка, все звали просто Кремом, обернулся.  
Он спрыгнул с ограды и, стряхнув крошки с рук, склонил голову. 

— Сэр, — пробормотал он. — Я не заметил вашего присутствия.  
— Ты тоже любишь лошадей? — заминая обоюдное смущение, Максвелл прошел к загону. 

Лошадь, которую кормил Крем, отступила назад. Незнакомым она не доверяла. 

— Обожаю, — признался наемник. — Могу весь день тут торчать. Ну, то есть... когда нет работы, сэр. 

Тревелиан посмотрел направо. Его коня держали в отдельном стойле, хотя в этом и не было особой нужды. Мест под всех лошадей было недостаточно. 

— Ваш жеребец просто красавец, — со знанием дела сказал Крем. — Слышал, эта порода одна из самых выносливых.  
— Да. Предпочитаю надежность скорости, — Максвелл понадеялся, что тот не вспомнит после этих слов, как он упал с коня.

Парень вновь подманил кобылу ближе. 

— Шеф их не очень любит. Они его боятся.  
— Я бы тоже опасался. Залезет на тебя такой и все... — он сделал паузу. — Ты хорошо его знаешь?  
— Кого? Шефа? — Крем пожал плечами. — Достаточно. Он хороший человек... кунари. Не дает нас в обиду. Знает, что нам нужно. Да и дерется ого-го. Обычно как. Сидит командир где-нибудь в кустах, приказы раздает, но шеф всегда в первых рядах... 

Понимая, что сказал, наемник замолчал. Он вскинул на Тревелиана тревожный взгляд. 

— Ваша милость, я не имел в виду, что вы где-то сидите... я не это хотел сказать. Простите.  
— Я даже не заметил, — Максвелл успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. — Мне бы с твоим командиром поговорить. Где он?  
— Сейчас не самый лучший момент... — Крем вздохнул, решая, что не ему выбирать, какой момент лучший для начальства, а какой нет. — Его палатка вторая с правого краю. Но я бы немного обождал. 

Тревелиан поблагодарил его за информацию и последовал к тентам.  
По указке наемника он нашел необходимую палатку. Он не знал, чем внутри нее были заняты, но шорохи, доносящиеся из нее, ему сразу не понравились. Услышав женское хихиканье, Максвелл нахмурился. Конечно, каждый имел право делать все, что хотел, со своим свободным временем, но все равно он находил это несколько экстравагантным.  
Он уже решил пройти мимо, когда полотно на входе зашевелилось, и из-за него показалась гномка с пустым бидоном. Ее темные волосы были взлохмачены, а щеки пылали огнем. Увидев Тревелиана, она испуганно отшатнулась назад и чуть не выронила свою тару. 

— Сэр, сэр... Вестник... — забормотала она и мелкими шажками попыталась войти обратно. — Я тут просто... 

Она уперлась спиной в выходящего за ней кунари. 

— Беги, Хельга, это ко мне, — Железный Бык погладил ее по плечу, подталкивая вперед. 

Выдохнув с облегчением, гномка бросилась наутек.  
Тревелиан сглотнул. Непонятное чувство волнения и неприязни на несколько секунд заняло все его ощущения. 

— Это Хельга, — представил убежавшую кунари. — Носит мне по утрам козье молоко. Говорит, полезно для пищеварения. А у меня от него в животе восстание кишок происходит. Но что поделать. Ручки у нее просто чудо.  
— Мне не нужно этого знать, — поморщился Максвелл.  
— Как хочешь. 

Грудь Железного Быка, раньше кое-как, но прикрытая парой ремней, держащих наплечи, теперь была абсолютно обнажена. Порозовевшая серая кожа, влажные волосы на грудине — Тревелиан предпочел бы на это не смотреть, но кунари стоял так близко, что пришлось бы задрать голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядами. Это казалось еще интимнее. К счастью, тот сам понял неловкость момента и отошел в сторону к бочке с водой.  
Окунув в нее лицо так глубоко, как позволяли рога, уперевшиеся в ее борты, командир наемников вынырнул и отряхнулся. 

— Ты, наверное, не просто так на меня посмотреть зашел. Хотя я не против, если что.  
— Конечно, нет! — Максвелл укорил себя за излишнюю горячность. — Нам еще не удавалось поговорить. Без свидетелей.  
— С глазу на глаза? — усмехнулся кунари, очевидно, подмечая неполноценность своего зрения. — Хочешь узнать тех, кто на тебя работает, поближе? Мне нравится этот ход. Располагает. 

Железный Бык двинулся вперед, и Тревелиану ничего не оставалось, как отойти с его дороги, пропуская к тюку с вещами, который он загораживал. 

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — спросил тот. — Самочувствие у меня отличное, кормят у вас хорошо. У ребят тоже все нормально. Дичок кашлял пару дней назад, но мы натерли его перцем, хоть сейчас ему десяток венатори подавай. Живьем съест.

Порывшись в одежде, он достал относительно чистые штаны. 

— Я бы хотел узнать о тебе и твоей деятельности, Железный Бык, — Максвелл вновь отскочил с его пути, когда тот скрылся в палатке. — Пока что все, что я о тебе знаю, так это то, что ты работаешь на некий Бен-Хазрат, хорош в бою и... и не любишь козье молоко. 

Из тента послышался тихий смех. 

— Не очень много информации, верно? Задай вопрос, если он у тебя есть.  
— Ну. Как, например, ты... осуществляешь передачу отчетов? — бросил Тревелиан первое, что пришло ему в голову. 

Он несколько раз обдумывал эту беседу. Просчитывал, как она могла бы проходить, планировал, как затронуть интесующие его темы. А эти несколько причудливые ее начало и течение перепутали все его мысли. 

— Рыжая проверяет все, что я им посылаю, тебе об этом не стоит волноваться. Я не говорю ничего лишнего. Только факты, которые не повредят. Чем вы занимаетесь, какие цели, кто у вас главный.  
— И кто главный? — опешил Максвелл.  
— А, то есть, ты сам не знаешь. 

Железный Бык показался снаружи. 

— Я... — мужчина замялся. — Я не думаю, что у нас есть главный. Верхушка Инквизиции это совет, каждый представитель которой занимается определенной ветвью нашей деятельности и...  
— Заниматься этим может кто угодно, но вот... — он улыбнулся уголком рта, — если вы достигнете цели, люди запомнят одного. Как и если вас постигнет неудача. Один виновник. 

Эта фраза звучала так откровенно и вызывающе, кунари словно требовал от него признания. Признания, которого у него не было.

— В нашу первую встречу ты стал обращаться ко мне, — вспомнил Тревелиан, переводя разговор в другое русло. — Представившись. Почему? 

Наемник вскинул голову, воскрешая в памяти их первый разговор. Припомнив его, он кивнул. 

— Обычное наблюдение. Когда я смотрел на них, они все косились на тебя. Но когда я посмотрел на тебя, ты не обернулся ни на кого из них. Был перепуган вусмерть, но не обернулся. Мелочь? Мелочь. Но значит много.  
— Ты делаешь довольно самоуверенные выводы.  
— Говорю только то, что знаю.  
— Куда там. Ты не мог знать, что я соглашусь взять твой отряд.  
— Мог.  
— Откуда?  
— Бен-Хазрат.  
— Это не ответ.  
— Ответ. 

Тревелиан скривился. Он беседовал с большой рогатой стенкой. Желая махнуть на это рукой и уйти в надежде не встречаться с ним более, он развернулся. 

— Хочешь узнать, что я думаю о тебе? 

Максвелл остановился. Ему показалось, подхалимить и лгать Железный Бык не будет. Глупо было это предполагать, судя по состоявшемуся, а вернее несостоявшемуся разговору, но он все же решился. 

— Удиви меня.  
— Ты потерянный мальчик. Думаешь, что тебе не место здесь. И вряд ли веришь в Инквизицию. Дааа... точно не веришь.  
— Ты серьезно ошибаешься.  
— Может быть, — усмехнулся кунари. — Ты хочешь вернуть порядок в мир, у тебя есть какие-то мысли по этому поводу, уж точно. А вот дурацких идеалов, которые тут, как я понял, принято лелеять в груди, нет.  
— И из чего ты делаешь подобные выводы?  
— Я наблюдаю за тобой.  
— И когда именно?  
— Постоянно. 

Тревелиана подобная информация немного напрягла. То ли он был слишком озабочен своими обязанностями, то ли, наоборот, витал в облаках, но как... как он мог не замечать Железного Быка? Он мог  
бы поклясться, что видел его всего раз или два с их знакомства. 

— Не уверен насчет твоего отношения к козьему молоку, но меч в руке ты тоже уверенно держишь. Хотя... Неважно.

Кунари так навязчиво замолчал, что не спросить его о том, что же он хотел сказать, было бы преступлением. 

— Что хотя? 

Командир наемников широко улыбнулся. У него был такой вид, будто он знал, что Тревелиан не сможет не задать этот вопрос, а тот его и задал. 

— Не думаю, что твое умение обращаться с оружием особенно помогает, когда тебе приходится закрывать Разрыв. Пакость всякая лезет, а ты даже руку не можешь отвести и их порубить.  
— Меня страхуют, — Максвелл решил позже спросить, откуда ему известно о подробностях закрытия Разрывов. — Кассандра и Варрик с этим отлично справляются.  
— Кассандра и Варрик, — передразнил тот. — Гном не сойдет за защитника. Против Кассандры я ничего не хочу сказать, она великолепный воин. Но, думаю, обычно приходится надирать задницу не одному гаду, а нескольким. Она же не разорвется, прикрывая вас всех.  
— Ты что-то имеешь в виду? Не предлагаешь ли ты себя и в качестве... не знаю, телохранителя? 

Кунари развел руками. 

— Я считаю, тебе бы пригодилось крепкое плечо рядом.  
— У тебя же есть отряд.  
— Видал мальчугана, что со мной? Ну да. Он и без меня отлично справится. 

Тревелиан задумался. Это предложение было интересным. Иногда, когда им приходилось выбираться мобильной группой для устранения мелких местных неурядиц, они были вынуждены идти ограниченным составом. Максвелл брал с собой Кассандру и Варрика не просто потому, что им нечего было делать. Им он доверял. Свою жизнь в том числе.  
А вот о причинах желания Железного Быка участвовать в подобных операциях не имел ни малейшего понятия. Может быть, ему нужна была более точная информация для своих отчетов? Или же он хотел получить дополнительный барыш?  
Он бы не узнал, если бы не попробовал. 

— Я рассмотрю это предложение, Железный Бык, — в конце концов произнес Тревелиан. 

Больше его пока не интересовало.  
Уже идя обратно, он услышал, как кунари сказал ему в спину:

— Никакого официоза. Для товарищей и босса я просто Бык.  
— Босса? — Максвелл приостановился и обернулся. 

Кунари уже исчез в палатке. 

...

Сцена в таверне № 2 

Вечер начался не ахти как, а уж продолжался и вовсе странно.  
Когда выдавалось свободное время, Варрик с Кассандрой, иногда прихватывая с собой Каллена, проводили его за кружкой-другой местного сухого эля. После обмена новостями, которые были не столь важными, чтобы обсуждать их на военных собраниях, они приступали к беседам о происходящем. Главной темой разговоров был Тревелиан, ну а второй по популярности все чаще выступал их рогатый знакомый. Говорить о нем было проще, мнения о его персоне складывались куда более однозначные.  
Однако этим вечером все было не так, как обычно. В основном потому, что сам Железный Бык сидел напротив, занимая всю сторону стола.  
Варрик откашлялся и поболтал эль в кружке. Он нахмурился, заглядывая внутрь, и притворился, что что-то там увидел.  
Делая вид, что не замечает кунари, Кассандра разглядывала стену напротив. Ее украшала прибитая к деревянной доске голова медведя. Женщина представляла там другую. Много других. Она была сегодня нервная.  
Каллен, отмечая всеобщее молчание, тоже не торопился заговаривать. 

— Ты не торопишься к своим товарищам? — наконец заговорил Варрик. — Кажется, они без тебя скучают. 

Под громкий хохот нескольких ребят накачавшийся пойлом Крем съехал с лавки под стол. Двое подхватили его под локти и усадили на место, но с головой парнишки справиться было не так просто, как с телом. Забравшись с ногами на скамью, тот застучал кружкой по столешнице, требуя продолжения банкета. 

— Вряд ли. Им весело.  
— А вот это повод сходить к ним, — не отчаивался гном спровадить нежелательного собеседника.  
— Мне и тут хорошо.  
— Может, это не очевидно, но у нас тут приватный разговор. Инквизиторская шайка.  
— Думаю, я тоже часть Инквизиции.  
— А ты не мог бы побыть частью Инквизиции в каком-нибудь другом месте?  
— Кажется, ты мне не доверяешь, гном. 

Варрик громко и возмущенно фыркнул. 

— Ты заметил? — поинтересовался он. — Кунари. 

Бык развернулся к нему, подпирая подбородок левой рукой. Стол под тяжестью навалившегося на него веса скрипнул. 

— Поможет, если я куплю тебе выпивку?  
— Поможет ли... поможет ли... — Варрик застучал пальцем по нижней губе. — Поможет ли выпивка мне забыть, как орды кунари сжигали киркволльские дома... или как они протыкали копьями моих приятелей и знакомых прямо рядом с пивнушкой... поможет ли забыть, как они вытаскивали на улицу молящихся женщин и детей и выпускали им кишки? Поможет ли... Не знаю.

Каллена передернуло от воспоминаний. Он столько времени пытался вытравить их из своей головы, вымести весь сор из ее закоулков. А эти пара фраз возродили столько ненужных ассоциаций, что ему вдруг стало тесно, стало нечем дышать. Заболела голова, а на кончике языка пробудился медный вкус крови.  
Не говоря ни слова, советник поднялся и пошел к барной стойке. Кассандра взволнованно посмотрела на него. Уперевшись в столешницу обоими локтями, Каллен попросил у хозяйки таверны еще кружку.  
А разговор рядом продолжался. 

— Конечно, ведь это все был я. Я жег дома и убивал женщин.  
— А разве нет? Разве у вас в Кун вы все не детали одной большой системы?  
— Части системы дают сбой.  
— Хочешь сказать, та часть дала сбой?  
— Нет. Это я дал. 

Искательница внимательно проследила за девушкой в капюшоне, подошедшей к военному советнику. Кажется, это была одна из разведчиц Лелианы.  
Немного постояв рядом с Калленом, она передала ему клочок бумаги. Они обменялись парой фраз, которые Кассандра за гамом таверны не расслышала, и девушка удалилась. 

— Думаешь, мы не знаем, чего ты пытаешься добиться?  
— Наверное, втереться в доверие.  
— Да... втереться в доверие. Иметь доступ к Тревелиану, чтобы потом оказывать влияние на его решения.  
— Самое странное предположение, которое я когда-либо слышал. Обычно предполагают, что я прирежу его во славу Кун и, воспользовавшись неразберихой, дам сигнал атаки своим.  
— Об этом я тоже думал. 

Оставив свой эль, Каллен шел обратно к столу. Лицо у него было задумчивое, обеспокоенное и немного злое. Посланница передала ему явно не приятные новости. 

— Гном, ты большой болван, если говоришь всерьез. Кунари не настолько опрометчивы, чтобы нападать на единственную организацию, в силах которой устранить все блядство, которое происходит на небе.  
— Этого я не знаю. Но тебе лучше не пытаться пудрить мозги нашему Вестнику. За тобой следит слишком много глаз.  
— Может, общаться с ним мне еще запретишь?  
— Это не в моей власти. Но я бы посоветовал вести себя осторожнее. И держаться подальше. От всех нас.  
— Каллен, что случилось? — наконец вмешалась в агрессивный диалог Кассандра. 

Советник грузно опустился на свое старое место.

— Редклифф. Там проблемы.  
— Серьезные? — засуетилась женщина. — Кто на этот раз? Маги? Храмовники? Стоит утром отправить туда солдат?  
— Вряд ли это подождет до утра. 

Каллен потер подбородок, ведя плечом. 

— На юге обнаружили новый Разрыв. В лесу, но близко к фермам. Земля выгнивает за считанные часы. И уже есть жертвы среди местных.  
— Нам нужно поставить в известность Тревелиана!  
— Он уже знает, — советник неуверенно посмотрел на прислушивающихся к ним гнома и кунари. — И он настаивает на том, чтобы небольшой отряд отправился прямо туда немедленно. Дело не терпит отлагательств.  
— Хорошо, что я еще не успел надраться в вашей дружелюбной компании, — обрадовался Бык. — Когда выезжаем?  
— Куда? Я с ним не поеду, — запротестовал Варрик.  
— Вообще Тревелиан упомянул, что хотел бы видеть всех вас, — Каллен мял записку в руке. — И Железного Быка тоже. Это его решение.  
— Босс обещал, босс сделал, — кунари поднялся со своего места и оперся кулаками о стол. — Мне нравится этот ваш Тревелиан.

Кассандра только покачала головой. Она это решение не одобряла. Маленький маневренный отряд в отличие от крупного должен был быть в разы сплоченнее, действовать как единый механизм. А учитывая разногласия в их группе, это было проблематично.  
Искательница полагалась на Тревелиана, да и на Варрика тоже, но Бык не внушал ей доверия, что уж говорить об их конфликте с гномом. Его слова... Варрик не был похож на себя. Видимо, произошедшее в Киркволле повлияло на него столь же сильно, сколь и на Каллена, но показывал он это иначе.  
С другой стороны, Железный Бык. На его месте вспыльчивая Кассандра давно бы уже дала гному тумака. Но он терпеливо сносил все, что ему говорили, и только улыбался. Было в его наглости и простоте что-то привлекательное, она не спорила. Да, он ей не нравился, но той жгучей неприязни, что она испытывала в начале и от которой не избавился Варрик, не было.  
Она не знала, к чему приведет эта поездка, и планировала наблюдать за ними обоими.


	3. Глава 3

Холодные взгляды спутников за спиной Тревелиана ощущались очень явственно.   
Кассандра никак не прокомментировала несколько колкостей, которыми обменялись гном с кунари, но бдительно следила за ними, арьергардом держась позади, в надежде, что дальше слов они не зайдут.  
Конь под Быком был одним из самых крупных, которые доводилось видеть Максвеллу, но даже у него была такая морда, как будто он скорее предпочел бы валяться в канаве со сломанной шеей, чем везти на себе такую ношу. Именно этот факт поспешил обнародовать Варрик, не забыв подметить, что несовместимость кунари и поездок верхом не иначе как знак, что им нужно меньше путешествовать и больше сидеть дома. Бык в свою очередь любезно поинтересовался, удобно ли гному сидится на своем пони, и куда именно он спрятал стремянку, с помощью которой на него залезал. Он даже выдвинул несколько предположений.   
Поездка была бы довольно забавной, если бы не гнетущее молчание после каждой фразы и ледяной яд, пропитывающий беседу слово за словом. Напряжение, опутывающее собой тишину, натягивалось с каждой минутой, проведенной вчетвером. Иногда появлялось желание остановиться и крикнуть "замолчите". Но все и так молчали.   
Еще до полудня третьего дня отряд Тревелиана добрался до Редклиффа. Перспектива отдохнуть несколько часов на каком-нибудь постоялом дворе была очень заманчивой. До этого останавливаться удавалось только на фермах или же, разбивая лагерь прямо под негостеприимным небом Ферелдена.  
  
Максвелл валился с ног и, неважно сколько бодрящей настойки Варрика он выпил, в голове шумела усталость. Он побоялся сказать остальным, что во время последней стоянки не сумел сомкнуть глаз. Чем ближе он оказывался к Разрыву, тем сильнее пульсировала метка на руке. Тревелиан жмурился, а на темных веках вместо красных разводов видел зеленые. Сердце ни с того ни с сего начинало биться быстрее, рождая внутри невнятные чувства, а зубы неприятно стучали.   
Несколько раз он вставал и смотрел на соратников. Гном с кунари спали шумно, словно и во сне пытались перехрапеть друг друга. Когда Максвелл приближался к палатке Быка, там становилось тихо, будто он слышал его.   
Кассандра ворочалась с боку на бок, а ее веки бешено дергались. Она кому-то прошептала: нет-нет-нет, а потом погрузилась в глубокий сон.   
  
— Ты плохо выглядишь, — заметила Искательница, подходя к нему. — Мы должны торопиться, но если ты чувствуешь себя...   
— У меня все прекрасно, — Тревелиан выжал из себя благожелательную улыбку. — Дольше задерживаться мы не можем.   
  
Ехать верхом до самого места Разрыва было опасно. Уже даже здесь лошади тревожились и норовили рысью пуститься в обратную сторону. Они были оставлены на редклиффской конюшне, чему весьма обрадовался Варрик. Ему очень не нравилось, что после поездок ноги у него разъезжались, будто между ними было зажато толстое бревно.   
Кассандра же была не в восторге. Никто не знал, сколько придется пройти пешком, прежде чем они доберутся до цели.   
  
— Каллен упоминал, что это недалеко, — произнесла Искательница. — Вы чувствуете, как меняется воздух?   
  
Тревелиан промолчал. Он чувствовал не только воздух. Он ясно видел, как оплавлялась вокруг природа, как менялись границы предметов. Их стороны грязной пеной стекали вниз, оставляя мокрые холодные обрубки. Запах гниения, тухлого мяса и смерти витал над тускнеющими цветами. Их желто-белые головки, поникнув, словно покрытые толстым слоем пыли, гнулись все ниже.   
Он гадал, видели ли то же остальные.   
  
Варрик ежился. Его толстая куртка пропиталась влагой тумана, образовавшегося от разницы температур рядом с Разрывом и за пределами его воздействия. Они немного поспорили с Кассандрой, справа или слева огибать холм, и в итоге, не договорившись, двинулись напрямик.

Не прошло и получаса, как невооруженным взглядом можно было заметить, как деформировалась земля.   
Гном осмотрительно обошел бурлящий черный кратер. Почва пузырилась, обнажая жерло, в котором вращалась грязь, похожая на кипящую смолу.   
Но тепла не было. Оно будто утекло через эти отверстия. Высосанное ото всюду, взамен себя оно оставило только страх и холод.   
Максвелл даже через сапоги ощущал это. Словно они шли, окунув ноги в ледяную воду. Каждый шаг был тяжелее предыдущего.   
Они были уже далеко от Редклиффа.  
  
Бык следовал прямо за ним. Он не разговаривал, а только шумно дышал, осматриваясь. Тревелиану пришла в голову мысль, что тому тоже может быть страшно.   
Ему казалось, он своими ушами слышал, как быстро и тревожно стучит большое сердце в груди кунари.   
  
— Ты боишься? — шепотом спросил его Максвелл, останавливаясь у исцарапанного дерева.   
  
Он глубоко вдохнул. Льдистый воздух угрем вскользнул в легкие.   
  
— Да я сейчас навалю, — хмыкнул Бык.   
  
Его голос был ровным, но что-то все же выдавало его.   
  
— Я не спасую, если тебя это волнует, — добавил кунари. — Я сюда не трястись от ужаса явился, а тылы твои охранять. И они будут в безопасности.   
— Не сомневаюсь.   
  
Тревелиан изучил дерево. Его ствол был покрыт метками длинных широких когтей. Где бы они ни находились, неподалеку располагалось медвежье логово. Лучше было обойти эту территорию. Встреча со стражами леса — не самый приятный исход путешествия по чаще.   
Миновать их не удалось.   
  
Максвелл закрыл нос запястьем, стоило им выйти к пролеску.   
Запах тухлятины стал невыносимым.   
Неподалеку от деревьев лежало истерзанное тело медведицы. Огромная туша со вскрытым брюхом и грудной клеткой распростерлась в неестественной позе: животное сильно сопротивлялось перед смертью.   
Некоторые внутренности были вытянуты из тела. Грязными комками они валялись рядом, и именно от них так смердело.   
  
— Вот, — кунари вздохнул. — Она не дала им овладеть собой.   
  
Он отшатнулся назад. Промеж белеющих ребер, на которых совсем не осталось плоти, мелькнула темная тень. Она на мгновение задержалась на траве, словно рассматривая пришельцев, а потом скрылась за деревьями.   
  
— Думаю, нам следует идти туда, — заметила Кассандра. — Чем бы это ни было, оно будет стремиться к своим.   
— Развязка близко, а? — Варрик заблаговременно стянул арбалет со спины. — Все на местах?   
  
Рука в перчатке была мокрой и холодной. Максвелл крепко сжал рукоять своего меча и оглядел спутников. Искательница упрямо смотрела в просвет между деревьями, куда им предстояло пойти. Она готовила себя к мысли о том, с чем им предстоит столкнуться. Представляла, что их ждет, чтобы, встретив страхи в реальности, иметь преимущество.   
Гном, задержав на лице улыбку, не заметил, как она превратилась в гримасу боли. Складка на щеке казалась глубокой рытвиной, в прищуренном глазе застыла неопределенность.   
Бык не показывал ничего. Тревелиан знал, что тот тоже боится, как и все они. Но по нему этого видно не было. Его лицо, умиротворенное и небрежно беззаботное, являло собой уверенность и спокойствие. То, чего так не хватало. Даже если это было просто маской.   
  
— Идем, — скомандовал Максвелл и, обойдя труп медведицы, направился в нужную сторону.   
  
Резь в голове усилилась. Усталость и волнение превратили ее в боль, терзающую виски и отдающую в глаза. Тревелиан уже не знал, правда ли то, что он видит перед собой, или нет.   
Поляна кишела демонами.   
  
Мокрая топкая земля потеряла свой цвет. Вода ручья, пробегающего мимо, чернела и дегтем стекала вниз по течению, отравляя все окружающее теневой сущностью.   
Вскрытой утробой Разрыв зиял в небе, порождая новых и новых тварей. Пространство вокруг него казалось размытым и стертым. Увеличиваясь, дыра захватывала все больше их мира, и чем величественнее были ее размеры, тем выше были шансы, что из нее покажется что-то огромное. Пугающее.   
Несколько мелких демонов шастали мимо, пачкая теневой сажей все, чего касались. Трава тускнела. Цветы увядали. Даже воздух становился мутным и тяжелым для дыхания в их присутствии.   
Другие, извилистые, словно корни деревьев, создания, именуемые Ужасами, охраняли Разрыв, восторженно изгибаясь восковыми фигурками, как только тот являл их новых собратьев.   
Завершала это пиршество тьмы холодная сизая тень, скользящая в нескольких футах от земли. Ее нечеткие контуры походили на рваную робу. Она куталась сама в себя, как в шаль, скрывая жуткий лик в глубинах складок. Сея страх и панику даже среди себеподобных, фигура насыщалась и становилась все ярче, яснее проступая в этой реальности. Дух Отчаяния всегда появлялся, когда ему было чем утолить свой голод.   
Все, как один, демоны, подняли головы, разворачиваясь к нежданным гостям. Почуяв живую кровь, они распахнули рты и заскользили к ним.  
  
Бык выругался тихо, но с чувством. В любое другое время от таких фраз Тревелиан бы покрылся красными пятнами. Но сейчас это были только слова.   
Кассандра смело ринулась в бой. Ее крик потонул в жужжащем рокотании демонов. Как туча голодных насекомых, щелкающих от нетерпения, они облепили женщину.   
Максвелл и кунари бросились в разные стороны, стремясь снизить натиск противника.   
  
Стальные клинки и болты вонзались в плоть низших демонов, затормаживая их и давая время нащупать в их вязких телах крупинки жизни. Темные сердца, питающиеся тенью и не знающие ничего, кроме ненависти. Пораженные, они лопались, а вслед за ними туловища тварей исходились трещинами и рассыпались в прах.  
  
Круглый щит Тревелиана острым умбоном пригвоздил одного из них к дереву. Ему показалось, тварь продолжала ухмыляться, пока металл преодолевал сопротивление, проникая внутрь. За миг до того, как демон растворился, оставляя на стволе сажу, его хищный оскал превратился в лицо.   
Максвелл постарался выбросить это из головы, бросаясь на следующего, но тело не соглашалось. Пот волной окатывал его, темные волосы выпали из-за ушей, налипая на лоб и нос. Сердце сходило с ума, а руки дрожали, пока он судорожно вглядывался в демонов, пытаясь найти их глаза.   
  
Тяжелая секира Быка вталкивала Ужасы в землю, отрубая их конечности. Почва под ногами тряслась каждый раз, когда новый поверженный враг рушился с высоты своего исполинского роста вниз. Их тела не исчезали бесследно. Они ссыхались и скукоживались, обращаясь в черных слизней, ползущих в сторону Разрыва. Давя их сапогами, кунари быстро отступал. Стоило брызгам попасть на его кожу, он брезгливо морщился и торопился их стереть. Он надеялся, они не смогут проникнуть внутрь него.   
  
Варрик никогда не встречал таких демонов. Те, с которыми он уже сталкивался, вспоминались чуть ли не приятными ребятами. Они казались просочившимися через трещинку в мирах едва заметными тенями в сравнении с теми, что были перед ним сейчас. Эти прошли через парадный вход.   
Мерзкие, озлобленные, липкие. Иногда кто-то из ребят упускал одного, и тот проползал мимо, являя себя перед гномом. Черные тулова были похожи на грязь, и не вызывали ничего, кроме отвращения. Но едва твари разевали рты, Варрик видел настоящую темноту, заключенную в каждом. Болтов Бьянки он не жалел.   
  
Демоны окружали. Но Кассандра впервые почувствовала себя немного легче. Пытаясь не дать им подойти к Варрику, она почти не смотрела на Тревелиана, зная, что Бык где-то там, с рыком крушит врагов, прикрывая его спину. Женщина сражалась, как в последний раз, отдаваясь битве полностью. Ее оружие огнем и молнией сверкало в ее руках, и она ощущала свою силу. Сразив одного демона, она не медлила и приступала к следующему. И следующему.  
  
Искательница замахнулась мечом на возвышающуюся над ней тварь, но клинок не достиг цели. Земля была выдернута из-под ее ног, когда длинная рука Ужаса вцепилась в ее лодыжку, утаскивая за собой.   
  
— Кассандра!   
  
Женщина стиснула зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли. Когти впились в ее брючину повыше сапога, укрепляя хватку. Кассандра не видела возможности развернуться и ударить так, чтобы не задеть себя. Она почувствовала, как земля тает под ней, и страх парализовал.   
  
Силы Максвелла истощались. Усталость, о которой он позволил себе забыть, камнями била его по шее, вынуждая склониться все ниже. Он видел, что происходило с остальными, с Искательницей, но и отступить не мог. Вокруг Разрыва начинали мелькать новые тени, которые, напитавшись энергией этого мира, грозились преобразоваться в полноценных демонов. Он должен был положить этому конец. Слишком близко.  
Яркая метка, видневшаяся сквозь ткань, горела огнем. Тревелиан стащил перчатку — свет был настолько сильным, что просвечивал кисть насквозь, — и наконец направил руку в сторону зияющей дыры на небе. Тупая боль и дичайшая слабость сковали его. Он упал на колени, но ладонь не опустил.   
  
Бык пошарил по земле, но не смог разглядеть того, что осталось от последнего демона.   
Он вскинул взгляд на Вестника. У того было все еще довольно сносно, чего нельзя было сказать об остальных. Кассандра боролась с Ужасом, пригвоздившем ее к земле одной из ног и пытающегося добраться до лица руками. Варрик смотрел куда-то за спину кунари, и по резкому порыву холода тот догадывался, что за ней было.   
  
Двигаясь так быстро, как мог, Бык рванул к Кассандре. Все его мысли покрылись мурашками от предстоящего соприкосновения. Наклонив голову, кунари врезался рогами в Ужас, сбивая того на землю.   
Искательница начала спешно выбираться, чтобы защитить гнома, но слишком глубоко погрузилась в почву. Чем больше она старалась освободиться, тем крепче ее схватывала земля.   
  
Варрик растерянно целился в духа Отчаяния. Его силуэт мелькал то тут, то там, не задерживаясь на месте дольше секунды. В какое-то мгновение он оказался к нему почти вплотную — гном затылком ощутил его ледяное прикосновение. В другое — дух уже был на другом конце поля, присматриваясь, кого бы лучше атаковать первым.   
  
Один из мужчин закрывал Разрыв, но это духа волновало не много. Он ведь был уже по эту сторону. Женщина пыталась выкарабкаться из ловушки с яростью, недовольством и злобой. Они перетекали в ней за края, но мало трогали. Был еще один мужчина, самый крупный, самый интересный. Он был близко и далеко. Он бился так, будто по-настоящему боялся. Это было безумно привлекательно. Такой будет сладким десертом после вот этого, самого небольшого из противников. Напуганного, ослабленного, неприлично доступного. Его страх плавал на самой поверхности.  
  
Руки духа Отчаяния выбрались из полотна, в которое тот был укутан. Из скрюченных пальцев заструился туман. Каждое действие твари рождало все больше и больше холода.  
Разбив голову Ужаса на части, Бык повернулся к Варрику.   
Гном защищался. Его болты летели в сторону духа, но каждый застревал в одеяниях того, не находя цели. Будто тот перемещался внутри полотна, готовясь к нападению. Кунари знал, на что они способны.   
Варрик не сумел бы спрятаться так быстро.   
  
Гном не помнил, что произошло раньше, он зажмурился, мир зажмурился или что вообще это все было.   
Бык снес его, толкая в землю. Стрела льда, чистого холода, собранного в недрах отчаяния, вонзилась в плечо кунари, замораживая его наплечник и углубляясь в кожу спины. Она почти добралась до лопатки, но растворилась, увязая в плотном теле.   
Бык замер на некоторое время, оправляясь от удара. Перед глазами прыгали маленькие гномы и все они спрашивали его: порядок? порядок? порядок? Поднявшись, он развернулся к духу. Вложив большую часть сил в свое заклятие, тот перестал мерцать. И теперь он был готов атаковать напрямую.  
  
Тревелиан застонал. Он стоял на коленях с широко раскрытыми глазами, но не видел ничего. Чернота. Пусто. Крики в отдалении. Он ощущал движение за своей спиной, но не мог повернуться.   
Это было самое страшное чувство. Ему на несколько секунд показалось, что он уже не в своем мире. Он был в Тени.   
Она держала его за руку, за самую метку, будто за вытянутые из него вены. Играла на них, смеясь и хохоча, когда он пытался вырваться.   
  
А потом отпустила. Стало полностью темно и тихо.   
  
...  
  
**Следующая сцена в таверне**  
  
Несколько крестьян, собравшихся в небольшом редклиффском кабачке под названием "Грубый суп", оживленно обсуждали последние новости за день.   
  
— Слыхали, что говорят? — широкоплечий мужик с залысинами наклонился над столом, махнув остальным сделать так же.   
  
Небольшой кружок зевак послушно нагнулись следом.   
  
— Про демонов слышали? Угу, — пара человек неуютно поежились, вспоминая многочисленные рассказы об этих тварях. — Дырки то в небе, угу, все из-за них.   
— Прогрызли, — кивнул усач. У него был большой авторитет, поэтому ему доверяли.   
  
Сухая строгая женщина скривилась и сильнее замоталась в платок.   
  
— Так че это теперь получается, — рыжий парень развел руками. — Они теперь и сюда вылезут. Быть того не может.  
— Как будто видно тебе, в кузне торчишь вечно, — вступила женщина. — Давно уже вылезли. Уиллоу знаешь?   
— Ну.   
— Кобылы его не сами себя задрали. А Пэдди помнишь?  
— Ну.   
— Так забудь. И его сожрали, окаянные.   
— У меня все равно есть смутные сомнения, — покачал головой рыжий. — Не в тех ли местах, где Пэдди кобыл Уиллоу пас, медведица с медвежатами берлогу соорудила?   
— А вот чего не знаю, того не знаю, — быстро открестилась женщина. — Дыры-то есть. Все из-за них.   
  
Все молчали, соглашаясь с ней. Трудно было поспорить с таким блестящим подгоном фактов.   
  
— А про Инквизицию слышали? — вдруг спросил усач. — Я недавно прочитал.   
  
Его встретило хмурое молчание. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Среди всей этой компании только он умел читать. Возможно, поэтому к нему и прислушивались.   
  
— Листовку на нашем столбе увидел, — усач изъял из кармана мятый лист бумаги и напряженно на него взглянул.   
  
Все смотрели на него с благоговейным трепетом, ожидая, когда он расскажет им, о чем же написано в этой загадочной листовке.   
  
— В общем, они эти дыры вроде как могут заштопывать, — усач не стал углубляться в текст, рассказав своими словами. — Весьма полезно.  
— А от нас они чего хотят? — фыркнул рыжий. — Опять за кого-то голосовать надо?  
— Да вроде не надо, — пожал плечами усач.   
— А я, кажется, такую картинку уже видела, — женщина ткнула пальцем в глаз, нарисованный на листке. — Заезжали сюда какие-то. Вот такая же у них на доспехах была.   
— Утром, угу, я их тоже видел. Коняк своих у меня пристроили. Но вряд ли дырки штопать пошли, угу. Без иголок были.   
  
Мужик с залысинами цокнул, словно подтверждая сказанное: "вот так-то вот".   
  
— Так и что? — спросил рыжий. — Вернулись они или как?   
— Да вот... пока нет, — вздохнула женщина. — Вещи свои оставили. Я, конечно, не заглядывала, но там ничего ценного. Так... Тряпки, палатки. Кастрюльки. Две. Интересно, вернутся они или нет? Кастрюльки-то добротные.   
  
Все замолчали. За окнами уже темнело. Пора было расходиться по своим домам.   
Собираясь и прощаясь с остальными, некоторые размышляли о том, увидят ли они еще путешественников с интересной картинкой на доспехах, некоторые думали о странных дырах на небе, некоторые же планировали, на что пустят две хорошенькие кастрюли.


	4. Глава 4

Темнота была горячая и душная. Куда бы Тревелиан ни пытался идти, ноги грузнели, становилось труднее дышать. И это кошмарное ощущение чего-то позади. Страха, приобретшего форму. Он крался, как волк, и прятался во тьме, будто за деревьями, когда он оглядывался.   
Запах его слюны, смешанной с кровью разодранных ранее жертв, преследовал; как только Максвелл приближался к чему-нибудь, он становился гуще и насыщеннее. Зверь был рядом.   
  
С громким стоном мужчина пришел в себя.   
Увидев над собой деревянный потолок, Тревелиан с облегчением выдохнул. Он поднял голову, оглядываясь.   
Комната, в которой он находился, была похожа на старую каморку. Те немногие предметы мебели, уставлявшие ее, были покрыты пылью и грязными разводами от влажной уборки, которую тут некогда пытались провести. Но каждый из них, и наскоро сбитый из чего попало сундук, и кривой стул на трех ножках, казались самыми прекрасными вещами, которые он когда-либо видел. Яркими, живыми, _настоящими_. Он был дома.   
Максвелл засмеялся от радости, запуская пальцы в волосы.   
Простыня и наволочка под ним, пропитавшиеся его потом ночью, были немного влажными и липли к ногам, спине и затылку.   
Его раздели, оставив в одном исподнем, но это не вызывало недоумения и неудобства. Он был бы абсолютно счастлив и окажись голым на площади. Только бы здесь.  
  
Видимо, услышав его смех, в комнату вошла Кассандра.   
Она улыбалась неловко, будто вообще не привыкла это делать. Сперва выглянув из-за двери, она убедилась, что он бодрствует, и только тогда решилась войти.   
От Тревелиана не ушло, что она немного хромала. Посмотрев вниз, он заметил, что ее правая нога была перетянута тугой повязкой.   
  
— С тобой все в порядке? — тут же справился он, садясь.   
— Это ты меня спрашиваешь? — вздохнула Искательница.   
  
Пододвинув тот самый кривой стул, она села у его кровати.  
  
— Не приходил в себя полтора дня, — строго сказала она, словно в этом была его вина.   
  
Кассандра хмурила брови первые мгновения, но потом не выдержала и вновь позволила себе улыбку.   
  
— Мы думали, что потеряем тебя. Ты едва дышал. Варрик порывался по старым знакомствам целителей собрать. Железный Бык места себе не находил. Я волновалась.   
— Бык? — растерянно переспросил Максвелл, пытаясь представить его не находящим себе места. Вообще да, иногда ему места не хватало.   
— Мы все очень беспокоились.   
  
Искательница крепко похлопала его по руке.   
Тревелиан испытал смешанные чувства по поводу этого их беспокойства. Иногда было сложно различить, заботились они о нем или же о Вестнике.   
  
— Как ты? — поинтересовался он, кивая на ее ногу. — Как остальные? Им сильно досталось?   
— С нами все в порядке, — уверила его женщина.   
— Мне очень жаль, что я не смог... не смог сделать все, что было нужно.   
— Ты сделал все правильно.   
— Это уж точно.   
  
На пороге стоял Варрик. По нему было непонятно, давно ли он подслушивал или просто мимо проходил и остановился, разобрав разговор за дверью.   
Кассандра заметно напряглась и отодвинулась.   
  
— Ты это, малыш, не переживай, — гном прошел вперед. — Каждый делает то, что ему положено.   
  
Максвелл окинул его взглядом и, не найдя повреждений, немного успокоился.   
Варрик бросил ему яблоко, которое было у него с собой. Пришлось вытянуться, чтобы поймать его. Кассандра хмуро посмотрела на его обнажившуюся грудь и отвела глаза.   
  
— Главное, что дело сделано, — гном сунул второе яблоко Искательнице. — Между прочим, о нас тут уже кое-что знают. Поговорил с местными. Так что, товарищ Дыркоштопарь, слава бежит впереди вас.   
— Какой кошмар, — Тревелиан всерьез обеспокоился тем, что это прозвище за ним закрепится.   
  
Он потер яблоко о простыню, но есть сразу не стал. Было совсем непросто скрыть улыбку. Они справились с Разрывом. Они были дома, в своем мире. Живыми и практически целыми. Ему следует настоять на том, чтобы Кассандра пошла к лекарям. С этим ее вечным "само пройдет" они далеко не уедут.   
Думать о том, что нужно будет возвращаться в Убежище и вновь заниматься бумагами, какими-то союзами и прочей бюрократической чепухой, не хотелось.   
  
— А где Бык? — спросил Максвелл как можно более ненавязчиво. — С ним все хорошо?  
  
Варрик не закатил глаза, услышав его имя. Да и лицо Кассандры осталось ровным.   
  
— Да он... нет, с ним все в порядке, — ответила Искательница, выдержав паузу. — Железный Бык тоже хотел тебя видеть. Настаивал.   
— Очень настаивал, — подтвердил гном. — Тебе стоит с ним поговорить.  
  
Кассандра посмотрела на него неодобрительно, как и всегда, и вновь повернулась к Максвеллу.   
  
— Он... Знаешь, это он тебя донес до сюда.   
  
Тревелиан нахмурился. Он не задумывался о том, как попал... чем бы это место ни было. Кабаком? Комнатой на постоялом дворе?   
  
— Я не могла помочь, — неловко сказала Кассандра, против воли бросая взгляд на свою ногу.   
— Да он и сам справился, — подбодрил ее Варрик. — Видел бы ты. Взвалил тебя на плечо и вперед. Не то, чтобы ты был такой тяжелый, но силищи нашей крохе не занимать. Я обязательно вставлю этот момент в роман.   
— О... — Максвелл закусил губу. — Ты его хвалишь. Никаких подколов в его адрес? Упустишь возможность зарифмовать его имя с чем-нибудь?  
  
Гном рассмеялся.   
  
— Нет. Он... Он нормальный мужик. Ему чуть голову не снесло, а он... Я сильно ошибался.   
— Надеюсь, у тебя хватит мужества сказать ему это лично, — не без язвы заметила Кассандра.   
— О, ну да. Конечно. Когда-нибудь.   
  
Бровь Искательницы с интересом приподнялась. Она явно не собиралась пропускать этот момент, если он выдастся.   
  
— Вы вообще еще долго тут собираетесь? — приглушенно спросили из-за стены. — Стынет.   
— Что стынет? — не понял Тревелиан.  
  
Но ни Варрик, ни Кассандра не удостоили его вопрос вниманием. Гном кивнул ему напоследок и зашагал к выходу. Искательница не хотела оставлять его. Она задержалась дольше. Нарочито небрежно поправив его одеяло, женщина тяжело завздыхала, но тоже похромала прочь.   
Пропустив их, в дверь боком протиснулся Железный Бык. В его руках был таз.   
  
— Босс, — поприветствовал он, подходя ближе.   
  
Максвелл с тревогой осмотрел его. Вместо наплечника на его левом плече была повязка. Она стягивала почти весь верх его руки и опоясывала грудную клетку.   
  
— Пустяки, — пробормотал Бык, проследив за его взглядом. — Царапина.   
— Не выглядит, как царапина.   
— Много ты понимаешь.   
  
Кунари поставил таз, который нес, на сундук. Тревелиану показалось, что из него пахло едой.   
Живот скрутило от резко проснувшегося голода. Мужчина вспомнил о яблоке, которым его снабдил Варрик. Он бы посчитал неприличным есть при посетителях, но организм требовал немедленной подпитки.   
Не успел он поднести фрукт ко рту, громадная серая рука выхватила его у него и отбросила в сторону.   
  
— Что это значит? — он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не кинуться за улетевшим в дверной проем яблоком. — Это был мой завтрак.   
— Нет. Кислятина. Вредно на пустой желудок.  
  
Максвелл негодующе закинул руки за голову, обхватывая затылок. Бык смерил его внимательным продолжительным взглядом, но долго в такой позе пробыть не дал.   
Горячий тазик, перекочевавший на колени мужчины, заставил того подпрыгнуть. Внутри действительно была еда.  
  
— Что это? — на всякий случай поинтересовался он.  
— Похлебка, — Бык пошарил сбоку и вытащил большую деревянную ложку, заткнутую за край повязки. — Сам варил. Для тебя. Ну вообще-то для себя. Но это тебе осталось.   
  
Тревелиан попытался представить себе размер полной порции, учитывая внушительность ее остатков.   
  
— Они там на кухне сегодня непонятно что из каши готовят. Это же не дело. Пришлось их немного потеснить.   
  
Он с сомнением поводил ложкой в гуще. Большую часть супа представляли крупно нарубленные овощи и куски мяса, непонятно кому принадлежавшего. Максвелл не знал, то ли чувство голода притупило брезгливость к подобного рода кулинарным изыскам, то ли ему не хотелось обидеть проявившего неожиданную заботу товарища — единственный глаз Быка смотрел на него с таким ожиданием и надеждой, что он сразу решился и смело зачерпнул полную ложку.   
Губы кунари расплылись в улыбке, когда Тревелиан сунул ее в рот. Было вкусно. Остро, необычно, но вкусно.  
  
— Знаешь что? — вдруг сказал тот. — Все эти бинты-шминты, шмарки-припарки, все это плацебо.  
— М? — Максвелл зажмурил заслезившийся глаз — похлебка была очень уж горячей.  
  
Кунари с опаской посмотрел на стул, на котором сидела Кассандра, махнул на него рукой и со всеми удобствами сел на край кровати.  
Тревелиан подтянул к себе ноги. Простота, с которой передвигался и действовал Бык, зачастую могла показаться слишком уж панибратской. Но почему-то... почему-то его это мало волновало.   
  
— А что? — кунари потер свое колено, отворачиваясь. — Ну перемотали меня, как будто это поможет от чего-то. А Стежка... есть у меня такой парень, еще и пару своих пузырьков в дорогу дал. Целебных, сам понимаешь. Выпил — лучше б меня на месте демоны задрали. Ну да, ранки там подзатянулись, но так я себя только хуже почувствовал. Ты как, кстати?   
  
Максвелл быстро проглотил горячий кусок мяса, чтобы ответить.   
  
— Хорошо.   
— Вот, — Бык кивнул на тазик. — Это все суп. Я вот что скажу. Чтобы в себя после всей этой беготни придти, не лечиться нужно, а плотно пожрать. Мяса там, птицу можно. Пожирнее. Можно и рыбу, но это если другого совсем ничего нет. Ну, в идеале еще хорошенько трахнуться, конечно. Тогда вообще норма.  
  
Тревелиан закашлялся. Его лицо стало пунцовым, непонятно, то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от такого откровения.   
Ему пришлось постучать себя по груди, чтобы вернуть пищу, пошедшую не по тому горлу, к верному маршруту.   
Разумеется, он был осведомлен о мировоззрении кунари. Удовлетворение прихотей нижней части тела тот считал достойным способом расслабиться. Максвелл не был уверен, что хорошо понимал его в этом.   
  
— Бабенки там ничего такие на кухне, — сказал Бык немного погодя. — Могу тебе пару подогнать. Простыни поменять, например. Как предлог.  
— Нет, — мужчина тяжело сглотнул. — Не нужно.   
— Как знаешь. А я, пожалуй, соблазнюсь.   
  
Поднявшись, кунари расправил ткань шаровар на коленях.   
  
— Я рад, что тебе полегче, — сказал он, идя к двери.  
  
Остановившись у самого порога, Бык развернулся.   
  
  
— Я волновался за тебя, — пробормотал он, смотря в пол. — Думал, тебе конец. Совсем зеленый был.   
— Не уверен в своем боссе? — укорил его Тревелиан. — Ай-яй-яй.   
  
Кунари рассмеялся в ответ. Он уважительно кивнул и повернулся к выходу.   
  
— Бык.   
  
Тот замер. Острое ухо дернулось, показывая, что его хозяин слушает.   
  
— Спасибо за суп.   
— Всегда к твоим услугам.   
  
Он ушел, оставив Максвелла наедине с собой.   
Тот был уверен, что хотел поблагодарить его не только за вкусный суп. Но остальное сказать было сложнее. Он понадеялся, что Бык все поймет.   
  
...

  
**Новая сцена в таверне**  
  
Кассандра повернулась на шум. "Быки" у самой стойки чествовали своего командира, вернувшегося с задания со всеми конечностями и новыми историями. Усаженный на край столешницы Крем держал невообразимо большую кружку и чокался с левым рогом шефа, пока тот во всех красках описывал остальным, как своими руками задушил пару тварей.   
Каллен, выслушавший рассказ о закрытии Разрыва из первых уст, уже был осведомлен обо всех подробностях, поэтому не вникал. Успехами он был весьма доволен, о чем говорило то, с какой охотой он поставил всем вернувшимся из путешествия по кружке. Он даже осмелился предложить Тревелиану составить им компанию в вечернем веселье, но встретил отказ. Новостью это не было. Вестник не особенно любил сборища. Наверное, он был слишком застенчивым.  
  
— Искательница, хватит сверлить меня взглядом, мне и без того холодно, — сказал Варрик, стоило женщине вновь посмотреть на него.   
  
С последнего разговора в таверне, состоявшегося между ними и Железным Быком как раз перед отбытием в Редклифф, тот ни разу не изъявил желания присоединиться к ним. Хотя несколько раз до этого он упрямо занимал место напротив и, игнорируя гнома, пытался втянуть остальных в разговор. Возможно, в нем наконец взыграла гордость, которую он душил столько раз, пытаясь влиться в компанию товарищей Вестника. Или же он ждал прилюдных извинений. Кассандра рассчитывала на второе. Сама она с ним в открытую конфронтацию не вступала в отличие от того же Варрика. А унижений извиняющегося гнома она жаждала всем сердцем. Ей иногда было трудно скрыть улыбку, когда она это представляла.   
  
— Ты думаешь подойти к нему или нет? — со смешком спросил Каллен, который был в курсе и этого вопроса.   
— И он туда же, — вздохнул гном.  
— Мы просто хотим уладить все конфликты внутри ближнего круга, — серьезно сказала Кассандра.   
  
В ее глазах плясали искорки.   
  
— А выглядит так, будто вы меня уговариваете его на свидание пригласить, — насмешливо хмыкнул Варрик. — Сейчас допью и пойду.   
— Приглашать его на свидание?  
— Нет, Кудряшка, оставлю эту честь тебе.   
  
Советник улыбнулся уголком рта. Гном посмотрел на них с Искательницей, сидящих напротив него, как два голодных воробья, ожидающих зернышка, и мысленно сплюнул.   
  
— Какие же вы гадкие, — только и сказал он, прежде чем подняться с места.   
  
Он спиной чувствовал два их хищных взгляда, пока шел к стойке.   
Остановившись позади Железного Быка, он кашлянул. Кунари лениво развернулся, небрежно осмотрел его и уже подготовился продолжить диалог с кем-то из приятелей, как Варрик заговорил.   
  
— Мне очень неприятен этот разговор, Бык, но я вынужден его начать.   
— Ага, ну и?   
— В общем, — гном вновь кашлянул, выбивая себе несколько мгновений на раздумья, — я хотел бы попросить прощения.   
— Дааа? — кунари оперся целой рукой о столешницу, готовый слушать.   
  
Все его ребята были тут. Все повернулись и навострили уши, жадные до подробностей предстоящей беседы. Это становилось несколько сложнее.   
  
— Да, — кивнул Варрик. — Я хочу сказать, я был не прав, когда говорил, что тебе не следует с нами... общаться. Контактировать. И все такое прочее. И мне бы хотелось растопить тот лед недопонимания, который нарос между нами.   
  
Он с уважением взглянул на уже выздоровевшее плечо Быка.   
Кунари смотрел на него хмуро и с осторожностью. Видимо, хотел услышать что-то еще.   
  
— Короче, если ты захочешь... провести время с нами, за столом для тебя всегда будет место.   
— Ну я не знаю.   
— Шеф, он извинился, — заметил Крем.   
  
Зажав кружку между бедер, он болтал ногами в воздухе. Его ситуация забавляла не так сильно, как остальных.   
  
— Поможет... если я куплю тебе выпивку? — гном припомнил их старую беседу, когда Бык предлагал этот вариант разрешения разногласий. Он понадеялся, что тот поймет отсылку правильно.   
  
Помолчав некоторое время, кунари широко улыбнулся.   
  
— Мне и моим мальчикам. И кыш с моего стула, я уже иду.  
  
Хор нестройных голосов одобрительно зажужжал.   
Варрик обреченно вздохнул и полез в карман за монетами. 

 


	5. Глава 5

Если бы Тревелиану сказали некоторое время назад, что потеря Убежища обернется положительным моментом в становлении Инквизиции, он бы только рассмеялся. 

Оно было безвозвратно утрачено.

Единственное место, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности, где не старался избегать десятков взглядов, направленных на него. Где в него по-настоящему верили, а не смотрели, как на диковинного зверя, которого завез в город бродячий цирк. У него был свой угол, там он прятался от всех невзгод и собирался с мыслями. После обычных покоев в семейном особняке или даже после не таких роскошных, но надежных казарм было странно привыкать к хлипкой развалюхе и считать ее своим пристанищем. Но Тревелиану это удалось. Несколько недель он был почти счастлив видеть ее, а теперь же она были погребена под тоннами снега. И не только она.  
Максвелла брала дрожь, когда он вспоминал, скольких они потеряли во время обороны. Он не видел многих, кого знал если не по имени, то в лицо. Пропала гномка Хельга, которая пасла коз. Портной и его подмастерье. Их специалист по зельям, кажется, его звали Адан. И другие преданные им люди. Их люди.  
Тревелиан винил отчасти и себя, хотя глубоко внутри понимал, что не смог бы ничего изменить. 

Переход через горы был невероятно тяжел. Иногда казалось, куда тяжелее, чем защита Убежища.

Каждый собрал самое ценное, что мог унести. Взвалив на себя свои вещи, люди, гномы и эльфы шли вперед. За ним.  
Они так же лишились дома, близких. Но не веры. Они верили в него. 

Морозный ветер, лижущий вершины гор, разъедал кожу на лицах и руках. Швыряя в них рои льдинок, впивался сотнями игл в и без того израненную плоть. Снизу же глубокий слой снега опутывал ноги, делая передвижение практически невозможным. Сапоги приходилось поднимать очень высоко, а это было так сложно с тяжелой ношей.  
Бедолагам гномам было труднее всех. Небольшой рост не позволял им широко шагать. Они запинались и падали. Несмотря на то, что они старались идти в конце, ступая по уже протоптанным следам, это тоже было нелегко. Ветер наметал новые и новые сугробы.  
Не сказать, чтобы и эльфам было просто. Хрупкие и от природы сухопарые, они промерзали первыми, их приходилось держать в центре.  
Максвелл с тревогой заметил множество детей. Некоторые жили в Убежище еще до того, как там обосновалась Инквизиция, некоторые сопровождали своих родителей. Последние несли их на руках, кутали в свои плащи, чтобы уберечь от вездесущего холода, и оставались совсем обнаженными сами. 

Тревелиан затянул шнур накидки туже, пряча шею и лицо от неукротимых атак холода. Нос и губы, оставшиеся снаружи, окрасились кровавым багрянцем. Метка на левой ладони, жгущая его по поводу и без, обратилась в ледышку. Он совсем перестал чувствовать руки.  
Утренняя метель чуть не сбила их с пути. Максвелл и сам не знал, куда идет, молчаливо следуя за пушистым силуэтом Каллена где-то впереди. Снег осел на его меховом воротнике, отчего казалось, что советник несет на плечах небольшой сугроб. 

Кассандра держалась рядом. Из-за тяжелого серого плаща, которым накрылась и она, и ее рюкзак, со стороны она походила на горбатую статую.  
Тревелиан не знал, где именно шел Варрик, но за него он не беспокоился. Гном был одним из первых, кого он увидел, когда добрался до временной стоянки, куда стеклись выжившие.  
Конечно, тот, кого было видно с любой точки, не терялся из внимания.  
Замотавшись в остатки полотна от своего тента, Железный Бык был сам похож на походную палатку. Подцепив ткань на рога, чтобы не съезжала, он тащил на себе примерно столько же, сколько смогла бы увезти одна из лошадей. Почти все они разбежались или погибли, когда началась атака. 

— Демоны, — буркнул кунари. — Драконы. Бандиты. Все, что угодно. Но такого похода я от Инквизиции не ожидал. 

Максвелл хмыкнул. Волосы в носу замерзли и по ощущениям напоминали сосульки. 

— Только ты не жалуйся.  
— Я и не жалуюсь. Просто... не по нутру мне эти погодные условия. Почему нельзя было обосновать свой штаб... на Штормовом Берегу, например? Да, немного дует, зато местность. Есть где развернуться. 

Тревелиан пожал плечами. 

— Наверное, потому, что у него есть название, — продолжил Бык. — А нам бы чего-нибудь позаковыристее. Чтобы никто не знал, где мы, включая нас. 

Говорить было трудно, но и не заметить кое-что Максвелл не мог. 

— Ты обратил внимание на то, что стал говорить не "вы", а "мы"? Когда речь идет об Инквизиции.  
— Ага, — кунари подтянул лямку сумки, которую нес. — Недавно начал. Некоторые события весьма сплачивают. Как вот эта вся канитель.  
— О, кто-то нашел плюс в том, что мы потеряли Убежище. 

Бык долго не отвечал. Они успели взобраться на возвышенность перед небольшой площадкой, окруженной пиками. Ветер тут был не такой сильный, можно было ненадолго остановиться.  
Тревелиан стал сбоку, чтобы пропускать вперед идущих и проверять, не отстанет ли кто. Кунари остался рядом, хотя Крем и прочие его ребята устремились вперед за Калленом. 

— Я многое слышу, — вдруг сказал Бык. Тихо. Его голос был похож на шепот ветра. — То, чего не слышишь ты. 

По спине Максвелла пробежали мурашки. И это не было связано с холодом. 

— Многие из них не видели тебя. Верили в какого-то Вестника. Я не верил.  
— Вот спасибо.  
— А теперь... Ты сделал невозможное. Они все могут посмотреть на тебя. Разглядеть. Более того, они глаз не отрывают. Ты ведешь их. Если ты сейчас в обрыв прыгнешь, они прыгнут следом. 

Кунари стал прямо перед ним. В просвете между двумя полотнами ткани виднелась его вздымающаяся грудь. И это сбивало с мысли. Делало все, что он говорил, очень живым.

— Я просто иду за Калленом.  
— Кораблем управляет не нос, а капитан. Это ты. И это не из-за...

Тревелиан инстинктивно подался назад, но Бык успел схватить его за руку. Огонек метки сверкнул через толстую ткань перчатки. 

-... этого, — закончил наемник. — Это из-за того, что здесь. 

Он постучал пальцем по его груди.  
Максвелл съежился. Сердце забилось так быстро, что стало больно.

— Ужасное ощущение, — признался он.  
— Ответственность? — кунари захотел рассмеяться, но и его легкие постиг холод, поэтому он скорее откашлялся. — С этим ничего не попишешь. Отдыхай, босс. Пока мы тащимся через эти хребты, тебе не нужно принимать никаких важных решений.  
— Мне кажется, ты надо мной постоянно издеваешься.  
— Не кажется. 

Горьковатая обида сковала губы Тревелиана, мешая сказать ему что-нибудь едкое в ответ. 

— Но я по-доброму, — добавил Бык в конце.  
— Чего я тут с тобой торчу вообще, — Максвелл махнул на него рукой, насколько позволила накидка, и посмотрел вдаль, где шли замыкающие группу. — Я ведь могу быть где угодно.  
— Вот и мне интересно. 

Мужчина не ответил. 

...

Варрик обнаружился только на самой стоянке. Тревелиан обошел почти весь лагерь, прежде чем нашел его в точке, где начинал свои поиски.  
Гном успел собрать небольшую группу интересующихся вокруг костра, разведенного из собранных ранее хвороста и дров. Для него красивая темнокожая чародейка сотворила тепловое заклинание, очищая часть земли от снега. Там же были Кассандра, Каллен и еще некоторые люди, которых ранее встречал Максвелл.  
В небольшом котле кипело какое-то варево. Казалось, Варрик почти не следил за ним, занимая товарищей рассказами. 

— Так что это еще ничего, — говорил гном, — а вот когда плитка в Верхнем Городе льдом покрывалась... Да здравствует лечебница. 

Он на мгновение отвлекся, помешав половником в котле, и вновь обратился к ним. 

— А, послушать подошел, я уж думал, ты за мной следишь. 

Тревелиан развернулся на голос.  
На длинной сумке, в которую наверняка влезло бы и бревно, накрывшись тентом, сидел Железный Бык.  
Он продолжал напоминать палатку. Полотно держалось за его рога, концы которых были обмотаны мягкими лоскутами, чтобы не пробить ткань. Кроме Крема никого из его ребят видно не было. Парень, скрываясь от холода, был вынужден тоже забраться под тент и примоститься к командиру. Судя по его кислому лицу, его это не особо радовало. 

— Ну конечно, мне же больше заняться нечем, — возмутился Максвелл, хотя и не очень ретиво.  
— Я вижу, что нечем. Иди к нам. Холодно.

Кунари приглашающе мотнул краем полотна. Крем недовольно заворочался и спрятал руки под мышки.  
Тревелиан нахмурился. Это было или не было нарушением субординации? Будь сейчас любая другая ситуация, он бы, возможно, и задумался над этим вопросом, но в такой собачий холод его эти мысли не тревожили.  
Несмело ступив вперед — а вдруг это все было просто шуткой, — Максвелл поднял на него глаза. Бык был серьезен. На его лице застыло несколько безучастное выражение. Он точно думал, что Тревелиан не согласится. Потом он бы заявил: о, я читаю тебя, как книгу, такие мальчики, как ты, соблюдают дистанцию. Вряд ли кунари ожидал положительного ответа.  
Максвелл громко фыркнул и пошел вперед. Бык внимательно следил за тем, как он садился рядом и вновь смыкал края тента у их ног. Может быть, он и не ждал подобного, но уж точно не был этим недоволен. Кунари осклабился.  
Варрик, боком глаза следивший за ними, удивленно приподнял бровь. 

— Тебе не предлагаю, Варрик, — не упустил его из внимания Бык. — Ты не такой стратегически важный объект, чтобы отогревать тебя в мороз.  
— Ха, — гном мотнул головой. — Вот уж о чем я не мечтаю, так это о том, чтобы оказаться в твоей палатке.  
— Продолжай обманывать себя. 

Тканное полотно было плотным, через него не пробивался сквозняк, а мороз чувствовался слабее. Оно слегка пахло козьим молоком и сильно — Быком. Это не был отталкивающий запах, как можно было ожидать от запаха воина, регулярно выполняющего различные физические упражнения и халатно относящегося к водным процедурам. Тревелиан подумал, что он ему странно нравится.  
Подтянув полотно до шеи, чтобы закрыться от холода, мужчина перевел взгляд на кунари. Когда тот сидел рядом, то казался не настолько большим, каким был в полный рост. Его кожа источала приятное тепло. К нему захотелось придвинуться. 

— Недолго нам осталось, — тихо пробормотал Бык. 

Максвелл закашлялся. 

— Я в том смысле, место, куда мы идем, в миле или около того, — исправился тот.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Тревелиан и тут же припомнил его обычный ответ. — Дай угадаю, Бен-Хазрат?  
— Ага, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся кунари.  
— Ему Каллен сказал, — сдал командира Крем.  
— Зараза. Сейчас выселю. 

Пока наемники дружески препирались, Тревелиан подъехал ближе, упираясь плечом в локоть наемника. Всего несколько дюймов, но стало ощутимо теплее.  
Понемногу разногласия под полотном улеглись. 

— Кабана бы ляжку, — мечтательно пробормотал Бык. — Кушать хочется.  
— Варрик там что-то варит, — напомнил ему Максвелл.  
— То, что он в котле свои носки полощет, не делает его содержимое супом.  
— Я все слышал. Получишь на половник меньше.

Кунари с наигранным трагизмом воздел око к небу. 

— Шеф отлично готовит, — заверил Крем. — Попробовали бы вы его похлебку. Просто обалдеть. Каждый раз ждем. 

Тревелиан кивнул, но не стал упоминать, что уже пробовал ее, дав Быку насладиться еще парой комплиментов в адрес своей кухни. Кунари принял его молчание за насмешку. 

— Кто-то же должен кормить вас, оглоедов, — оправдался он. — Стежка эликсиры варит ничего, но от его каши хочется кишки себе выпустить. Про остальных вообще молчу. То, что они делают с мясом, безнравственно.  
— Это так мило, — улыбнулся Максвелл. — Ты часто готовишь.  
— Ну великолепно, — заворчал Железный Бык. — Теперь босс будет представлять меня в фартуке с поварешкой каждый раз, когда я буду страховать его зад от всякой дряни.  
— Честно говоря, я не представлял этого, пока ты не сказал. 

Кунари закатил глаз. 

— Какая досада. 

Тревелиан отвернулся. Он подумал, что Бык выглядел бы неплохо даже в фартуке. И что ему понадобится немало времени, чтобы выбросить этот образ из головы. 

...

Другая сцена в таверне

— Неплохое ведь местечко, а? — Бык широким жестом обвел комнату рукой. 

Выложенное из крупного камня строение до них было несколько лет заброшено. Судя по табличке вывески с выцветшим рисунком, раскачивавшейся у дверей, оно и раньше было таверной. Теперь, когда его заняли люди Инквизиции, оно начинало принимать божеский вид. Было вытащено несколько ящиков хлама, починены треснувшие балки. Персонал из особо страждущих лиц был набран в тот же день. С поставками продуктов тоже было налажено в первую неделю. Не без помощи их дипломата.  
Люди начали стекаться сюда сразу же, как в погребах завелись бочки. Это сэкономило расходы на рекламу. 

Варрик окинул помещение взглядом, полным скептицизма. 

— Знавали уголки получше.  
— Вот клянусь, как-нибудь заеду в Киркволл, посмотрю, чем ты там постоянно хвастаешь.  
— Эээ... — гном почесал подбородок. — Лучше не надо. Там не все настолько толерантны к кунари, как я.  
— Вечно ты все испортишь. 

Постоянно хихикающая эльфийка, которую звали Сера, обхватив длинными худыми руками несколько кружек с элем, двинулась к их столу. Кассандра резко отсела назад, чтобы ее не окатили, как было в прошлый раз. И в позапрошлый.  
Ухнув кружки на столешницу, эльфийка с ногами забралась на свободный стул рядом с Быком. 

— О чем болтаем? — она ущипнула кунари за локоть. 

Сопротивляться Сере было бесполезно. Она была смешливая, хитрая и очень настырная. 

— О том, как хорошо ты смотришься сзади, — невозмутимо сказал наемник.  
— Бебебе, — эльфийка показала ему язык. — Кстати, о тех, кто хорошо смотрится сзади. Вы видели ту новенькую блондиночку-посудомойку? Я с нее не могу просто. Жопень три километра. 

Сера довольно прищурилась. 

— Ничего, — признал Бык.  
— Не знаю, не в моем вкусе, — пожал плечами Варрик, повернувшись в сторону кухни и хорошенько рассмотрев предмет беседы. 

Кассандра громко вздохнула и оперлась щекой о кулак. С тех пор, как у Каллена появились новые обязанности, и он реже стал появляться в их компании, разговоры не заходили ни о чем серьезнее задниц местных девиц. 

— Ну да, на ней же нет рычажка, — эльфийка схватила руку Быка и, обняв ее, начала чмокать. — О, Бьянка, любовь всей моей жизни... Мне не терпится остаться с тобой наедине и заправить в тебя свой остренький болтик... 

Гном кинул в нее шариком, свернутым из мягкого хлеба. Сера захохотала и замахала руками, как крыльями, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но все же свалилась со стула. 

— Она больная какая-то, нет? — гном осмотрелся. 

Кассандра вновь была с ним полностью согласна. 

— Какие же вы все скууууучные, — эльфийка выглянула из-под стола. — Рогатый, вот ты же не такой. Ну скажи что-нибудь веселое.  
— Например?  
— Вот, я точно знаю, что ты тоже любишь здоровенные титьки. Как ты думаешь, у кого из этих курочек они больше всего? 

Бык осмотрел помещение таверны. Почти все официантки носили закрытые сарафаны и оценить размер их груди было довольно сложно. Благо, до этого он видел некоторых и без одежды, поэтому знал точный ответ. 

— Вон у той.  
— Чернявой? Да ладно! Колись, колись, колись. Как она?  
— Нормально.  
— Пффф, подробности! Хотя нет, я буду завидовать! Лучше так! Чтобы было интереснее проводить вечерок, давайте поиграем!  
— Мне уже страшно, — сглотнула Кассандра.  
— Да! — довольно воскликнула Сера. — Суть игры... так... Ага! Надо честно-честно ответить на вопрос. С кем из всех тут присутствующих вы бы сделали динь-динь? Чпок-чпок. Трах-трах. Кому что ближе. Кассандра, чур ты первая. 

Эльфийка положила руки на стол и, устроившись на них подбородком, посмотрела на Искательницу большими маслянистыми глазами. 

— Ни с кем, — отрезала женщина, — мне не нравится эта игра. Это вообще не игра. Кто выигрывает? Кто проигрывает? Она бессмысленна.  
— Ну давай, это весело!  
— Да, это очень весело, — согласился Варрик и методично запилил Кассандру взглядом. — Кого бы ты выбрала?  
— Никого из присутствующих! — не сдавалась та.  
— Ага, значит, его среди присутствующих нет...  
— Не смей переиначивать мои слова!  
— А мне вон та нравится, — перебила их Сера. — С короткими волосами. Ух.  
— По мне и эта ничего, приятная, — Варрик перевел глаза на уютную гномку с метлой. — Напоминает кого-то.  
— Кассандра, ты все еще не признаешься, кого бы сопроводила на сеновал?  
— Отстань, Сера.  
— А я что? Я ничего! — эльфийка нетерпеливо постучала пальцами по столешнице. — Так, рогоносец, твоя очередь. Сразу говорю, выбирать больше двух за раз запрещается. Кто по тебе самый-самый?

Бык сложил руки на груди и, не осматриваясь, пожал плечами. 

— Да они все одинаковые.  
— Люди в принципе одинаковы! Это факт. Но с каких это вдруг пор тебе стал нужен кто-то особенный? — ехидно хмыкнула Сера, заваливая голову на ладони. 

Кунари помолчал немного.

— Наверное, с тех, как я стал нужен ему.  
— А, — эльфийка пожевала губу. — Ну ладно. Слишком сложно. Оп-оп, смотрите, кто рассыпал ящик со свежепомытыми вилками. О, собирай их, собирай! Еще никого не надумала, Кассандра?

Искательница со стоном утопила лицо в ладонях.  
Вечер шел своим чередом.


	6. Глава 6

Тревелиан никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что его называли Инквизитором. От упоминания этого слова в голове зажигался образ строгого старика с безумными глазами, призывающего рубить головы всем несогласным с режимом. Максвелл очень хотел верить, что люди не видели его таким. И еще больше — что он не был таким. За свои путешествия по землям Ферелдена и Орлея он привык встречать множество сомневающихся в мощи и возможностях Инквизиции. Он их переубеждал. Не то, чтобы он сам так уж в это верил. Однако осознание того, что Инквизиция больше не кучка людей со светлой верой в будущее и порядок, удобный для всех, а настоящая сила, с которой считались, согревало его и мотивировало идти дальше. 

А еще у него теперь были покои. Свои настоящие инквизиторские покои.  
Это была невероятно большая комната. Намного больше, чем была у него в родном особняке Тревелианов. Может быть, такая же, как у его брата.  
Максвелл измерил ее сперва взглядом, потом шагами. Особой роскошью она не отличалась, зато из нее вынесли весь мусор. Такое пространство оставляло простор для многих идей. Здесь можно было обустроить рабочее место, удобный стол для бумаг и небольшое кресло. Желательно помягче. Несмотря на внушительный опыт верховой езды, его бедра очень страдали от частых поездок. А еще какой-нибудь ковер. Каменные полы тут были очень холодными, что неудивительно: огромные окна и двери на балконы занимали почти две стены. А эти двери, казалось, не меняли со Священного Века. 

Тревелиан подошел к длинному высокому зеркалу. Его подставка была сломана и, чтобы оно не упало, его прислонили к стене. Мужчина сперва и не догадался, что это зеркало, уж очень толстый слой пыли на нем лежал. Стерев его ребром ладони, он заметил за спиной поднимающегося по лестнице первого посетителя. Первого, не считая Кассандры, которая лично провела его сюда и лично убедилась, что в темном шкафу не прячутся венатори. 

— Неплохо ты тут обосновался, босс. 

Максвелл обернулся, встречая кунари. Он не упустил то, что тот принес с собой округлую бутылку. 

— Что это? — не преминул спросить он. 

Тревелиан позднее укорил себя. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз вел себя так невоспитанно. 

— Выпивка, — Бык покрутил бутылку в руках. — Светлое вино. Не люблю вино. Но говорят, ты другое не пьешь.  
— Оно для меня?  
— Новоселье же.

Поставив вино на шаткий столик у перил, кунари прошел вперед. Он осмотрел стены, окна, подмигнул своему отражению в очищенном от пыли кусочке зеркала. Особенно его заинтересовала кровать.  
Без стеснения он сел на середину и попробовал на ней попрыгать.  
Максвелл прикрыл улыбку рукой, наблюдая за ним.  
Опоры скрипели нещадно, но эта кровать была лучшим, что мог предложить Скайхолд. По крайней мере простыни, которыми она была перестелена, были целыми и свежими. Вот каркас оставлял желать лучшего, да и продавленный матрац обещал постоянное скатывание к центру постели. 

— Думал, это я сплю в стойле. Бывает и похуже. Разделяешь муки народа? Я ожидал мягкую перинку и атласные покрывала.

Тревелиан закатил глаза. 

— Я же не Императрица и не ее придворная дама, чтобы спать на атласе.  
— Не все придворные дамы могут себе такое позволить. Но ты ведь теперь Инквизитор.  
— Только не начинай. 

Развернувшись к нему спиной, Максвелл поморщился.  
Больше всего он боялся, что этот новый титул дистанцирует его от остальных. Он бы не хотел, чтобы это произошло с теми, кого он считал друзьями. 

— Да ладно, для меня ты всегда будешь просто боссом. 

Тревелиан вздохнул. 

— Как тебе тут живется? — участливо спросил Бык. — Не тот сарай, что был в Убежище, все-таки.  
— Я еще тут не жил. Пока расчищали верхние этажи, я оставался внизу, вместе со всеми.  
— Взлетел, можно сказать, — он еще несколько раз поерзал по кровати и поднялся. — Не нравится мне эта твоя постелька. Не говоря о том, что матрац отсырел, так еще и конструкция ненадежная. Не подвигаешься.  
— Она рассчитана на то, чтобы на ней спать, а не скакать. 

В отражении Максвелл увидел, что кунари подошел ближе. Тому тоже нравилось смотреть в зеркало. 

— На кроватях разным занимаются, — многозначительно протянул Бык. — Теперь и у тебя есть все условия.  
— Ты смеешься?  
— Ммм. 

Он стоял так близко, что Тревелиан спиной чувствовал, какой он теплый. 

— Мне нравится твоя пижамка, — кунари вытянул руки через его плечи, поправляя его воротник. — Стильно. Удобно. Только цвет какашка.  
— Это не пижамка! — Максвелл повернулся и отпихнул его от себя. — И не какашка.  
— Ты сказал слово какашка. 

Тревелиан закрыл лицо ладонями и тихо застонал. Подняв глаза, он выглянул из-за пальцев и увидел, что Бык продолжал усмехаться. 

— Если не перестанешь, я скажу еще несколько нехороших слов  
— Скажи. Прямо сюда. 

Кунари наклонил голову, приближая острое ухо к его губам. Максвелл не знал, что ему больше хотелось, все же сказать пару ласковых или... Или поцеловать его.  
Мысль была неожиданной, горячной и немного абсурдной. Мужчина не знал, откуда она взялась в его голове. Словно все симпатия, восторг и волнение, которые он испытывал в присутствии Быка, наконец сформировались в идею.  
Поцеловать его. Интересно, как он отреагирует на это?  
Но эти помыслы... Дело ли в том, что они наконец оказались совсем одни? Обычно рядом всегда кто-то был. Кто мешал, сбивал, отвлекал, да и просто был третьим, а то и четвертым, и пятым заодно.  
Или... или же это было не столь в единении, сколь в его близости? Лица и губ. Максвелл был уверен, что думал о них неподобающе много за последнее время. Не то, чтобы поначалу он о них не думал. Но теперь кунари был почти всегда рядом, стоял подле с огромной секирой, готовый к бою, или прохаживался рядом, раздавая интересные советы с учетом своего шпионского опыта...  
Тревелиан все время видел его лицо. Хмурое или смеющееся, расслабленное или ожесточенное. Никогда не равнодушное. А когда не видел его, то думал о нем.  
Все-таки, что будет, если поцеловать его? 

— Инквизитор!

Дверь внизу хлопнула; одна из разведчиц Лелианы, взбежавшая вверх по лестнице, остановилась на верхней площадке, чтобы отдышаться, и подняла руку вверх, показывая, что собирается что-то сказать.  
Кунари медленно перевел взгляд на нее и так же неспешно разогнулся. Тревелиан же не чувствовал себя так уверенно. Он подумал о том, что, должно быть, решила про себя девушка, застав их за приватной беседой. Он резко опустил лицо, надеясь, что румянец пропадет до того, как ему придется посмотреть в ответ. 

— Прошу... прошу простить меня за спешку, — сказала разведчица и поинтересовалась, на мгновение забыв о своей первоначальной цели. — Я... я чему-то помешала?  
— Нет! — выпалил Максвелл.

Бык взглянул на него с сомнением. 

— Что-то срочное?  
— Да, это... советница Лелиана велела передать вам лично, — девушка выпрямилась, — это касается... касается Разрыва на юге от Редклиффа.  
— Разрыв на юге от Редклиффе? Новый? — кунари фыркнул. — Они там как грибы растут. Ужасный климат.

Разведчица закусила губу, словно раздумывая, отвечать сразу или дать им немного времени. 

— Нет, насколько мне известно, он не новый.  
— Что это значит?  
— По нашим данным, это тот же самый Разрыв, с которым вы имели дело в прошлый раз в этой области.

Тревелиан покачал головой. 

— Боюсь, тут все же ошибка, — мягко сказал он. — Они не могут раскрыться заново. Что-то в ваших данных напутали.  
— Сэр, я только передаю новости, я не знаю подробностей этого. Наши люди там сообщили, что он раскрылся. Тот же Разрыв, на том же месте. Но большего я не знаю. 

Девушка вытащила из-за пояса свернутую рулоном карту, протягивая ее. Максвелл развернул бумагу, рассматривая рисунок местности и наскоро набросанные пометки. Бык заглянул туда же через его плечо.

— Это может быть то же место, — Тревелиан поднял голову. — Или очень близко. Но... как? Такого еще не случалось. 

Кунари только развел руками. 

— Сказать об этом Касс?  
— Да, ей стоит... Я сам ей скажу. 

Максвелл кивнул разведчице, отпуская ее, и, не отрывая глаз от карты, проследовал к выходу. 

... 

Отнесясь к новости с еще большим скепсисом, Кассандра ни на секунду не поверила в то, что Разрыв вновь открыт. По крайней мере, именно так она заявила, когда получила эту информацию. Превратив чучело, на котором она отрабатывала в тот момент удары, в труху, она развернулась и громко фыркнула. Долго всматриваясь в глаза Тревелиана, которому было известно не больше ее, а потом и в карту с отметками, она только качала головой.  
Она практически настояла на своем присутствии. Искательнице противиться было невозможно.  
Узнав о грядущем возвращении в Редклифф, Варрик тоже изъявил желание в нем участвовать. По его словам, он, как очевидец закрытия первого Разрыва, должен был освидетельствовать и второе. Для своего оправдания он буркнул что-то о сапогах, появившихся на речном рынке, которые хотел бы заполучить.  
Максвелл понимал, они беспокоились за него. А он беспокоился за них. 

От недавнего дождя земля была мокрой. От холода — покрылась коркой, под которой оставалась топкой и скользкой. В плотном тумане, висящем над ней, было сложно разобрать привычную дорогу. 

— Это же безумие какое-то, да? — негромко спросил гном. — Ты лично запечатал эту щель и вот, она снова здесь. 

Тревелиан рассеянно пожал плечами. В дороге ему приходили разные мысли. Первая — что это все ужасная ошибка. Он часто надеялся на это. Когда его тетушка привезла из Антивы красный костюмчик и сказала, что это для него. Когда его тащили, закованного в цепи, в холодное подземелье. Когда в его руки вкладывали меч и говорили, что теперь он за все в ответе.  
Максвелл думал, что, возможно, не успел закончить с Разрывом до того, как его отключило. Быть может, затянутый не до конца, он вновь разросся. Ему хотелось верить в то, что это простая неурядица, а не новый тип проблем, с которыми им придется иметь дело.

Земля, продрогшая от ледяного дождя, полнилась следами. Крупными, мелкими. Чем дальше отряд был от Редклиффа, тем менее человеческими они становились. Он не мог определить навскидку, кому они принадлежали, но Варрик сказал, что здесь, должно быть, водится много лис. Хорошо, если только лис. 

— В этот раз можно нормально разбежаться, — сказал Железный Бык. — Там есть неплохое место у заваленного дерева. Я в прошлый раз его приметил. Можно спрятать гнома там и переключиться на основной костяк.  
— Эй, полегче.  
— Мы еще не знаем, появились ли там демоны или нет, — напомнила Кассандра. — Сообщений от жителей не поступало, только от разведчиков.  
— А когда нам в последний раз везло?  
— Тоже верно. 

Воздух поменялся. На вкус и запах он стал походить на болотные испарения. Кроме него это никто не замечал.  
Тревелиан стиснул зубы. Пульс в виске заколотил так сильно, что это наверняка было видно со стороны. Кромка рощи впереди заслезилась, оповещая о приближении Разрыва. Он действительно был там. Сведения оказались правдивы, но было ли это хорошей новостью?

В левой ладони застучала кровь. Намного сильнее, чем в предыдущие разы.  
Он не стал останавливаться. 

Максвелл напрягся, когда Бык нагнал его и пошел рядом. Но вместе с напряжением от присутствия кого-то физического так близко он почти позабыл о том, что где-то здесь Разрыв. 

— Босс, все в порядке? — кунари говорил тихо. 

Ничего не было в порядке. 

— Демоны, да? — продолжил он. — Я тоже чувствую. Не так, как ты, наверное. 

Тревелиану не нравились его предположения. Он не знал, что это было. Но ему не нравилось.

— Все хорошо, — фыркнул он, вскидывая на него возмущенный взгляд. — Демоны. Кого они могут напугать. 

Бык помолчал немного. 

— Ну да. Я же рядом. 

Его ладонь легла на плечо Максвелла, ободрительно сжимая.

В голове было столько мыслей, казалось, для боли там попросту нет места. Но она оставалась. То на краю сознания едва уловимым покалыванием, то в кончиках пальцев, перетекая внутрь тела. Она замещала собой все, что было внутри. Ее хотелось унять.  
Он уже предвкушал, как утолит ее зуд, сжав в руках оружие и расправившись с очередными порождениями Тени. Как заткнет эту проклятую дырку. Заткнет столько раз подряд, сколько нужно.  
Тревелиан погладил шершавую рукоять меча на своем бедре и посмотрел прямо. Ноги замерли раньше хода мыслей. 

— А вот это уже интересно, — негромко сказал Варрик позади и вышел чуть вперед, выглядывая из-за спин идущих впереди мужчины и кунари.  
— Я так и знала, — подтвердила Кассандра. 

Затормозили и спрятались за деревьями они вовремя.  
Разведчики не лгали. Разрыв был там же, где и в предыдущий раз. Но он был совсем крошечный. Трещинка висела невысоко над землей, да и пылала не так ярко, как другие. Она даже не извергала демонов, лишь всполохи зелени, похожие на хвосты протуберанцев.  
Любопытным было не это. Совсем близко от нее находилось несколько человек, около десятка, может быть, больше. Ничуть не страшась такой близости от врат в Тень, они обходили Разрыв кругом и говорили. Их темная форма была знакома. 

— Венатори, — скривился Бык, высматривая их в просвет между двумя почти сросшимися стволами. — Везде, сучата, поспевают.  
— Могу снять парочку прямо отсюда, — Варрик тихо достал Бьянку из-за плеча и стал разглядывать неприятелей через прицел. — Ходят тут.  
— А не интересно, что они задумали? Связано ли это с Корифеем?  
— Почему-то мне кажется, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, — цыкнула Кассандра. 

Максвелл задержал дыхание, рассматривая их.  
Они были похожи на обычный отряд венатори. Несколько мечников, пара специалистов по дальнему бою. Трое магов в капюшонах, судя по их посохам. Вряд ли они поспособствовали раскрытию Разрыва одним своим присутствием. Должно было быть что-то еще.  
Тевинтерцы впереди заспорили. Один из них в гневе смахнул капюшон и огладил рукой бритую голову. 

— Я готов поклясться, что это тот мальчик-зайчик, который у вас зельями занимался, — сказал кунари. — Никогда мне не нравился.  
— Адан? Невозможно, — Искательница отпихнула его в сторону. — Невозможно. Он... он пропал.

Но мужчина перед ними действительно был Аданом. Стоило ему развернуться, Кассандра разглядела его .  
Их аптекарь мало кому нравился. Нелюдимый, возмущенный положением вещей и своей ролью. В то время многие были возмущены. Тревелиан даже не мог сказать, что тот жаловался больше всех или обращал на себя особое внимание. Такой же, как и все. Он мало что о нем вообще помнил. 

— Дерьмово, — признал гном. — Видел у нас все, знает. Вы ведь все его лекарскими штучками закупались?  
— Его, должно быть, переманили после падения Убежища, — сглотнула женщина. — Когда мы... не успели вернуться...

Она могла быть права. К сожалению, у их людей не было возможности сразу же оказать помощь тем, кто попал под завалы снега. Когда они прибыли туда, в живых не осталось никого. Не исключено, что венатори, добравшиеся туда раньше, захотели получить членов Инквизиции, обладающих ценными сведениями. Впрочем, вряд ли аптекарь знал что-то особенное. С другой стороны, он явно был магом. Мало ли что еще он мог сокрыть. 

Один из заклинателей венатори, бросив спорить с Аданом, взял какую-то бумагу из его рук.  
Прочертив посохом на земле руну, он царапнул свое запястье небольшим кинжалом, выпуская немного крови, и начал читать. 

— Мы должны их остановить или?.. — Варрик бросил неуверенный взгляд на Максвелла.  
— Подождем. 

Тревелиан моргнул. Образ Разрыва задрожал. От ритуала, какой бы они тут ни проводили, зеленый свет стал расходиться от места трещины, как рябь по воде. И увеличиваться.  
Наружу пробился маленький дух. Шустрый и вертлявый, он кинулся за деревья, как только оказался по эту сторону. Несмотря на это показательное выступление, Разрыв не обрадовался, как это бывало, когда он мог выпустить из себя новых демонов. Раньше это походило на выдох облегчения. А сейчас... Тень чувствовала боль. Словно на ней пробили рану.

— Кассандра, заклинатели, Варрик, четверо с левого фланга, Бык...  
— Да-да-да, все остальные. Пошли уже, а? 

Обойдя венатори с обратной стороны, гном спрятался за упавшим деревом, которое ему так рекомендовал до это кунари. Осторожно подав знак готовности, он высадил самого близкого к нему солдата.  
Паника, поднявшаяся от неожиданности, не утихла быстро. Едва лопнул купол заклятия, и Разрыв перестал расти, маги переключились на подоспевающих к ним врагов. Кассандра ловко прервала заклинание одного из них, и электрический заряд разорвался у него в руках.  
В суматохе никто не следил за Тенью. Тревелиан, окруженный несколькими двуручниками, сам забылся на некоторое время, и о том, что в мир удалось просочиться новому демону, узнал только по тому, как раздраженно сплюнул на землю Бык, кивая ему на проскользнувший мимо силуэт. Максвелл не успел подумать, чем именно это могло быть — ему пришлось закрываться от лучника, спрятавшегося где-то между деревьями. 

Демон Гнева не казался опасным в своем первоначальном обличие. Небольшой огонек, метающийся то туда, то сюда. Он был похож на любопытно поднявшееся пламя костра. Такую малютку стоило бояться не больше, чем камина, в который нечаянно можно сунуть руку.  
Но стоило Гневу пробраться в гущу сражения... проскочить между скрещенными клинками, он выворачивал душу наизнанку. Питаясь переполняющими бьющихся эмоциями, он рос, как на дрожжах, поднимаясь все выше и выше. Он уже не просто кормился от донора, он поселял в нем гнев куда более ослепляющий, лишающий мыслей и разума. 

Прощупывая окружающих, Гнев гоготал от удовольствия. Он словно попал на сказочный пир.  
Когда на него наконец обратили внимание, он вырос настолько, что мог поглотить человека целиком. Его свечение заполняло все вокруг, силуэты сражающихся плясали на деревьях, как в театре теней.

Отрезанный от других следом огня, оставленным демоном, Тревелиан уговорил взять себя в руки. Он раньше встречал таких и с успехом с ними расправлялся. 

Гнев разочарованно фыркнул сажей, уворачиваясь от меча. В его добыче было недостаточно злости. Страх, боль, переживание. Все, что угодно. Но не то.  
Демон дернулся вперед, заставляя врага отпрянуть и рухнуть наземь, и втянул руки в огнистое тело, ища более приятную цель. Кажется, она была. 

Максвелл не помнил, как успел подняться. На секунды он забыл про Разрыв, метку, венатори и прочую чушь. Про все, кроме спины Быка, наступающего на троих мужчин в тяжелой броне. Демон Гнева, словно запамятовав о нем, смотрел на нее, а маленький язычок пламени скользил по безгубой дыре, служившей ему ртом. Он крался с левого бока, если можно было красться, пылая, как горящий стог, но слишком поглощенный битвой кунари его не видел.  
Тревелиан без раздумий бросился на демона с целью, если не переключить на себя, то хотя бы отвлечь.  
Меч вскользнул в огонь, ища его сердце, и больше это походило на ворочание углей медным прутом. Максвеллу чудилось, что весь металл его брони оплавляется, впитываясь в его кожу, разъедая и сводя с ума. Клинок словно согнулся, а все окружающее сгорало. Пламя проникло внутрь, жгучее и ядовитое. Оно мешало дышать, душило и пыталось поглотить. Но он не сдавался.  
Его откинуло назад. Огненный кокон, опутывающий демона, под ударами его меча вскрылся, как гнойник, растекаясь болотным горючим, на котором замелькали быстро угасающие костерки. Вихрь жара, как выпущенный из свиного пузыря воздух, рванул в обратную сторону, сметая все на своем пути.

Грудь будто была наполнена дымом. Тревелиан кашлял, но никак не мог выдохнуть его весь. Кое-как став на четвереньки, он выплюнул кровь, перемешанную с гарью, в сторону и опустил лицо на холодеющую землю. 

— Босс? — рука погладила его по спине. — Максвелл? Максвелл? 

Тревелиан не сопротивлялся, когда его перевернули на бок. Голова кружилась, а затылок, которым он ударился о камень, ныл. Ему даже почудилось, что его кто-то назвал по имени.  
Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой рога. А ниже соски. А посередине расплывалось какое-то пятно. Кажется, это было лицо. 

— Босс, в конце-то концов, это же я твой зад прикрываю, а не ты мой, — с укоризной сказало пятно. 

Фокус возвращался.

Кассандра подошла к ним, всклокоченная и недовольная. 

— Они ушли, — рявкнула она раньше, чем посмотрела на Тревелиана. — Четверо. И этот Адан. Создатель, как я раньше не поняла, что он... способен на такое. Вы видели, что происходило? Демоны сторонились их, не трогали. О, что же они еще успеют натворить...

Максвелл сел, рука Быка соскользнула с его груди. 

— Мне нужно... — он встал, опираясь на кунари. — Нужно закрыть Разрыв.  
— Тревелиан, они ушли, — повторила Кассандра. — Я не успела сдержать всех, пока вы... пока демон... Я не успела.  
— Ты не успела, а кое-кто другой кое-что успел. 

Вальяжно продвигаясь со стороны деревьев, к ним шел Варрик.

— Бежал тут один милый и прямо в мою сторону. Удержать я его, увы, не смог, очень резвый был. Впрочем, кое-какую вещицу я у него прихватил. Пригодится, подозреваю.

Гном помахал клочком бумаги. 

— Серединку уж урвал. Хоть поймем, что за демонщиной они тут занимались. 

Разъяснив обстоятельства, Варрик упер руки в бока. Еще не отошедший от шока Тревелиан молчал. Кассандра моргала.

— Ну? Я молодец? — настоял тот.  
— Люблю этого гнома, — хмыкнул Бык.  
— Сгодится. 

...

Как будто бы сцена в таверне

Ощупывая свои руки и лицо, Максвелл по-прежнему не верил, что кожа осталась цела. Ему казалось, он сгорел там до костей. Иллюзия была настолько сильной, что он до сих пор вздрагивал, бросая взор на лампаду, раскачивающуюся у двери в "Чайку и маяк".  
Разложив перед собой клочок бумаги, который в ходе потасовки удалось стянуть Варрику, Кассандра разровняла его и вглядывалась в слова. Содержимого текста на тевинском она не понимала, но делала кое-какие выводы. 

— Здесь, — она провела пальцем по тексту. — Это похоже на необходимые детали, на список. Тут цифры.  
— Рецепт, — подсказал гном.  
— Возможно. 

Женщина еще некоторое время смотрела на бумагу, а потом пододвинула ее к Быку. 

— Что ты можешь сказать? 

Кунари перевел взгляд с Максвелла на подсунутый ему лист. 

— Древний диалект. Но текст не старинный, чернила еще мажутся. Да и написано слишком неуверенно, чтобы быть перекопированным из старой книги. Он был написан недавно. Могли использовать его для шифра. Судя по количеству правок, этот... рецепт не доработан. Рискну предположить, это был первый раз, когда этот ритуал проводился.  
— Это хорошо, да? — спросил Варрик, махом допив свое пиво. — Если эта бумажка у нас, вряд ли они смогут провернуть подобное.  
— Вряд ли они не напишут его заново, — нахмурился Бык.  
— У них всегда может быть копия, — заметила Кассандра.  
— Сомневаюсь, раз это проба. Но нам все же лучше найти этих скотов, пока они не провели новые эксперименты. Босс, есть мысли? 

Глаза Тревелиана никак не могли сконцентрироваться на чем-то. Он смотрел, но видел перед собой только плывущие строки. 

— Найти, — кивнул он. — Надо найти.  
— Нужно будет прочесать большую площадь, они могут быть не одни, — предположил гном.  
— Я смогу достать отряд в течение трех дней, — задумчиво сказала Кассандра. — Люди Каллена были неподалеку. Севернее от нашей позиции. Там была какая-то неразбериха.  
— Зачем их отрывать? — запротестовал Бык. — У меня есть вариант получше.  
— Пешая прогулка? — уточнил Варрик.  
— Нет, — кунари наклонился вперед, опираясь на сложенные руки. — Мои мальцы уже давно без дела сидят. Скоро последние штаны в нашем кабачке пропивать начнут. Отчего бы им это не поручить?  
— "Быкам"? — переспросил Максвелл. — Это... стоящая затея.  
— И я о чем, — он улыбнулся. — Им не впервой. Да и доберутся быстрее, чем ваш отряд. И заметить их на местности не так легко. Я их как раз тут пережду и введу в курс дела.  
— Тогда решено, — Искательница облегченно выдохнула. — Варрик, пошли за гонцом. Отправим его сейчас же.

Тот тихо заворчал, мол, нашла себе гномика на побегушках, но проследовал к выходу.

— Теперь к этому, — женщина вновь придвинула бумагу к себе. — Все же лучше узнать, что именно тут говорится. У нас есть специалист по вопросам древних языков, так что это можно поручить ему.  
— И за ним послать? — безучастно поинтересовался Тревелиан.  
— Зачем? Встретим его лично в Скайхолде.  
— Нам... стоит уходить отсюда?  
— Я тут и один управлюсь, — уверил кунари. — Еще посмотрим, кто быстрее дело урегулирует. Вы с вашими исследованиями или мы на месте.  
— Разумно, — согласилась с ним Кассандра. — Так у нас будет в два раза больше шансов преуспеть. Пойду справлюсь о лошадях.

Она ушла скоро и не оглядываясь. Она громко стучала каблуками по полу и с шумом отодвигала стулья со своего прохода, будто пыталась заглушить собственные мысли и не дать себе думать. Максвелл знал, о чем. О том же, о чем думали они все.  
Адан. Член Инквизиции. Бывший член Инквизиции. Он не выглядел сломленным духом, не выглядел человеком, которого заставили работать на врага. Он был вполне доволен жизнью, он пылал ею, он проникся чужой идеей.  
И он просто их предал. Член Инквизиции. Много ли стоила организация, участников которой было так легко переманить? Не особенно. 

— Босс, ты выглядишь, как дерьмо. 

Тревелиан потер лицо руками, прогоняя мрак из головы. Он уже и без его комментария видел свое отражение. Бледный с черными от сажи ушами и огромными мешками под глазами. В любом случае, снаружи было лучше, чем внутри.

— Ты же такой зеленый не потому, что тебе не хочется доверять мне такую мелочь?  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — Максвелл положил руки на стол. 

Ему не нравилась идея оставлять тут Быка одного. И еще идея самому оставаться одному. Он не знал, какая из них была хуже. 

— Просто... знаешь... Странно будет не увидеть тебя. Завтра. Послезавтра. Я не знаю, сколько займет это дело.  
— Бык всегда возвращается, — уверенно сказал кунари. — Ставлю золотой на то, что мы найдем их и свернем им шеи раньше, чем вы там что-то раскопаете в своих записях.  
— А кто будет... кхм... все это время прикрывать мне зад?  
— Не думаю, что в Скайхолде есть от кого прикрывать зад. Хотя кузнец, кажется, на тебя подозрительно поглядывает. Надо было ему вмазать перед уездом, чтобы не думал... Мда. 

Тревелиан опустил лицо, хмыкая. Он перестал дышать и поднял глаза, когда большие руки Быка накрыли его собственные и легонько сжали. 

— Все будет хорошо, — еще раз заверил его кунари. — Во-первых, я скала. Во-вторых, золотой мне очень пригодится. Подошвы на сапогах почти протерлись.

Он еще что-то говорил. А пальцы у него были теплые-теплые.


	7. Chapter 7

Жестами Патий напоминал стервятника. Заложив руки за спину, он вышагивал птичьими шагами по библиотеке; голова раскачивалась вперед и назад на его длинной складчатой шее. Иногда старик подходил к столу, где лежал текст, который ему предоставили Тревелиан с Кассандрой, смотрел на него ненавидящим взглядом, а потом возвращался к книжным полкам. Он бродил мимо них, едва поглядывая на корешки книг, словно старался усыпить их бдительность. А стоило книгам расслабиться, он внезапно подскакивал к какой-нибудь из полок и выхватывал жертву, относя ее к столу.  
Максвелл судорожно сглатывал каждый раз, когда Патий проносился мимо. Искательница притворялась невозмутимой, но даже у нее несколько прядей волос встали от него дыбом.

— Это абсолютная чушь, — рявкнул старик на Тревелиана. — Безграмотная немыслимая чушь. Вы только посмотрите сюда.

Сухой костлявый палец уперся в одно из слов.

— Это неправильно, крайне неправильно, — продолжал он. — Отсутствует соблюдение элементарных правил грамматики, я уже молчу про пунктуацию. Нет, я молчать не стану. Ну что это такое?

Кассандра помассировала глаза сквозь веки.

— Нас интересует только суть.  
— Да нет здесь никакой сути. Это похоже на каракули ленивого ученика, который где-то откопал словарик и разбросал слова абы как.  
— Возможно, это шифр, — предположил Максвелл. — Бык был, наверное, прав. Кто-то просто использовал древний диалект, чтобы сделать написанное непонятным стороннему глазу. Старинный текст не мог быть настолько... наполнен ошибками. Я думаю.  
— Более того, юноша, — Патий стукнул книгой по столу, — ошибок здесь больше, чем слов. Между прочим, в древние времена, хоть их и клянут, все писали грамотно. А за описки отрубали пальцы.

Вряд ли он был настолько стар, чтобы помнить те времена, но ему отчего-то верилось. Скорее всего, из-за сотни морщин, бороздящих его лоб, и щек, болтающихся на уровне подбородка.

— Читаю дословно, — старик откашлялся. — Вероятнее проталкивать течь могут два мага или три пробовать. Ха, они уже тут не уверены. Кхм-кхм. Разогнав маленькую течи, сутки на крови разъема бито тело лириума. Болиголов для отхода и принятия чувство Тень нагонит влиять быстрый. И это только начало. Дальше еще страннее. Я вам на отдельном листе набросаю. Вот скажите, ну разве за такое не стоит отправлять на плаху?

Более занятые смыслом текста, чем его оформлением, Кассандра и Тревелиан обсуждали его содержание.

— Речь идет, полагаю, о продолжении ритуала, — сказал мужчина. — Ты помнишь, небольшой Разрыв они открыли еще до нашего прихода. Наверное, это и есть маленькая течь. Уже потом несколько магов продолжали ритуал и призывали демонов. Они не знали, сколько заклинателей понадобится, отсюда и неуверенность в тексте.  
— И эта магия крови, — женщина повела бровью. — Тут явно про нее. Хотя не могу понять, при чем там лириум, если они все же используют кровь.  
— А болиголов? Это... это что?  
— Это трава, — заметил Патий. — Но много я об этом не знаю. Меня больше интересуют механизмы. И птицы с треугольными головами. И история появления котов на материке. В общем, все, что угодно, кроме трав.

Кассандра задумчиво потерла подбородок.

— Единственное, что я могу предположить это то, что он используется непосредственно для раскрытия Разрыва. Но вот только как?  
— Ты не думаешь, что он мог быть упомянут лишь как мера против... нас? Там сказано, отхода... Например, он им был бы нужен, чтобы отравить — я не знаю, можно ли отравить этим; кажется, любой травой можно, — тех, кто их преследует?  
— Хм... пока ты не сказал, не думала.  
— А еще там сказано принятия...

К сожалению, остальной текст после перевода понятнее не стал, но все равно нужно было отметить труд ученого.

— Вы нам очень помогли, — поблагодарил его Максвелл.  
— Да уж, поседел тут лишний раз, — старик почесал голову. — Вот в прошлый раз вы приносили такой достойный экземпляр языка, любо-дорого было читать.  
— Это... это где были омерзительные описания кровавых жертвоприношений? — переспросила Кассандра.

Патий надулся.

— Язык там был идеален.

Не дожидаясь комментариев, специалист по древним диалектам, как паук, уполз в свой любимый темный угол библиотеки.

...

Встретиться уединенно получилось только на кузнице. По мере того, как Скайхолд заполнялся людьми, все сложнее было найти место без чужих глаз. Никто не хотел говорить вслух, но то, что в этом замешан член Инквизиции, стало для всех большим разочарованием. Об этом не стремились распространяться, а те немногие, кто был в курсе дела, то и дело предавались тревожным волнениям.

Каллен хмурился. Заполучить его было большой удачей. Не без помощи Жозефины удалось выцепить его между тренировками бойцов, поездками к дальним округам и советами с другими военачальниками.  
Варрика же найти тоже оказалось тем еще вопросом. Два дня о нем ничего не было слышно, а потом он объявился сам, еще и с новостями.

Кассандра кратко передала перевод выкраденной бумаги.

— Про магов, — приостановил ее Каллен. — Сколько их было на месте?  
— Как минимум, трое, — ответила она. — Двое погибли.  
— Один точно сбежал, этот аптекарь, — кивнул гном. — Видел, когда записку у кого-то из его дружков утягивал. Если бы тот сук меня об дерево не уронил, целиком бы была у нас.  
— И ритуал проводили все они?  
— Да, все трое. Сначала один использовал магию крови, дальше к нему подключились остальные.

Тревелиан смотрел на развернутый лист, лежащий перед ними на столе. Слов он все еще не понимал, но знание содержания во многом помогло.

— Они были не уверены, сколько им нужно человек, — сказал он чуть громче обычного, привлекая их внимание. — Во время суматохи вряд ли удалось это определить. Значит, для повторения им понадобится еще два мага.  
— Да, задача, — советник сложил руки перед собой, постукивая подушечками пальцев друг о друга. — Одного мага еще можно как-то привлечь. Но чтобы двоих. После зачистки этих мест там не осталось мятежников.  
— Кстати, Кудряшка, это ты вовремя помянул, — похвалил его Варрик и, порывшись в кармане, достал еще одну бумагу.

Разложив ее рядом с описанием ритуала, он указал на несколько точек.

— Мне мои ушки доложили, что один из отрядов венатори все-таки миновал Крествуд. Их видели вот здесь. Очень близко.  
— Почему не остановили? — возмутился Каллен.  
— Это же были мои ушки, а не вооруженные военные силы, — недовольно отозвался гном, работа людей которого не была оценена по достоинству. — А потом их заметили здесь.  
— Похоже, они движутся в сторону Редклиффа, — заметила Искательница.  
— Догадалась, молодец. А теперь... Вопрос. Какова вероятность, что отряд А не пересечется с отрядом Б?  
— Мы еще не получали сведений о том, что ушедшие от нас венатори схвачены, — задумчиво сказала Кассандра. — Там огромная площадь. Их найти не так просто.  
— Надо достать еще людей, — подвел итог Каллен.

Тревелиан нахмурился.

— "Быки" справятся. Мы это поручили им.  
— Поимку остатков венатори — да, но не еще один большой отряд, — рассудительно заметил Варрик. — Их там действительно много.

Он начал сворачивать карту, но Максвелл остановил его.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Если мы и пошлем людей, то с севера. Вот отсюда.  
— Хм, — Искательница присмотрелась к пункту, на который он указывал. — А "быки" пойдут с юга. Мы сможем окружить их и загнать в ловушку.  
— "Быки" перекроют им путь к отступлению, а мои люди накроют их где-нибудь здесь, — поддержал идею советник.  
— Или наоборот.

Каллен только пожал плечами.

...

Максвелл перевернулся на другой бок, и кровать под ним заскрипела. Ему был нужен спокойный сон и ровная спина для того, чтобы уверенно держать меч в руке, а из-за этой кровати он вечно ходил скрюченный и невыспавшийся. Он даже выделил немного денег из бюджета на покупку новой, но насущные дела отвлекли его от какой бы то ни было мебели.  
Тревелиан застонал и скинул с себя одеяло, распластываясь по постели, как морская звезда.  
Интересно, а на какой кровати обычно спал Бык? Она, наверное, должна была быть весьма прочной. К тому же, как он спал на боку? Ему представлялось это проблематичной затеей. Скорее всего, в его матраце была какая-нибудь дырка, куда он высовывал рог, когда хотел полежать на той или иной стороне.  
Максвелл рассмеялся. От бессонницы в его голову лезли странные мысли. Он не видел кунари уже неделю. Целую неделю. И он скучал.

Конечно, во время их последней беседы он лукавил. Но не мог же он так просто сказать, что ему на самом деле больше будет не хватать друга, а не телохранителя. Или... может быть, не только друга. Вот Бык бы посмеялся, узнай, что он думает тут о нем. И о его глазе. И о пальцах. И обо всем остальном.  
Он относился ко всему так спокойно, чем вызывал восхищение. Получал что угодно и... Тревелиан бы хотел, чтобы у него это выходило так же легко.  
Приподняв голову, он посмотрел на бутылку вина, стоящую на маленьком столе. Он так и не прикоснулся к ней. Выпей он ее содержимое, ее пришлось бы выбросить. Расставаться с ней ему не хотелось.

Максвелл слез с постели и, обувшись, прошел к балкону. Он распахнул его створки и тут же поморщился от холодного ветра, чуть не задувшего его обратно в комнату. Таверна "Приют Вестника" в отдалении мелькала своими яркими окнами. Таверна еще не спала.  
Интересно, кто же там остался? В обычное время ее целиком оккупировали "быки". Простые люди даже несколько опасались туда забредать, пока там дебоширил Дичок, или Глыба устраивал соревнования по метанию всех, кто попадался под его горячую руку. Во всяком случае, Тревелиан думал только о том, чтобы немного выпить и заснуть.  
Пройдя обратно в помещение и закрыв за собой балконные двери, он спешно оделся и, поправив растрепанные за время ворочания в постели волосы, покинул свои покои.

...

Совсем другая сцена в таверне

Распахивая дверь в "Приют Вестника", Максвелл вспомнил те несколько раз, что он уже заходил сюда. Когда все были на своих местах.  
Крем, если не сбегал к конюшням, сидел в углу и наблюдал за тем, как Долийка и Стежка играют в карты на большой бочке. Хмурик, спрятавшись за бровями, смотрел на Скорнячку, бросающую кинжалы в круглую толстую доску, прибитую к стене. Эльфийка фыркала, но тоже иногда смотрела на него. Только дурак не видел, что между ними творилось что-то увлекательное.  
Бык сидел на лестнице или где-нибудь у стойки, окидывая своих ребят взглядом и улыбаясь. Они были его пестрой семьей, а он мог говорить что угодно.

Тревелиан очень удивился, когда в углу на привычном месте увидел Крема.  
Он даже позабыл о выпивке, бредя к его столу.

— О, ваша милость, — парень попытался приподняться, но вышло у него это с трудом.

Максвелл обратил внимание на то, как он припал на одну ногу.

— Я тут упал неудачно, — от Крема не ушел его взгляд. — На штырь. Два раза. Решил немного переждать, пока не оправлюсь.  
— Это давно? Тебе нужно было показаться целителю.  
— Нет-нет-нет, оно уже заживает, — отмахнулся наемник. — Не нравятся мне эти все целители. Аптекари. Вон с этим вашим Аданом какая история. Я еще думал, зачем это у него столько болиголова. А мне он изначально не нравился. Называл меня... Ну. Женщиной.

Тревелиан опустился на стул рядом. Официантка немного посверлила его глазами, пытаясь понять, будет он брать что-нибудь или нет, потом пожала плечами и пошла за стандартной кружкой эля.

— Что не так с болиголовом? — насторожился он, вспоминая ритуал. — Он... он ядовитый, да?  
— О, нет, — покачал головой Крем. — Знаете, я немного разбираюсь в этом. Его используют в медицине, это так. В основном, как... дурман, что ли. Чтобы приглушить боль. Но вы бы слышали, какие крики доносились из госпиталя. Явно он эту травку куда-то еще использовал. Наверное, готовил ловушку. Типа затуманить сознание руководства и порешить всех ночью... Например. Не слушайте меня, сэр.

Максвелл задумался, было ли совпадением или нет, что болиголов, так удачно — и удачно ли — оказавшийся в инвентаре их аптекаря, пригодился для ритуала, и какую именно роль он играл, если все же не был ядом? Готовились ли из него бомбы, мутящие разум, или какие-нибудь галлюциногенные зелья?  
Официантка успела поднести ему эль и так же без слов удалиться.

— Как тебе... отдых? — он решился заговорить о том, о чем на самом деле хотел. — Без Быка. Наверное, это он тебя так загонял, что ты на штырь напрыгнул. Как же это вышло?

Парень смущенно потер шею.

— Это глупая история. Даже без морали. Я не буду ее рассказывать.  
— Тогда можешь рассказать какую-нибудь другую.  
— О чем?

Тревелиан сделал вид, что задумался. Конечно, ответ у него уже был.

— Не знаю. Может быть... еще что-нибудь о Быке. Ты же хорошо его знаешь.  
— Теперь и вы его знаете.  
— Не так, как ты. Вы же давно знакомы.  
— Ну да, мы лет сто как. Уже и не вспомню дня, когда бы не просыпался без его жужжания под ухом: Крем, зашей мои штаны, Крем, пойди завали того парня, Крем, куда ты дел носок с моей заначкой. Я же сейчас отыграюсь!

Дурацкие мысли одна за одной начали заполнять голову Максвелла. Они казались настолько смехотворными, что он их бы и не подумал озвучивать.  
Но вот проклятый эль...

— У вас с ним... мм... что-то было?

Парень закашлялся и застучал по столу. Его смуглое лицо, и без того порозовевшее от алкоголя, совсем раскраснелось.

— Да вы что, командир, что я... совсем уже, что ли. Он же мой шеф и друг.  
— Ясно. Извини за любопытство.  
— К тому же это как с... Ну. Его рога, понимаете?  
— А что не так с его рогами?  
— Ну. Они есть. И это немножко пугает. Не то чтобы... Я шучу, сэр. Не мне говорить, что пугает, а что нет.

Тревелиан подумал, что никогда не считал факт рогов отталкивающим. Наоборот, чем-то любопытным, привлекательным и даже пикантным. У него самого не было рогов, и это уже было поводом проявлять к ним повышенное внимание.  
Он заглянул в свою кружку. Ему хотелось верить, что эти мысли тоже принадлежат элю.

— А почему вы спрашиваете об этом? — полюбопытствовал Крем немного погодя. — Я не хочу сказать, что это странный вопрос... но он действительно странный. Я и он. Хех. Гадость.  
— Да уж, — Максвелл пожал плечами. — Это просто... интерес. Вы часто вместе.  
— Ну да. Как и вы.

Они помолчали некоторое время. Тревелиан допивал свой эль. Парень молчал.  
Закончив свою кружку, он не брал следующую. Сцепив пальцы, Крем сидел еще некоторое время неподвижно и старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на Максвелла. Будто он уже был рад уйти, но не мог себе позволить.

— Я провожу тебя до комнаты, — пока тишина не станет слишком навязчивой, предложил Тревелиан. — Тебе, наверное, сложно подниматься по ступеням.

Глаза парня округлились. Он неловко замотал головой.

— Не нужно, ваша милость.  
— Я все же настою.

Это была самая продолжительная прогулка по лестнице, за которой себя позже вспоминал Максвелл. Хотя Крем и говорил, что вполне может справиться сам, в это верилось с трудом. Изредка становясь на поврежденную ногу, он шипел, стиснув зубы, и недовольно цыкал.  
Около двери в его комнату они остановились. Заходить внутрь Тревелиан уже не предлагал. Он похлопал наемника по плечу со здоровой стороны и собрался уйти.

— Ваша милость? — неуверенно позвал Крем.

Тот обернулся.

— Когда вы спрашивали про... про то самое, вы интересовались... шефом? — парень запнулся. — Вы же интересовались не мной?

Максвелл подумал, что хочет провалиться на месте. Он поспешно отвел глаза и покачал головой.

— Нет, я ничего такого не имел в виду. И, в частности, по отношению к тебе. Я... я рассчитываю на то, что он не узнает, об этой беседе.  
— Ох, хорошие новости, — Крем выдохнул с облегчением. — Он бы меня прибил, если бы узнал, что вы запали на меня, пока он там... Вы ничего не слышали.

Пытаясь переварить полученный ответ, Тревелиан продолжал стоять перед дверью, даже когда она захлопнулась.  
Он все еще стоял там, а она вновь приоткрылась.

— Сэр... я не знаю, уместен ли мой совет, но... Шеф не... как бы это объяснить, — Крем оперся щекой о дверную раму, хмурясь. — Он не будет распускать шнуровку на корсете официантки, если она сама не развяжет первую петельку. Я... я не слишком туманно изъясняюсь?

Максвелл растерянно моргал.

— Что?

Парень раздраженно фыркнул. То ли потому, что тот его не понял, то ли раздосадованный тем, что завел об этом разговор.

— Я вижу, вы с намеками так же, как и он. Я это к тому, что если чего-то хотите, лучше сказать прямо. Переспать там или еще что. Как-то я мочалку ему подбросил, так он ее как растопку для костра использовал, — он вздохнул. — Это все, конечно, дело не мое, говорю просто, чтоб вы знали. Вдруг пригодится.

Он закрыл дверь и на сей раз исчез насовсем, оставляя после себя только больше вопросов.


	8. Chapter 8

Вернувшись из Крествуда, где вновь возникли неурядицы, Тревелиан наконец выдохнул спокойно. При помощи солдат крупные твари, слишком близко подобравшиеся к деревне, были частично перебиты, частично оттеснены к лесам, а небольшой Разрыв у холмов был с горем пополам устранен. Кассандра была очень сердита из-за того, что Максвеллу не удавалось сосредоточиться, но она ничего не говорила вслух. Возможно, также причина была и в Сере. Та постоянно болтала, отчего у всех присутствующих разыгрывалась мигрень. Однако Тревелиан не пожалел, что взял ее с собой. Занимая их бессмысленными глупыми разговорами, она отвлекала его от всех тяжелых мыслей. Он не успевал и подумать о том, как ему не достает Быка, как под ухом начиналось жужжание.

Жозефина провожала мебельщиков из Вал Руайо. Она с гордостью сообщила, что они выполнили все требования, и ей даже удалось сэкономить несколько золотых на подъеме стройматериалов. Она шепнула Максвеллу, что незаконно использовала труд рекрутов, и взяла с него слово ничего не говорить Каллену.

Закрывшись в своих покоях, Тревелиан вылез из доспеха и тут же рухнул на постель, не оценив стараний их дипломата по части обстановки помещения. Последнюю ночь в лагере он провел, свернувшись калачиком на боку. Ему не удавалось развернуться, из-за чего затекла вся правая сторона, а ухо странно влажнело.  
Он облегченно выдохнул и попытался резко заснуть.  
И тогда тишина вернулась.  
Желание увидеть Серу в своей спальне было странным. Но она хотя бы развлекла его и рассказала бы какую-нибудь уморительную чушь. Что-нибудь. Посидела бы на шкафу, покрошила бы печенья в его сапоги и поделилась планами, как бы незаметно стащить тунику Кассандры, пока та купается или спит.

Но теперь в голове вновь были слова Крема. Неужели его увлеченность была так очевидна, что это заметил даже он?  
Это было смешно, но он в действительности никогда не думал о том, чтобы сделать с Быком… все это. Без одежды. Переспать, так он сказал? То есть, конечно, он думал. Но не по-настоящему. Это были просто фантазии. Он стыдился своих мыслей, хотя чаще они и не заходили дальше поцелуев.  
Опыт Максвелла в этой области был настолько ничтожен, насколько мог быть у человека, готовящегося принести обет Церкви. Отчасти это было и плюсом. Он ни на что не отвлекался и посвящал всего себя службе и воинскому делу. С другой стороны… и минусов было предостаточно. Он понятия не имел, как это, просто взять, подойти и выказать интерес. Особенно к Быку. Тревелиан кисло улыбнулся себе, представляя, как тот смерит его взглядом с высоты своего роста, ухмыльнется и покачает головой. Ты же мой босс. И друг. Как тогда сказал Крем. Об этом даже думать бессмысленно.

Максвелл перевернулся на спину. Он ничего не мог поделать. Думая обо всем на свете, он каждый раз возвращался к рогатому кунари. К тому, что тот сейчас делал, как выглядел, что говорил.  
Он подумал о его руках. Попытался воскресить в памяти то утро, когда проснулся, а Кассандра сказала ему, что Бык лично донес его до таверны. Тревелиан не помнил, как именно это было, но это заставляло его напрягать воображение.  
Или самый первый день. Те воспоминания были сумбурны, большей частью утопленные в стыде — единственном, что он испытывал, упав с лошади. Кунари поставил его на ноги, как завалившуюся шахматную фигурку, дотронулся до его лодыжки, вытаскивая ее из стремени…  
И его вены на руках, длинные сильные пальцы, шрамы, покрывающие серую кожу.  
А потом Максвелл думал о его груди. И сосках. Он ничьи соски не видел так часто. Несмотря на то, что они все время были на виду, это не умаляло желания их потрогать.  
Наверное, будь Бык по-настоящему его другом, ему бы все это и в голову не пришло. И он очень плохой человек, раз хотел от него большего.  
Тревелиан беспокойно заерзал от захлестывающего его жара и закрыл лицо ладонями в надежде спрятать свои мысли от всего мира.  
Он скучал. Он так скучал.

…

— И вы утверждаете, что не было никакой нужды созывать военный совет? — деловито осведомился Каллен.

В кузнице было, как всегда, жарко. Почесав вспотевшую шею, мужчина оставил накидку на отставленном в сторону шатающемся стуле и присоединился к товарищам за столом.

Кассандра и Варрик, сидя друг напротив друга, спорили о чем-то на повышенных тонах. Тревелиан пытался слушать их обоих, но не мог разобрать, кто более прав. Ему лично нравилась и курица, и рыба.  
Встретив советника коротким кивком, он наконец отвлекся от беседующих и начал рассматривать принесенную карту, на которой появились новые пометки.

— Этот вопрос касается только тебя, так что… — Варрик приложил палец к губам продолжающей говорить Кассандры.

Возмутившаяся женщина смахнула его руку, но замолчала.

— Мы тут уже успели переговорить, поэтому я все знаю, но вам будет лучше услышать из первоисточника, — объявил гном.

Откинувшись на стуле, он довольно сложил руки на животе.

— С кем переговорить? — горячно спросила Искательница. — Что за манера навешивать на все завесу тайны.

Она посмотрела на Тревелиана, но тот только пожал плечами. Он открыл рот, чтобы сделать предположение, но потом закрыл и безропотно уставился на входную дверь.

— Я голодный, злой, от седла у меня болит зад так, будто я обслужил половину гарнизона, и новости у меня тоже отвратные.

Войдя в помещение, Бык смахнул со своего пути стул вместе с накидкой Каллена, и прошел к столу.  
Максвелл, забывшись, скомкал край карты, на котором лежала его рука.

— Нет, ну хоть бы улыбнулись, — покачал головой кунари. — Все-таки я живой и относительно целый. Босс, там вообще-то нарисовано кое-что тактически значимое.

Тревелиан покраснел, тут же отпуская карту. Ему показалось, улыбка Быка стала шире, когда он посмотрел на него.

— Почему о вашем возвращении не было ничего в моих донесениях? — озабоченно спросил Каллен.  
— Потому что нет никакого нашего возвращения, — кунари пожал плечами и сел за стол напротив Максвелла. — Я один.

Стул под ним тихонько крякнул. Советник подумал, что и его скоро придется отставлять в сторону.

— Что с остальными? — обеспокоилась Кассандра. — Они же… они же не?..  
— Да тьфу на тебя, женщина, — Бык рявкнул так яро, что и на самом деле немножко плюнул на Искательницу. — Все ребятки живы, даже твои, Каллен.

Мужчина с облегчением закрыл глаза.

— Но это последние хорошие новости, — кунари развернул карту к себе. — Мы их упустили. Говнюков.  
— В каком смысле упустили? — воскликнула Кассандра. — Все вы? Как можно было их упустить?

Стукнув по столу, она посмотрела на Варрика. Гном уже почти ожидал, что она обвинит во всем его, но она только смотрела на него широко открытыми глазами, рассчитывая на поддержку. Тот такого шанса упускать не стал.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Были же конкретные координаты, план действий. Вы шли с двух сторон.  
— Ага, в этом и замес, — кунари ткнул в крест на карте. — Здесь были они. А здесь парни Каллена. А тут мы. Когда мы сместились сюда, венатори все еще были там. Мы посылали Дичка на разведку.  
— А потом их не стало? — догадался Варрик.  
— В точку.  
— Что за бред, — Каллен прикусил язык и покачал головой. — Они должны были оказаться в кольце.  
— Ну да, там они и были. Босс, ты видишь, куда я клоню?

Тревелиан прищурился.

— Получается, вы их окружили, как и планировалось. Почему тогда не взяли? Я не понимаю.  
— Мы их замкнули, — Бык ткнул еще раз в карту и откинулся назад. — А когда стали смещать, они исчезли. Просто исчезли.  
— Этого не может быть, — не согласился советник. — Это невозможно. С какой стороны ни посмотри. Может, твои ребята пропустили их у схода…  
— Каллен, иди лесом, это твои люди их пропустили. А мои нет. С ними был я. Я лично все видел. И никто не проходил мимо. Никто. Даже лиса. Ну ладно. Одна лиса была. Но лиса это не отряд венатори.

Кассандра запустила пальцы в волосы. Ее глаза потемнели.

— Нам придется вернуться. Немедленно, — сказала она. — Если есть шанс их найти до того, как они вновь попробуют…  
— Необязательно. «Быки» сейчас прочесывают весь юг, а ваши товарищи — север. И, укуси меня демон, если мои ребята ничего не найдут.  
— Мне это совсем не нравится.

Поднявшись со своего места, женщина некоторое время походила мимо стола. Кунари немного последил за ней, но от этих мельтешений у него закружилась голова. Он помотал ею из стороны в сторону, стряхивая образ Искательницы, и посмотрел на Максвелла. Тот беззвучно вдохнул и посмотрел в ответ, смыкая губы.  
Варрик взглянул сначала на одного, потом на второго, и ехидно хмыкнул.

— Ну так что мы будем делать? Ждать, пока они что-то найдут? — спросил гном у Каллена.  
— Нет. Это уже зашло слишком далеко, — советник поднял свою накидку с уроненного ранее стула. — Мне придется отложить некоторые дела и заняться этим.  
— Что ты собираешься предпринимать? — уточнила Кассандра.  
— Проверю кое-что. Есть у меня теория по поводу лириума. Вы упоминали о нем в ритуале.  
— Но это только… Это, возможно, только источник силы для него.  
— Возможно. А возможно и нет.

Что бы Каллен ни собирался делать, он был настроен серьезно. Замотавшись в свою меховушку, он свернул карту трубочкой и покинул помещение.  
Скорое решение было необходимо.

…

Попрощавшись с Варриком и Кассандрой, Тревелиан вышел на улицу. Старательно не задевая дверную раму, за ним вынырнул Бык.

— Босс, — позвал он. — Ну как? Все.

Они обошли скобяную лавку и свернули за дома. Максвелл старался ходить этой дорогой, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Кунари, привыкший к постоянным взглядам, однако, не спрашивал об этом, а просто шел.

— Нормально, — Тревелиан смотрел себе под ноги. — Почти нормально, учитывая все, что происходит в Редклиффе. О Корифее пока не слышно, позиции на севере укреплены. Все хорошо.  
— Ну а… у тебя? Ты немного молчаливее, чем обычно. Все в порядке? Оброс тут без меня.

Он шутливо провел рукой по щеке Максвелла. Тот не отстранился, но промолчал.  
Он ничего не говорил еще долго, пока они шли к замку. Опасения по поводу внимания были напрасны. Никто на них и не смотрел, все были заняты своей работой. К тому же, людей на улицах действительно было немного.

— Но мне нравится щетина. Тебе идет.  
— Ты вернулся? — наконец решился Тревелиан.  
— Сюда? — Бык качнул головой. — Пока мои парни там, нет. Я должен буду отчалить. На днях. Соберу тут необходимое и обратно.

Внутри Максвелла все болезненно сжалось. Как всегда. Только что-то получаешь, а оно уже уплывает в другую сторону.

— Зачем ты вообще приехал? — спросил он тихим голосом.  
— Ну. Как зачем? — кунари был немного озадачен сокрушенностью его тона и не сразу нашелся, что ответить. — Вам же должно быть известно, что там происходит.  
— Ты мог просто послать отчет.  
— Мог.  
— Но ты приехал.  
— Приехал.

Осталось миновать только лестницы — последний подступ к Скайхолду. Бык больше не шел за ним, его шагов слышно не было. Тревелиан развернулся на первой ступени. Кунари все еще был там, стоял на дорожке перед лестницей, не собираясь идти дальше. Озабоченный и непонимающий. Наверное, он считал, что Максвелл просто захочет его увидеть, убедиться, что с ним все хорошо, и тут же отпустить.

— Мне тебя не доставало, босс, — Бык пожевал губу. — Ну знаешь. Всех этих… Приказов. Задницы на горизонте. Не думал, что так привыкну.  
— Ты не подойдешь?  
— Что?  
— Пожалуйста.

Кунари настороженно на него взглянул, но послушался. Он сделал шаг вперед и повернул голову чуть влево, ожидая, что тот скажет ему что-нибудь на ухо.   
Он подался назад, буквально на дюйм, когда Тревелиан обнял его за шею. Уткнувшись своим носом в его, тот громко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Даже не было путающего сознание эля, чтобы обвинить в том, что губы Максвелла как-то оказались на губах Быка и задержались там.  
Он не знал, зачем поцеловал его. Может быть, чтобы показать, как сильно скучал. Или чтобы дать понять, что хотел бы видеть в нем нечто большее, чем соратника. Или… или просто очень хотел поцеловать. Именно здесь и именно сейчас.  
Тревелиан резко втянул воздух, когда длинные руки кунари обхватили его за талию, приближая его к себе. Он не мог поверить. Тот отвечал. Совершенно точно.  
Прикосновение превращалось в объятие. Нежное — в страстное.  
Бык облизывал его губы, скользил языком в его рот, а тот пытался не отставать, восторженно дыша и стараясь удержать поцелуй. Страшась раскрыть глаза и увидеть, что это снова очередная фантазия.  
По всему телу бежал озноб, то ли от ветра, то ли от наконец вознагражденного ожидания. Это было похоже на свежий дождь, оросивший сухую траву, первую снежинку, упавшую на холодную голую землю, искру, вспыхнувшую из тлеющих углей.  
Руки кунари гладили его по пояснице, как раз там, где заканчивался пиджак, и от этого становилось жарко.  
Максвелл почувствовал, что начал реагировать недолжным образом и поспешно разорвал поцелуй, отстраняясь.

Бык смотрел на него, приподняв бровь. Он облизал верхнюю губу — язык прошелся как раз по шраму, — и выдохнул через нос.

— Я… — Тревелиан сглотнул, пряча глаза. — Я должен подняться.

Он успел понять или?..

— Мне идти за тобой?

Максвелл не знал, куда и взглянуть, чтобы не смотреть на его лицо. Он боялся увидеть там… все. Досаду, разочарование, похоть. Ненарочно прочесть, о чем он думает. Ведь вдруг… тот решит, что ему не понравилось, если он откажет прямо сейчас.  
Тревелиан не считал, что правильным будет идти на поводу сиюминутного желания. Никогда не считал.  
Конечно, он обдумывал этот момент! Десятки раз. Он представлял, что это произойдет, пока они будут варить суп, а Варрик с Кассандрой отправятся за дополнительным хворостом, или у ручья, когда Бык нагнется, чтобы набрать воды в свою флягу. Он представлял, какие на вкус будут его губы, как уколет щетина подушечки пальцев, если он решится погладить его по лицу.  
Но Быку это, вероятнее всего, и в голову не приходило до этой минуты. Наверное… наверное, он лишь хватался за очередную возможность хорошо провести вечер.

Максвелл не был уверен, что ему это подходило. Он вообще ни в чем не был уверен.

Он покачал головой и шагнул назад.  
Кунари ничего не говорил в ответ и даже не смотрел на него, чтобы не смутить в очередной раз. Понятное дело, что ему было все равно. Он и не вспомнит об этом через десять минут.  
Он не потребовал объяснений, не возразил и ничего не сказал. Может быть, он и не должен был. Ведь это не он струсил.  
Бык развернулся и пошел обратно.  
Тревелиан хотел окликнуть его, попросить остаться, потребовать остаться! Но он только молча смотрел вслед и злился на самого себя.

…

Варрик бросил на него неопределенный взгляд, но ничего не сказал, продолжая делать то, что делал. Раскатав перед собой рулон свежей бумаги, он зажал верхние края книгами. Деловито гном облизал кончик пера и макнул в изящную чернильницу, стоящую неподалеку.  
Бесшумно сев в отдалении, чтобы не мешать ему, Максвелл вздохнул.  
Перо скрипнуло.

— Некоторым неудобно писать, когда другие смотрят, — сказал Варрик.  
— Я могу уйти.  
— Нет. Некоторым, но не мне. Ты хотя бы в углу сидишь. Хоук обычно приходил, нависал надо мной и требовал, чтобы я подробно описывал, как он расправился с каждым гадом. Как-то совсем в поэзию вдарился, притащил ко мне в комнату кушетку, лег в позу и начал про то, как кровавый пот блестит солнцем на его мощных плечах. Я ему говорил, что под наплечем этого не видно, но с ним же не поспоришь. Хорошо, мне перед фальцовкой удалось тот лист выдернуть.

Мужчина кивнул устало. Обычно ему нравилось слушать истории о Хоуке, но сейчас он был не в настроении.  
Гном поводил кончиком пера под подбородком.

— Я думал, ты будешь в каком-нибудь другом месте, — осторожно проговорил он.  
— Где мне быть?  
— Хм… — Варрик шумно выдохнул. — Где угодно. Но тебе самому виднее.

Тревелиан спрятал холодные руки между бедер и опустил лицо, размышляя о чем-то своем.

— «Его глаза полнились тревогой и невысказанными волнениями. О чем же он думал? Этого не знал и сам Создатель», — процитировал гном свои строки.  
— Перестань, — Максвелл изо всех сил пытался не улыбнуться.  
— «Решения давались ему с трудом, и когда приходилось принимать каждое новое, в глубине души наш герой надеялся на то, что подвернется какая-нибудь удача, и добрый незнакомец утрясет все за него, взвалив на себя груз ответственности».  
— Я не такой. Я не… Нет.  
— «Он говорил, что он не такой, но даже его тело противилось столь смехотворной лжи. Темные брови изумленно поднимались, стоило устам выдать очередное оправдание, а язык, искусно творящий дипломатию, отказывался говорить».  
— Варрик!

Гном тихо усмехнулся, увидев, что ему удалось расшевелить Тревелиана. Такое выдавалось редко, поэтому это уже было достижением.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня запомнили таким. Таким.  
— Ну. Глава еще не окончена. Можно что-нибудь поменять.

Максвелл поджал губы, рассматривая Варрика, увлеченно машущего пером. Ему казалось, гном видел и знал намного больше, чем показывал и говорил вслух. Ему это не нравилось. Но и восхищало тоже. Гораздо больше, чем восхищало все, что было в нем самом.

…

<b>Еще одна сцена в таверне</b>

Глубоко вдохнув, Тревелиан толкнул дверь в «Приют Вестника». Он не сомневался, что Бык будет где-нибудь здесь. От Кассандры он узнал, что со сбором необходимого тот уже закончил, а выезжать на ночь глядя не додумался бы даже он.  
Пусть он и не имел понятия, о чем именно говорил Варрик, его слова до сих пор не шли у него из головы.

Максвелл успел осерчать на себя бесчисленное количество раз. Он столько времени думал об этом, да, о Быке. Он думал обо всем том личном и близком, что могло бы их связывать. Думал и представлял. Проигрывал столько ситуаций, в которые они могли попасть, что, встретившись с реальной, спасовал.  
Реальная ему не нравилась.

В его воображении у них были чувства. Не просто желание или что там это было?  
А еще там он был решительным и смелым. Он мог прямо сказать, чего хотел, и получить прямой ответ.

Тревелиан ведь даже не успел дать ему и себе время подумать до того, как его охватили смятение и очередной страх. Вдруг Бык все-таки испытывал к нему что-нибудь… Что-нибудь, что заставило его перешагнуть через отношения командир — подчиненный и обнять в ответ. Вдруг стоило сначала попробовать, а потом искать серьезности и… другого.

Максвелл окинул помещение встревоженным взглядом. Быка не было. Ни на его излюбленном месте, ни на лестнице, откуда он наблюдал за остальными.  
Поднявшись на второй этаж, он замер перед дверью Крема. Где остановился кунари, он не знал.  
Тревелиан негромко постучал в дверь. Ожидая ответа, он даже перестал дышать.

Внутри что-то завозилось и забренчало.  
Парень открыл только через пару минут.  
Заправляя широкую рубашку в штаны, он смотрел на Максвелла несколько недоуменно и взволнованно. Зато, по всей видимости, он уже не хромал.

— Ваша милость. Чем обязан?  
— С выздоровлением, — кивнув на его ногу, поздравил Тревелиан.  
— А. Да, — он неловко вжал голову в плечи. — Спасибо.  
— Я бы хотел узнать, — он не стал говорить, что не решился задать этот вопрос Кабо, — где комната Быка? Мне нужно перекинуться с ним парой слов.  
— Первая дверь направо от моей. Только его там нет.  
— А где он?  
— Честно? Не знаю. Не видел его с утра.

Видимо, на лице Максвелла отразилось все, что крутилось в его голове, потому что Крем скоро добавил.

— Может, он еще разбирается с припасами? Или еще где? Я не знаю, извините, сэр.  
— Нет. Спасибо, — растерянно пробормотал он. — Ты помог. Наверное.  
— Но он точно еще не уехал, — постарался успокоить его парень. — Он бы меня с собой взял. У меня же это… все зажило.

Тревелиан молча развернулся и побрел обратно. Крем наблюдал за ним, пока он спускался по лестнице, и только потом вновь исчез в своей комнате.

…

Максвеллу было невероятно стыдно, пока он бродил от конюшен до Каллена, от Вивьен до кузницы, спрашивая всех подряд, не видели ли они Быка. И он не мог понять, почему не видели. Куда он делся? Сначала воображение рисовало страшные картины. Кунари мог попасть в беду, свалиться в яму в недостроенной тюрьме, застрять рогами в каком-нибудь дереве, упасть на штырь. Ну. Тоже раза два.

Конечно, всего этого с ним не случилось бы. Гораздо вероятнее он пошел к какой-нибудь из всех этих женщин, каждая из которых с удовольствием провела бы с ним вечер, а то и целую ночь. Без поисков причин и лишних слов. Которым было достаточно небольшого дешевого комплимента и стакана не менее дешевого красного вина, больше похожего на забродивший сок. Они же не просили что-то чувствовать к себе? Нет. Зато они знали, что им нужно. А он? Вряд ли.

…

Тревелиан вернулся в свои покои. Только крепко заперев за собой дверь и поднявшись по лестнице, он понял, что там не один.


	9. Chapter 9

Максвелл остановился на верхней ступени. Ну все. Бежать теперь было некуда. Да и… не сильно хотелось. Время ожидания прошло.  
Несмотря на работающий камин, который растапливали заранее, по комнате гуляла прохлада. Оставив витражные двери наружу распахнутыми, Бык стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, и смотрел вниз, за балконные перила.  
Услышав его, кунари неторопливо обернулся. Всем своим видом дав понять, что не собирается заходить внутрь, он вынудил Тревелиана выйти вперед.

— Я искал тебя, — робко начал тот. — Не подумал, что ты можешь быть здесь. Везде смотрел.  
— Ага, — кивнул Бык. — Я видел.

Максвелл стал рядом с ним, но сохранял дистанцию в длину дверного проема.  
Прошло несколько минут почти полной тишины. И хотя было слышно только посвистывание ветра, залетающего в комнату и ерошащего шторы, Тревелиану казалось, кунари все же может разобрать, как сумасбродно бьется сердце в его грудной клетке.

— Босс?

Максвелл встрепенулся.

— Босс, что между нами происходит?  
— Я не…  
— Я имею в виду, мне придавать этому значение или нет?  
— Не знаю.

Бык с шумом выдохнул. Его длинные ноздри зашевелились.

— Просто… если ты этого хочешь. Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой немного покувыркались, то это нормально. Ты мне тоже нравишься. Как мужчина, я про это.

Не зная куда себя деть, Тревелиан попытался незаметно ускользнуть обратно в комнату. Рука кунари, ухватившаяся за дверной косяк с другой стороны, перекрыла дорогу. Пытаясь взглядом заставить сгиб его локтя перед своим лицом раствориться в воздухе, Максвелл шагнул назад.  
Ему было страшно, действительно страшно. Но он хотел попробовать. Чем бы это ни было.

— Скажи, что я понял тебя неправильно, и я уйду.  
— Не надо.

Тревелиан покраснел, услышав собственное мяуканье. Если и был в его жизни когда-то момент, когда он чувствовал себя абсолютно жалким, то этот его затмил по всем показателям.

— Чего ты хочешь? Только слово.

Он не заметил, как рука, закрывающая проход в комнату, оказалась так близко от его плеча.  
Бык смотрел только на него. Хотя он и хвалился, что может скрыть любую эмоцию, его брови были напряжены в ожидании.  
Максвелл с отчаянием представил, как в его покои врывается Кассандра и кричит, что на Скайхолд напал дракон, и им нужно срочно укреплять оборону.  
Кассандра не ворвалась. Может, и к лучшему.

А он уже был здесь.

— Тебя. Бык.

Серый глаз засветился, и тут же был спрятан под веком. Кунари сам не ожидал, что его так обрадует ответ. Он вдохнул и прищурился в улыбке. Может быть, ему и не было все равно.

— Ты меня получишь.

Тревелиан едва успел мысленно смахнуть пот со лба, как был притянут в объятие. Рука над правым плечом легла на его затылок. Пальцы захватили его короткие волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Пришлось поднять лицо.  
Максвелл зажмурился и облизал сухие губы, ожидая поцелуя, но его не было. Он недоуменно открыл глаза. Мягко усмехнувшись, Бык погладил его по щеке.

— Я обожаю твой взгляд, — глухо сказал он. — Невообразимо. Не знаю, что это, но так на меня никто не смотрит. Хочется делать с тобой все.

Если Тревелиан и собирался что-то сказать, то не успел. Его губы были пойманы в плен чужого рта. Этот поцелуй не был похож на первый. Кунари не прижимался к нему, а держал на расстоянии, награждая редкими поглаживаниями плеч и груди.

— Это твои зрачки. Они огромные, когда ты смотришь на меня. В первый раз… я подумал, что они такие потому, что тебя заинтересовало предложение «быков». Может быть, это только я тебя заинтересовал?

Максвелл не совладал с собой и замычал, стоило ладони пройтись по нему сквозь ткань брюк. Он сделал очередную попытку убежать, но теперь был окончательно пойман в капкан. Руки Быка обхватили его поясницу, придвигая к себе. А сзади была только комната.  
Тревелиан бесповоротно потерялся, когда кунари отпустил его и развернул к себе спиной. Его тело сзади ощущалось каждой клеткой, но увидеть его было нельзя. Он и так не знал, что будет дальше, а теперь совсем запутался.  
Ладони кунари проскользнули под его руками и занялись застежками на пиджаке.

— Я не мог не заметить, что ты, — не дожидаясь, пока верх будет полностью снят, Бык оголил его плечо, — завел себе новую кровать.

Максвелл впервые обрадовался, что тот не видит его лица. Он не отрицал, что не подумал о нем в первую очередь, когда Жозефина интересовалась, какая модель кровати ему по душе, но и подтверждать этого вслух не собирался.

— Как ты спросил? — горячее дыхание обожгло кончик уха. — Ты… ты спрашивал, выдержит ли она кунари? Демон, даже если не спрашивал, это безумно возбуждающая мысль… что кто-то знает, что ты будешь на ней делать. И с кем.

Покорно разведя руки, Тревелиан позволил стащить с себя пиджак вместе с нательной рубахой. От холода комнаты он на секунду сошел с ума, но вновь пришел в себя, когда Бык оказался сзади.  
Его вездесущие пальцы бегали по его бокам, животу, поднимались к груди. Были всюду, кроме того места, которого Максвелл стыдливо жаждал, чтобы он дотронулся.  
Влажный язык скользнул по плечу, возносясь к шее. Стало щекотно, чуть мокро и прохладно.

Желая получить еще тепла и прикосновений, он подался назад.  
Тревелиан иногда жалел, что кунари всегда носит такие странные брюки. Большие и мешковатые шаровары не позволяли рассмотреть контур ни его бедер, ни чего-нибудь еще. Приходилось напрягать фантазию.  
А сейчас в этом не было нужды. Он поясницей чувствовал каждый дюйм чужого желания, и от этого все внутри трепыхалось.

Обхватив его торс, Бык подтащил его ближе к кровати.  
Сев на матрац, он развел колени и притянул его к себе. Максвеллу на мгновение показалось, что он так и простоит, пялясь на перила напротив, но его опять повернули. Он боязливо посмотрел на кунари. Взгляд того пробирался к нему под одежду еще до того, как она была снята. В голове промелькнула мысль закрыться руками, чтобы он так не смотрел, чтобы перестал, чтобы…

И наемник сам опустил глаз, принимаясь за его штаны.

— Мне нравится, что ты податливый. Как глина, — негромко проговорил он. — А теперь стой смирно.

Тревелиан напрягся, когда его пальцы забрались под край ткани, захватывая сразу и брюки, и подштанники.  
Он понятия не имел, как сказать ему, что он ничего не делал не потому, что ему так хотелось, а потому что… потому что просто не знал, что делать.  
Раздев его, Бык замолчал. Максвелл зажмурился и посчитал до десяти, а когда открыл глаза, тот все еще увлеченно рассматривал его причинное место. Он вынужденно шагнул назад, давая кунари пространство. Все так же не опуская взгляда, тот подтянул к себе свою ногу и стащил сапог. Следом второй. Прежде чем снять широкий ремень, он вытащил что-то из-за него и отставил на тумбу. По серебристому отзвуку Тревелиан определил, что это было чем-то стеклянным.

— Бальзам для рогов, — прокомментировал Бык. — Хвоей пахнет. Гном достал.

Произнеся фразу, он рассмеялся.

— Варрик спонсирует мой секс.

Увидев озадаченное выражение Максвелла, кунари потер свой затылок.

— Ну знаешь. Это чтобы было легче.

Он постарался сделать вид, что понимает, о чем речь. По-видимому, ему не удалось.

— Ты раньше спал с мужчинами?

Тревелиан медленно покачал головой.

— Ну, это то же самое, что и с женщиной, — успокоил его Бык. — Только с мужчиной.

Разобравшись с наплечником, он положил его вниз к сапогам. Остались его шаровары. Прежде чем приступить к ним, кунари вновь поднял лицо, чтобы взглянуть на него и убедиться, что тот стоит смирно, как он и просил.  
Он сверлил его испытующим взглядом несколько секунд, а потом нахмурился.

— Ты… — он пожевал губу, — ты делал это хоть с кем-нибудь?

Против воли мышцы лица Максвелла свело судорогой. Почему, почему он не умел исчезать?

— Вот блядь. Не делал же, да?

Не дожидаясь его ответа, кунари озабоченно закрыл рот рукой и уставился на противоположную стену.  
Тревелиану показалось глупым продолжать стоять там, красуясь всеми частями тела. Он поспешил сесть рядом. В тени его хотя бы не будет так видно.

— Я и подумать не мог… — сказал Бык немного погодя. — Ты же… Все в тебе есть. И тебе… тебе сколько? Я не знал, что такое бывает.

Они немного помолчали. Настроение, жгучий перец в воздухе, все это куда-то подевалось.

— Мне было не до этого, — неловко пробормотал Максвелл. — Я же собирался служить Ордену. А они такими вещами… в большинстве своем не занимаются. Не то чтобы не положено… но так легче. Все.  
— Ты такой правильный, — буркнул кунари. — Иногда это пугает. Честно. Я всегда считал… что тебе просто неприятно связывать меня и это все. Каждый раз, когда я о сексе заговаривал, ты так мялся и с темы соскакивал. Я думал… совсем другое.

Еще пара минут прошли в тишине. В голову мужчины начали лезть страшные подозрения.  
Поначалу самой жуткой мыслью было то, что Бык мог спросить, а знает ли он, что вообще нужно делать. Конечно, он не был совсем темным и видел некоторые книги, но рассказывать об этом — ну нет.  
Но теперь кунари молчал, и это в какой-то степени было даже хуже.

— Ты больше не хочешь это со мной делать? — застенчиво спросил Тревелиан.  
— Болван, — Бык наконец повернул к нему голову. — Конечно, хочу.

Его глаз сверкал в полумраке.

— Но у меня такого… тоже не было. Чтобы с кем-то, кто ни разу… Это будет, — он хмыкнул, — как первый раз и для меня тоже.

Максвелл был вынужден подобрать ноги и сесть на пятки, чтобы быть с ним вровень. Ему стоило невероятного набраться решимости и обнять его за шею.  
Они вновь прикасались лбами. И вновь внутри, в груди или внизу живота, или где-то между этими двумя локациями, что-то искрилось и разжигалось.  
Тревелиан только беззвучно вдохнул и лег на спину, повинуясь его воле. Кунари забрался на него сверху, обхватив бедра ногами, но не опускался — его вес не чувствовался, только тепло. Он так и не снял брюки.

— Ты, — Бык наклонился к его лицу, — не будешь шевелиться. Сейчас не будешь. Ты меня понял?  
— Да.

Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, кунари отполз чуть назад, садясь ближе к коленям.  
Максвелл лежал тихо, как мышь, стараясь и не дышать. Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем больше это казалось странным. Он неуверенно посмотрел на Быка. За чем же дело стало?

— С ума сойти, — ответил тот на его мысли. — Этого тела еще никто не касался.

Его ладони прогулялись по плечам, груди, спустились вниз, шли по правому бедру и снова остановились, не достигнув цели.  
Он взял обе руки Тревелиана и забросил их за подушку. Мужчине пришлось вытянуться.

— Держи их там, — приказал кунари, когда тот попробовал положить их на старое место.

Подушечки его пальцев невесомо пробежались от локтя по подмышечной впадине к левому соску.

— Ты, наверное, не помнишь, — Бык медленно моргнул, восстанавливая что-то в памяти. — Давно. Когда… тот Разрыв в первый раз закрывали? Ну да. Когда я еще… хех, приготовил ту похлебку. А ты… почему-то… я уж и сам не помню почему, но закинул руки за голову. И твое тело тогда так выгнулось. И одеяло сползло. Я все время вспоминал этот момент, когда… дрочил и другое.

Максвелл понятия не имел, как можно было вогнать его в еще большую краску, чем в ту, в которой он уже был.

— Не утверждай, что ты этого не делаешь, — едва ли не недовольно попросил кунари, — все мужики это делают. Даже готовящиеся дать обет. Особенно готовящиеся дать обет!

Под его пытливым взором тот сдался.

— Я и не утверждаю.

Широкая улыбка Быка в отсветах метки на его поднятой руке показалась почти демонической.

— Наконец-то.

Его большие пальцы мягко массировали живот Тревелиана. От пупка и вниз. Только задевали волосы и по новой бежали наверх.

— О чем ты думаешь, когда трогаешь себя? Эй, не отводи глаза. Я же тебе сказал. Твоя очередь.  
— Мм… — Максвелл собрался пожать плечами, но в этой позиции это было невозможно. — О тебе.  
— О, — кунари самодовольно дернул бровью, — и какой я там? В твоих фантазиях. Мы там что-нибудь делаем вдвоем?  
— Да.  
— И что же?  
— Разное.  
— Например.  
— Не знаю.

Тревелиан съежился от того, как Бык ущипнул его чуть пониже соска.

— Постой! Я скажу! — он серьезно не хотел еще раз испытать это. — Я думаю… о том, как ты целуешь меня. Или… обнимаешь. Дотрагиваешься. Или… Или о том, какой у тебя, должно быть, здоровенный член.

Бык не мог перестать смеяться. Он притянул Максвелла к себе, целуя его в шею.

— Я тебе его покажу, — пообещал он, — чуть позже.

Тревелиан собрался кивнуть или что-нибудь сказать, но одна из рук кунари, так долго блуждавших по его телу, наконец коснулась его там, где было нужно. Такое долгое ожидание, томительное и невыносимое, прекратилось. Максвелл задрожал. Ему так сильно хотелось толкнуться в ладонь Быка, или чтоб он сжал покрепче, или чтобы сделал что-нибудь еще…  
Он откинулся назад и раздвинул ноги, насколько это позволяло расстояние между бедрами кунари.  
Бык ничего не сказал, когда Тревелиан ослушался его и лег ровно. Вслепую найдя внизу ласкающую его руку, тот несмело положил на нее свою и облегченно выдохнул.

— Если ты фантазировал только о том, как мы обнимаемся… ох, тебя есть чем удивить.

Приоткрытые губы мужчины сомкнулись с влажным всхлипом.  
Тело Максвелла выгнулось дугой навстречу новым прикосновениям, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ладонь Быка скользнула под его мокрую поясницу, чтобы удержать.  
В голове происходило невообразимое. Все мысли блуждали вокруг пальцев кунари, обвивающих его член. Они подходили идеально. Ему казалось, он целиком помещается в большой руке. Всюду было жарко, тесно и потрясающе.  
Сознание пошатнулось. Тревелиан был готов поклясться, такого не было даже вблизи самого огромного Разрыва. Перед глазами было темно, из ушей исчез весь звук. Восторг, заполняющий его до последней отметки, кипящим зельем взметнулся вверх и перетек через края.  
И только кровь в висках продолжала отбивать дикий ритм, пока он пытался успокоиться.  
Закусив губу, Максвелл повернулся, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной подушке. Бедра дрожали, потная кожа неприятно елозила, когда он сдвигал ноги.

Отрывисто дыша, он приоткрыл глаза. В голове было дурманяще легко и чуть мутно. Вся комната, весь мир кружились, пока не остановились на Быке.

— Ну ты как? — поинтересовался тот, отпуская его.

Тревелиан смахнул лишнюю влагу со лба и лениво улыбнулся.

— Ясно, понятно, — кунари хмыкнул в ответ.

Он вытер руку о его живот и, сместившись в сторону, наконец сел на постель. Хотя он и очевидно пытался это скрыть, продолжительно усаживаясь, его лицо довольно сияло.  
Больше всего на свете Максвелл хотел сделать ему то же.  
Он думал несколько мгновений, прежде чем потянуться к его штанам. Но он не успел достигнуть желаемого — его запястье было перехвачено Быком на середине. Тот покачал головой, отвечая на растерянный взгляд.

— Рано.  
— А… когда будет время?  
— Это мне решать.  
— Но…  
— Цыц.

Он сидел недолго, сложив перед собой ноги и подперев подбородок кулаком. Тревелиан только гадал, о чем тот думал, молча созерцая его тело.  
Блаженная нега, так коротко владевшая им, начала спадать. Снова ощутилась прохлада комнаты, пот на коже стал липким. И кунари снова не хватало.

— Спорю… — Бык выпрямил спину и немного подался вперед, — когда ты играл с собой, ты не все свои части трогал.

Максвелл не знал, что ему сказать, и был благодарен тому, как быстро его рука оказалась на внутренней стороне его бедра, предоставляя возможность оставить фразу без ответа.

— Перевернись.

Тревелиан помялся пару секунд, но все же приподнялся на слабых локтях и лег на живот. Он снова не мог видеть, что творилось сзади. И это было… ох, как это было волнительно и чарующе обескураживающе.  
Матрац прогнулся, когда кунари пересел обратно.  
Максвелл зарылся лицом в наволочку. Он как-то видел свою задницу в зеркале, но, по его мнению, она не стоила такой долгой паузы. Он забеспокоился.

— Что-то не так? — приглушенно спросил он в подушку.

Бык расслышал его, но ответил не сразу.

— Нет, все так, — с расстановкой сказал он. — Она просто. Роскошная. Я даже не знаю, что хочу сделать с ней сначала.

Тревелиан улыбнулся от лестного замечания и только начал предполагать количество действий, которые можно было с ней совершить, как кунари целиком оказался сверху.  
Наклонившись над ним, он осторожно поцеловал его в затылок. От его последующего вздоха пошли мурашки.

— А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
— Что… угодно. Что с ней обычно делают.

Бык негромко хмыкнул, от чего волоски на шее Максвелла встали дыбом.  
Он чуть приподнялся, ощутив губы на своей лопатке, но рука, уперевшаяся ему в спину, заставила лечь обратно.  
Лицо запылало и, казалось, жгло подушку. Он был уверен, после на нем останется след от сажи.  
Маленькие поцелуи спускались по его позвоночнику, будто проверяя трассу, пока не остановились у крестца.  
У кунари были впрямь большие руки. Они с легкостью отодвинули правую ногу Тревелиана в сторону, а уж когда легли на ягодицы, свободного места будто не осталось. Мягко сжав их, он отпустил.  
Он замер, ничего не делая, но ненадолго. Не настолько, чтобы вызвать беспокойство. Оно было дальше.  
Максвелл закопался в подушку, чувствуя, как влажные от слюны пальцы завершают трек, начатый губами. Это было стыдно. То, что Бык творил. Непристойно. Это не то, что вслух произнести, об этом и думать было грязно.  
Тревелиан сжался, не пуская его внутрь. Он уже хотел сказать, что, может, и не стоит этого делать, раз не получается, но кунари наклонился и успокаивающе погладил его по плечу, под его прикосновениями он невольно расслабился. А опомнился — уже было поздно.

Вспоминая о механике процесса, Тревелиан хотел задушить себя немедленно. Но под ощущениями он забывал о ней. Ему становилось наплевать, куда входили пальцы Быка, сколько раз он их облизывал, прежде чем добиться желаемого. Они делали ему хорошо. И этого было достаточно.  
Непонятное и шаткое удовольствие нарастало.  
Он терялся, но не мог совладать с бедрами, которые бесстыдно приподнимались навстречу. Тем более, когда они опускались, он терся вновь взбудораженной плотью о мягкую простынку. Это дополнительное чувство окончательно добивало его, изматывало и лишало сознания. Предыдущее уже не вспоминалось. Он хотел снова, снова и еще.

— Перестань. Трахать. Кровать.

Максвелл надломленно вскрикнул, когда Бык подхватил его и притянул к себе, прижимая к своей груди. Его язык мучительно медленно шел по шее, пока пальцы творили что-то… что-то непотребное внизу, внутри. И касались чего-то там, глубоко, от чего по его ногам сбегала дрожь. Это не было похоже ни на что из того, что он знал.

— Я заставлю тебя кончить, а не матрац.

Стоя на коленях, положив затылок ему на грудь, Тревелиан согласно замычал. Его удовольствие было где-то рядом. От ощущения упирающегося ему в поясницу возбуждения кунари все горело. Как он мог быть таким сосредоточенным, когда его собственное тело так просило об участии? Он бы сам не смог.  
Пальцы второй руки легонько сжались на его шее. Вихрь в голове заметался быстрее.  
Максвелл забыл обо всем, почувствовав, что скоро снова испытает это. Желание коснуться себя было гораздо сильнее, чем он помнил за всю свою жизнь.

Его руки, не успевшие осуществить план, были крепко захвачены и заведены за спину. Не удержавшись, он шлепнулся лицом на охладевшую простыню.

— Ты меня не слушаешь, да? — голос Быка был ровным, словно он примерно этого и ожидал. — Я ведь могу делать это долго. Пока ты не начнешь умолять. Тебе лучше терпеть.

Запястья болели. Слюна на пальцах подсыхала, без нее стало слишком горячо и тесно.  
Он не осмелился двинуться, когда кунари ненадолго отпустил его, но нехотя подался вперед, стоило прохладным каплям попасть мимо пальцев Быка на теплую кожу его ягодиц. Пахло хвоей.  
Вернув его бедра на место, тот продолжил.  
Сил сдерживаться уже не было. Тревелиан стонал в матрац, захватывая зубами простыню. Она влажнела под его слюной, и он кусал новое место.

Кунари сзади дышал шумно, хаотично. Всполохи его дыхания задавали неопределенный ритм. И следовать ему было — правильно.

— Ну давай. Теперь можно.

Его команда была словно щелчок. Больше не нужно было думать. Только делать, что он говорит. И он сказал, что уже можно. Голос сказал, что можно. Руки везде сказали, что можно.  
Максвелл сжался вокруг его пальцев, его мышцы охватила великолепная паника. Все, как одна, сошли с ума, зазвенев от последнего напряжения, и расслабились. Утопая в своем наслаждении, мужчина упал в зыбкую постель, как в трясину.

…

Темнота. Но страха уже нет. Зверь ушел. Спокойствие. Порядок.

…

Открыв глаза, Тревелиан понял, что отключился на некоторое время. Пошевелившись, он почувствовал, что под животом мокро и липко, да и бедра были, словно чужие.  
Не без труда он сел. Со спины сползло теплое покрывало, которым его накрыли, пока он был не в себе. И это… ощущение, что пальцы Быка все еще внутри. Не проходило. А самого его на постели не было. Матрац продавливался только под одним телом.  
Максвелл обеспокоенно перевернулся и с большим облегчением заметил того, закрывающего двери на балкон.

— Да, это все еще я, — ответил тот на незаданный вопрос.

Закончив с дверьми, он занялся камином, шевеля в нем угли. Те недовольно заворчали, проворачиваясь в золе.

— Ты нормально? — спросил он нарочито беззаботно.  
— У меня словно ничего нет ниже пояса, — признался тот.

Бык хихикнул.

— Это я еще не старался.

Свесив ноги с кровати, Тревелиан потерся коленями друг о друга. Чувствительность понемногу возвращалась.

— А как же ты? — почти шепотом спросил он.

Кунари поморщился.

— Я могу подождать, — он медленно повел плечом. — Это же твой первый раз. А ты еще и… ну знаешь, от двух пальцев уже с катушек съезжаешь. Я потерплю.  
— А я нет.

Собравшись с силами, Максвелл спрыгнул на холодный пол. Он не стал прикрывать наготу, чтобы обозначить свои намерения еще более ясно. Быстро перебежав на мягкий ковер, он преодолел остаток пути по нему.  
Бык настороженно скосил на него глаз, когда тот тихо остановился рядом с ним. Прикрывая руками остатки достоинства, Тревелиан приподнял в ожидании брови. Про себя он решил, что потерял всякий стыд.

— Не надо на меня так смотреть, я же не железный, — кунари подумал, — то есть, я, конечно, Железный, но не буквально же.

Максвелл сделал еще один робкий шажок в его сторону. Хотя между ними еще было несколько дюймов, он и сквозь них почувствовал, как напряглось тело Быка. Восхитительно.

— Хочу быть твоим. Целиком.  
— Ты… ты не знаешь, как это будет.  
— Я хочу узнать.

Тревелиан обнял его за талию, и тот не смог сопротивляться. Он шагнул вперед, и Максвеллу пришлось отпустить его и идти до кровати спиной. Нащупав ее за собой, он осторожно опустился на мягкое.  
Кунари дышал так тяжело, будто пробежал кросс. Он смотрел на мужчину перед собой с небольшим сомнением, это только подогревало его желание.  
Взяв его за пояс шаровар, Тревелиан спустил их до середины бедер. Его рот против воли приоткрылся от восхищения.  
Бык скованно кашлянул. Он пытался держать марку. И первые пять секунд ему это удавалось, пока Максвелл не взял его в руки. Выражение лица кунари, когда он увидел свое хозяйство в такой близи от метки, нужно было увековечить на картинах. Наверное, он до последнего сомневался и побаивался, что оно провалится куда-нибудь в Тень. И было за что бояться.  
Его размеры действительно удивляли. Это и пугало, и неистово манило к нему. Его член был такой же бледно-серый, как и кожа, с темными выступающими венками; серьезный и впечатляющий, как и его хозяин. От одного вида рот переполняла слюна, а колени нетерпеливо дрыгались.  
Рука Тревелиана мягко обхватила его, и он отзывчиво дернулся в ответ. Трогать чужой, особенно такой, было намного интереснее, чем свой. Он реагировал будто живой, вздрагивал, когда мужчина касался, сдвигал кожу, ласкал его, ожидая, пока сам кунари обезумеет от иссушающей похоти и позабудет о контроле. Сейчас главным был не он.

Максвеллу не удалось продлить свои маленькие мгновения власти. Стряхнув с ног шаровары, Бык подтолкнул его дальше на кровати. Он повиновался.

Губы кунари были вновь на его, он целовал исступленно, сминая его рот своим, кусал шею и ключицы, заводил его в который раз. Его щетина терлась о кожу, от игривой щекотки Тревелиан нетерпеливо ерзал.  
Колено Быка раздвинуло его ноги в стороны. Он был так близко. Пульсация его плоти ощущалась всей кожей, а желание овладеть было таким густым, что висело в воздухе, как дым.  
Чем дальше он заходил, тем отчетливее становилось понятно, что прерваться будет невозможно. Максвелл сам не захочет.  
Его пальцы были всюду. Мяли, сжимали, тискали. Бык лизнул его сосок, потом грудину и чуть повыше пупка. Пользуясь моментом, мужчина смог погладить его по рогам. Кунари замер, позволяя трогать их. Наверное, ему нравилось.

— Будет проще, если ты ляжешь на бок ко мне спиной, — предупредил он, вернувшись наверх. — Конечно, ты мало что увидишь, но это не так больно.  
— Я не хочу проще. Я хочу видеть.

Тень улыбки очертилась на его губах.  
Руки Быка плавно сместились на его бедра. Подсунув под них свернутое одеяло, он потянулся обратно.

Тревелиан подумал, что теперь запах хвои у него всегда будет ассоциироваться с сексом.

Он уставился осоловелыми глазами в потолок, когда это начало происходить.  
Несмотря на то, что после пальцев в нем все еще было некоторое место, его было недостаточно. Категорически недостаточно. Он был благодарен за то, что тот хотя бы не торопился. Бык вошел на треть, может быть, больше, но Максвеллу уже казалось, что он расколот пополам.  
Он неотрывно следил за его лицом. И от его пугающе внимательного взгляда Тревелиан иногда забывал, что происходит.  
Коленки вжались в широкие бока кунари. На щиплющих глазах выступили горячие слезы, а руки, жаждущие ухватить хоть что-нибудь, цеплялись то за простыни, то за чужие плечи и рога.

— Мне остановиться?

Мужчина не знал, как у того хватило выдержки задать этот вопрос сейчас, в такой момент. Он замотал головой, уже не понимая, чего желает сам. Если… если это прекратится, ноющая боль потухнет. Да, станет легко. И одиноко.  
А если продолжится… он не знал, что будет тогда. Он был намерен узнать.

— Я остановлюсь, если ты хочешь.

Вместо ответа Тревелиан нашел его рот, прекращая какие бы то ни было слова. Тот не спешил, давая ему привыкнуть к себе, и недолго казалось, будто поцелуев достаточно.  
Уперевшись рукой в изголовье кровати, Бык пробно качнулся и проник еще глубже.

Максвелл сжал зубы, не давая стонам боли вырваться наружу. Его молчание было принято. И кунари продолжил.  
От его действий мышцы сводило. Это причиняло один лишь дискомфорт до того, пока Бык не добрался до чего-то в глубине него, что он раньше трогал пальцами. Только теперь давление было настолько умопомрачительным, что Тревелиан выгнулся и удивленно вскрикнул.  
Разожмуренные глаза не видели перед собой ничего, только пьяную красноту. Он не понял, когда сам начал двигаться. Он был более чем уверен в том, что это тело управляет им, а не он телом.  
Поскуливая от каждого толчка, Максвелл видел, что это делает с кунари. Тот встречал его отклики очень бурно. Движения, поначалу выверенные и размеренные, превращались в шальное безрассудство, резкое, рваное. И он начинал терять контроль.  
Он брал его жестче, порывистее, агрессивнее, пачкал своей властью и подчинял стремительной воле.  
Левой рукой нащупав между их животами член Максвелла, тот сжал его, как трофей, и не отпускал. Как доказательство своей силы и возможностей. Стискивая, он, наверное, мог бы с легкостью его оторвать, если бы рассудок покинул его. Но он помнил. Даже сейчас.  
От количества эмоций и чувств, захлестывающих его со всех сторон, Тревелиан дрожал. Болезненные спазмы удовольствия, смешанного с болью, скрутили его живот, а зубы, которые он так старался сжать, и не думали о том, чтобы сдержать его крик. Одурманенный, он застонал надрывно, отчаянно. Это не было похоже ни на что из того, что он испытывал раньше, сегодня или вообще. На мгновение в собственном чувстве мужчина практически ослеп и оглох, но Бык все еще продолжал двигаться.  
Перед глазами не прояснялось, мир искажался в танце, оставалось только наблюдать за ним сквозь пляшущую лихорадку черных точек.  
Ускорившись, кунари зарычал. Дико, по-звериному. Он уткнулся лицом в его плечо, заглушая себя, и запустил зубы в его кожу. Не укусил, а словно пожевал ее. Это было не больно, но наверняка Бык оставил след, еще одну метку на теле Максвелла. И тоже с левой стороны.  
Вконец обмякнув, он медленно опустился на него.  
Он лежал некоторое время на мужчине и только дышал ему в шею. Тот же был лишен и такой возможности.

— Бык? — глухо спросил он.  
— М-м?  
— Мне тяжело.

Опомнившись, кунари скоро передвинулся, оставив на его теле только свою руку.

— Извини, — пробормотал он лицом в подушку. — Забылся.

Бык лежал пару минут, не двигаясь, а потом со стоном перевернулся на спину, опираясь на локоть, чтобы не снести рогом с постели все подушки. Он посмотрел на Тревелиана так, будто впервые его видел. Спешно отведя взгляд, он пожал плечами.

— Вот как-то… так.

Максвелл чувствовал себя выжатым. Мозг отказывался связно соображать, а тело — хоть как-нибудь повиноваться. Он долго собирался силами, прежде чем совершить последнее движение на сегодня и привалиться к теплому боку кунари.

— Что мы теперь будем делать? — тихо спросил он, кладя щеку на грудь Быка.  
— Уж не заскучаем. У нас еще есть несколько Разрывов и парочка пропавших отрядов венатори. Съездим, проверим.  
— Я не про это.  
— А. Ты хочешь еще раз? Подожди две минуты, и я буду готов.  
— Нет. Не сейчас.

Максвелл вздохнул.  
Он действительно задумался о Разрывах и всем другом, с чем им предстояло разобраться. Ночь кончится, и утром опять придется встречать новый день, полный забот и тревог. Так хотелось остаться в постели подольше.  
Кунари гладил его по плечу, пока тот не заснул. Стараясь не потревожить его, он бережно укрыл его одеялом, собрал свои вещи и ушел.

…

Короткая сцена в таверне

Крем был крайне зол и недоволен своим начальством.

Мало того, что ему пришлось больше недели торчать здесь в абсолютном одиночестве, теперь эта пытка продолжалась.  
Заявился Бык почти под утро. Нырнув в бочку лицом, он пробыл там около минуты. Так и не довершив акт самоутопления, он отправился к конюшням.  
Наемник сначала обрадовался, что этой ночью ему не спалось, и он умудрился не пропустить уезд шефа. Наскоро сметя заранее подготовленные вещи в сумку, Крем припустился за ним.  
И вместо того, чтобы встретить его объятиями и каким-нибудь новым подколом, этот рогатый только положил руку на его плечо и хмуро объявил:

— Остаешься.

Проигрывая этот момент в памяти, парень превратил кусок хлеба в своей тарелке в гневное сборище крошек.  
Но это были не все разочарования на сегодняшний день.  
Утром в таверне засветился сам Инквизитор.  
Выглядел он поношеннее обычного. Хотя нельзя было не заметить, что несмотря на немного деревянную походку, он сиял, как серебряная монета. А Крему и дела не было до чужих походок. Разве это самое странное, что может встретиться на свете?  
Парень автоматически сел ровно, когда понял, что тот направился к его столу.

— Сэр, — он привстал, приветствуя командира.

Взгляд того был рассредоточен и несколько безмятежен. Это пугало.

— Ты не видел своего шефа? — спросил он. — Скоро уезжать, а его здесь что-то нет. Он… у себя?

Крем, не знал, что там у них было, но даже ему стало не по себе от того, как помрачнело лицо Тревелиана, когда он сказал, что Бык еще засветло отправился обратно в Редклифф, и ничего никому не просил передать.


	10. Chapter 10

Сера знала о болиголове буквально все. По ее словам, эта "та еще дрянь" способна превратить голову в "жопу", если ее принять внутрь в нужном количестве. О применении его в темных ритуалах она осведомлена не была, но охотно посодействовала в приготовлении элементарного антидота из него же на всякий случай. Он мог оказаться прав, и для того, чтобы убраться оттуда в целости, им бы он понадобился. Или же демоны не трогали заклинателей из-за него. Или их все-таки решатся им отравить. Никто не знал, что их будет ждать в следующий раз, поэтому лучше было быть подготовленными.  
Выслушивая шумную эльфийку, Тревелиан только кивал. Последние дни он пребывал словно в тумане. Пройдя все стадии отчаяния, начиная с взрывной, когда было решено сесть на лошадь и ехать следом (чудом продержался в седле несколько минут, зад болел так, будто в нем проворачивался кол), заканчивая отрешением (слушал окружающих вполуха и почти не интересовался событиями вокруг).  
Ему не с кем было поговорить, да и не хотелось особенно. Любое воспоминание о произошедшем было унизительным.  
Он думал о всех женщинах и мужчинах, достойных только того, чтобы провести с ними одну ночь, и представлял себя на их месте. 

Настойка из болиголова была больше предостережением, чем необходимостью. Скорее всего, их встретит что-нибудь более опасное.  
Вести от "быков" не приходили несколько дней. Лелиана сообщала что-то о людях Каллена, но и там тоже не было ничего определенного. Сам военный советник как в воду канул.

Прилаживая к седлу оружие, Максвелл заметил Крема, раскачивающегося на заборе. Для него так и осталось загадкой, почему тот все еще был здесь. Те несколько оправданий, что тот предоставлял, были смехотворны.  
Парень мялся вдали, делая вид, что занят исключительно своей любимой лошадью. Но надолго его не хватило. 

— Отбываете, ваша милость? — спросил он, стоило Тревелиану оказаться на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы с ним можно было говорить, не повышая голос.  
— Да.  
— Я видел, леди Кассандра тоже готовится. 

Искательница и слушать ничего не желала о том, что он хочет съездить на место лично. Более того, она привлекла Варрика с его аргументами в пользу путешествий в компании. С таким спорить было бессмысленно. 

— Я тоже должен был быть там, но шеф... ну вроде как посоветовал остаться, — завел старую песню Крем.  
— Ну да. 

Против воли Максвелл начал хмуриться. От парня это не ушло.

— Вы сердитесь на него, — заметил тот. — Он что-то натворил?  
— Нет. 

Крем пожевал губу.

— Сэр, что бы он ни сделал, он не со зла. 

Тревелиан изучающе на него посмотрел. Мог ли тот знать о них? Вряд ли. Хотя представить Быка, шлепающего его по плечу и сообщающего, что вдул самому Инквизитору, было несложно.  
Пожалуй, он все еще был раздражен. 

— Ты едешь или нет?

Парень таращился на него с минуту, а потом нетерпеливо соскочил с забора. 

— Сейчас же соберусь! 

Максвелл улыбнулся, глядя, как скоро тот уносился за своей сумкой.

... 

Редклифф был гораздо шумнее и всклокоченнее, чем обычно после обеда. Люди носились туда-сюда, ржали лошади, оглушительно лаяли собаки.  
Из-за толпы проехать дальше было невозможно. Спешиться пришлось далеко от конюшен.  
У Варрика было два предположения возникновения подобного столпотворения. Первое — открылась какая-то деревенская ярмарка, сопровождаемая народными гуляниями. Второе — в каком-нибудь кабачке Бык на спор выпивает бочку гномьего эля, и все торопятся увидеть это своими глазами.  
Кассандра не была настроена так позитивно, как он. Она сразу заподозрила неладное. Желая выудить у прохожих, что происходит, она выхватывала кого-нибудь за куртку и грозно его спрашивала, еще и потряхивая за воротник. Ей и без того бы вряд ли кто-нибудь что-нибудь сказал, теперь же все молчали, как рыбы.  
С большими усилиями пристроив свой транспорт, отряду удалось протолкнуться к таверне "Грубый суп", где они обычно останавливались. 

Только внутри сумрачного и затхлого помещения удалось спокойно вдохнуть.  
Таверна пустовала. Ее хозяйка, костлявая женщина средних лет, весьма обрадовалась их визиту. Поправив платок, в который куталась, она улыбнулась им, словно родным. 

— Будете брать комнату? — поинтересовалась она. — Или сначала отужинаете?  
— Обождите немного, милочка, — приветственно начал Варрик, но Кассандра прервала его.  
— У нас есть несколько вопросов. 

От тона, которым Искательница говорила подобные фразы, стыла кровь, но хозяйку "Грубого супа" было так просто не пронять.

— Я слушаю, — сцепив руки, холодно сказала она.  
— По нашим сведениям, у вас останавливался наш отряд. 

Кассандра с любопытством посмотрела на Максвелла. Она ожидала, что тот сперва спросит про события в Редклиффе. 

— Ваш отряд, — фыркнула женщина, — да через нас столько отрядов проходит. Поконкретнее.  
— Это наемники, у них не было отличительных знаков.  
— Не знаю.  
— Среди них было несколько эльфов и гном.  
— Не припомню.  
— Там такой рогатый был, — подсказал Варрик, прикладывая к голове кулаки с отставленными указательными пальцами. 

Крем прыснул и быстро закрыл рот рукой.  
Зато хозяйка таверны тут же поняла, о чем речь. 

— Ну да, были. С неделю назад или около того. Они ничего не оставляли, если вы об этом. 

Тревелиан обеспокоился. Где еще они могли быть? Не стали же они разводить лагерь, когда в нескольких часах ходьбы деревня.  
С улицы послышался шум и звуки падения. 

— Что у вас тут происходит, кстати? — спросил гном, покосившись на дверь. — Носятся, как угорелые.  
— Ах, это, — женщина тяжело вздохнула и еще раз поправила платок, прежде чем ответить. — Так, говорят, скоро новая дырка в небе раскроется. Все удрать спешат. Но я не тороплюсь. Я еще могу поработать.  
— Что за?.. — Кассандра развернулась к остальным, но и они ничего не понимали. — Что значит "дырка в небе раскроется"?  
— Ну такая, зеленая.  
— Да, мы знаем, какие они... — Максвелл тронул Искательницу за руку, утихомиривая ее возмущение. — Откуда информация, что она раскроется? Закрытые они, они... как правило, навсегда закрыты. Да.  
— А вот и нет, — хозяйка "Грубого супа" кивнула, довольная тем, что знает что-то, чего не знают они. — Есть тут у нас одна группа убогих... ну как есть, была. Фанатики. За Гномьим Перевалом в форте Лорнана гнездышко-то свили, свою идеологию там развивали. Еретики.  
— Да, нам известно о деятельности той группировки. Что значит "были"?

Хотя это было и достаточно давно, Тревелиан прекрасно помнил, как ему пришлось иметь дело с Разрывом неподалеку от того места. Он был небольшим и не особенно опасным. Неужели... неужели венатори добрались до туда и?.. 

— Там у них дырка-то и раззинулась, — с уверенностью сказала женщина. — И поналезла всякая падаль. Говорят, всех перебили. Только один из этих подонков выжил. Я про сектантов говорю. Сегодня утром приполз, начал рассказывать. Все и сдернули. А я вот что думаю, деньги-то надо зарабатывать, как я таверну брошу?  
— Разрыв еще там. 

Максвелл развернулся к своим спутникам. Широко распахнутые глаза Кассандры выражали только озабоченность и беспокойство. Варрик тер щетину, на его лице удовольствия тоже было мало. Крем, до этого лично не сталкивавшийся с Разрывами, нервно покусывал губы и смотрел то на одного, то на вторую, пытаясь понять, как реагировать.  
Единственным утешением было то, что большинство членов секты все же успели передислоцироваться до того, как началась история с повторным открытием. Но оно было очень слабым, ведь там все равно погибли люди.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы и передохнуть не успеем, — заметил гном.  
— Полагаю, им удалось восстановить последовательность ритуала и без нашей половины записей, — Тревелиан погладил себя по карману, где держал бумагу. — Если венатори будут делать так с каждым Разрывом... Их много, а я один. Мы не сможем... 

Он обеспокоенно взглянул на наемника, на самом деле не ожидая от него никакого ответа. 

— Ну, — Крем все же пожал плечами, — пока же и он один. Может, стоит его прикрыть? Как вы это делаете, сэр.  
— Да, — помолчав, Максвелл собрался с мыслями. — Придется идти сразу туда. 

Покидая таверну, он понадеялся, что "быки" или солдаты Каллена, хоть кто-нибудь перехватит венатори до того, как они решатся сделать следующий шаг.

...

Размяв шею и плечи, Крем ускорил шаг, догоняя Тревелиана. Он немного посетовал на то, что пришлось расстаться с лошадьми, но в итоге принял это как вынужденную меру. 

— Надо было взять большую карту, — сказала Кассандра, — на которой мы отмечали Разрывы. Неизвестно, куда придется идти дальше.  
— С чего ты взяла, что придется идти дальше? Вдруг мы приедем и всех сразу повяжем. Такое бывает.  
— Где-то я это уже слышала. Я понимаю, почему ты пишешь книги. Ты просто не можешь остановиться.  
— Да, тут я перегнул палку. 

Они миновали Гномий Перевал.  
Максвелл взглянул на небо. Ни одной тучки или облачка, ясное и голубое. Наконец-то им везло. Хотя бы на погоду.  
Он не упустил замечания Искательницы по поводу карты и начал вспоминать, где еще им приходилось заделывать Разрывы в этой области. На ум приходило несколько мест, но они все были отсюда достаточно далеко. 

— Сэр, а как это происходит? — задал Крем давно интересующий его вопрос. — Эти дырки на небе. Я видел одну издалека. Выглядела противненько. Вы ее трогаете, чтобы она исчезла? Или нужно сделать что-нибудь еще?  
— Почти так, — Тревелиан прищурился, представив, что ему бы в самом деле приходилось трогать жерло Тени, извергающее монстров. — Обычно вокруг нее кишат всякие духи и демоны. Нужно сначала перебить их, чтобы не добрались до тебя. А потом...

Он перевернул левую руку ладонью вверх. 

— Эта штука делает все сама.  
— Хм, — парень опустил голову, улыбаясь. — Вы... Прямо, как он говорил. 

Максвелл напрягся. Он говорил.

— И что же... "он" говорил?  
— Ну... что вы такой, — Крем пожал плечами. — Что вы творите нереальные вещи, но считаете, что не делаете на самом деле ничего особенного.  
— Но в этом нет ничего особенного.  
— Конечно. 

Нахмурившись, Тревелиан недовольно посмотрел на парнишку. 

— Что еще он обо мне говорил?  
— Я не могу этого сказать. 

Максвелл проклинал себя. Они были в... полумиле? Или даже ближе от места Разрыва. Там где, по слухам, была перебита целая группа людей. Где, возможно, были... венатори, демоны, духи и прочая дрянь, которую необходимо было уничтожить. А он думал о том, что Бык мог о нем сказать, как будто на это было время. 

— Он говорил, что вы классный. 

Он не знал, что и ответить.  
Крему показалось, что он сказал лишнего, и он не решился добавить что-то еще.  
Стало чуть легче. 

Парень первым заметил Разрыв. Возможно, потому, что тот все еще был для него удивительным нечто, что он так хотел увидеть, высматривая все вдали.  
Его самого не было видно через стены форта, но небо над ним отсвечивало смарагдовой зеленью. Это явно было не очень хорошим знаком. 

Проход к нужному месту был всего один, поэтому тратить время на разработку тактики не пришлось. Варрик чуть подотстал, чтобы занять удобную позицию. Остальные были впереди.  
Кассандра двигалась по его правую руку. Крем остался слева. Он едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не выглянуть с любопытством вперед. 

Тревелиан поморщился от запаха стылой крови и свежих трупов. Вид в самом форте был не лучше. В нем осталось не так много человек, но тем не менее их тел хватило, чтобы устлать весь путь к внутреннему двору, куда они шли. Кто-то пытался сбежать, нескольких демоны настигли у самого входа или на ступенях. Зрелище было отвратительным.  
Наемник поджал губы, а его тонкие брови взметнулись. Хоть он ничего и не сказал, он тоже был поражен. 

— Ну хоть кого-то из этих пришили, — подметил Варрик сзади, сдвигая одно из тел носком. 

Обернувшись, остальные присмотрелись к тому, на что он обратил внимание.  
На погибшем была униформа венатори. 

— Хотя... — гном наклонился и убрал с него кусок платья женщины, павшей рядом. — Оп. Не нравится мне это. Вряд ли защищающиеся стали бы отрывать ему руки. 

Он указал на кисть с торчащей из нее костью. 

— Нет, — покачала головой Кассандра. — Может быть, тут были "быки" и...  
— Никто из наших не стал бы делать такое, — возразил Крем. — Мы не дикари. 

Максвелл беззвучно выдохнул. Из-за трупного смрада присутствие Разрыва ощущалось не так ярко. У него даже получалось сосредоточиться. 

— Это демоны, — уверенно сказал он. 

Варрик почесал бровь. 

— Демоны? Но они же, помнишь, они не нападали на венатори, которые их вытащили в прошлый раз? Нет же.  
— Нет, — Тревелиан вспомнил о бумаге, — но не исключено, что им не удалось провести ритуал так же, и что-то пошло не так.  
— О, отлично, теперь мы даже не знаем, что нас там ждет. 

В любом случае, задерживаться не стоило. Максвелл вывел их ко двору.  
На несколько секунд ему показалось, что горло зажали рукой. Воздух тут был невыносим. Жгучий и острый, он был похож на яд, растворенный в пространстве. Каждый вдох походил на глоток отравы. 

Восстанавливая зрение, всегда мылящееся около Разрывов, Тревелиан услышал, как позади него Кассандра и Крем достают мечи из ножен. Варрик тяжело сглотнул.  
Он поднял голову и сжал губы. 

Предыдущие разломы были похожи на... действительно на щели. Прорезанные ножом с длинным узким лезвием в их пространстве. Этот же пробили кувалдой. Разрыв полыхал огромным проломом на полотне неба, его рваные края непрерывно шевелились, рассылая оплавляющие волны по кругу. Чуть сжимаясь, он выплевывал демонов одного за одним. На сей раз это были не только ничтожные духи и другие слабые создания. Искательница заметила несколько довольно крупных Ужасов и шныряющего над трупами духа Отчаяния. Варрик же не разменивался на мелочь. Его взгляд сразу упал на Гордыню, высящуюся над остальными. 

— Ах ты ж сука, — высказал общую мысль гном. 

По лицу Крема было ясно, что он уже пожалел, что так интересовался, как все это будет. Тем не менее, парень не сделал ни шага назад, только крепче сжав руку на мече. Надо будет похвалить его позже. Естественно, если будет позже.

Уже не медля, Максвелл кинулся вперед.  
Казалось, время совсем не шло, пока он достигал первой цели. Звуки, предметы, все словно замерло. Он поскользнулся на чем-то и позже убедился, что зря посмотрел вниз. Там тоже были тела и, хотя они принадлежали в большинстве венатори, менее ужасной картиной не становились.  
Скорость вернулась в мир, стоило лезвию клинка пробить первую тварь.  
Он не хотел думать о себе чересчур лестно, но иногда считал, что действительно стал лучше расправляться со всеми этими... демонами. Имея дело с одним и тем же много раз подряд, он приобретал какой-то... навык. Тревелиан знал, куда бить, где их больные места. Уже не нужно было шарить по кругу, пытаясь прощупать эту брешь. Он это точно знал.  
Наверное, теперь он мог победить кого угодно. Он ведь такой... великолепный. Он мог справиться со всем и без этих прихвостней. Не делить свою славу. 

Ужас скрючился, ссыхаясь вокруг его меча. Исторгая свою темную вонь, он обращался в субстанцию. Но Максвелл уже не был заинтересован. Ведь были другие. Все другие, которых ждали его.

Кассандра обеспокоенно взглянула на Тревелиана. Ей не нравилось, как он бился. Словно позабыв о защите, он шел вперед и вперед, не думая, как выбраться оттуда. С ним что-то творилось. И это наверняка было связано с тенью Гордыни, подползающей к нему.  
Искательница увернулась от молнии, подставив свой щит, и заклинание отскочило в сторону.  
Нужно было его вытаскивать, решила она, но не успела добраться. Сзади стало ненормально холодно. Ей пришлось развернуться. Дух Отчаяния подобрался очень близко. 

Максвелл не понимал, зачем он все время оглядывался на других? Разве это того стоило? Ведь это он был, в конце концов, Вестником. И он был Инквизитором. Разве не его выбрала сама судьба, награждая способностью закрывать Разрывы? Какое тогда значение имели другие?  
Удар по затылку не привел его в себя, но только разозлил. Развернувшись, он перекинулся на следующего демона, забывая о спине. 

Варрик тихо ворчал. Как всегда, со всем приходилось разбираться ему.  
Обойдя самое горячее место, он заскочил на один из каменных выступов у стены. Многие части них обвалились — очередное открытие Разрыва сильно деформировало реальность. Видимо, взрыв на этот раз был очень мощным.  
Забравшись на уступы повыше, Варрик нашел удобную позицию для стрельбы.  
Он всадил несколько болтов в лопатку Гордыне. Та гневно заревела, но разглядеть гнома за его небольшим укрытием не смогла. И хотя она не замечала его, Варрик и отсюда ее чувствовал. Тлетворное влияние демона, заставляющего думать ненастоящие мысли, было отвратительным. Гном предпочел бы побыстрее от него избавиться. Но и Отчаяние было где-то рядом. Кассандре нужна была помощь. 

Выпрыгивая словно из ниоткуда, один из Ужасов рассчитывал на то, что Тревелиан отскочит назад или хотя бы отступит. Но этого не было. Впрочем, так было даже лучше. Не нужно будет догонять, пока маленький человек убегает.  
Протянув свои длинные руки к нему, он обвился пальцами вокруг его незащищенной шеи. Это была победа. Теперь он не мог вывернуться.  
Будто он собирался.  
Окончательно осмелев, Максвелл и не думал пытаться избавиться от хватки. Наоборот, он шагнул вперед, сбивая с толку и демона, и окружающих. На несколько секунд его поглотило черное тело. Воздуха не было, но была возможность.  
Он развернул клинок в руке и разбил грудную клетку твари перед собой.  
Только на его горле остались грязные следы, как напоминание. 

Крем так и не понял, как ему удалось перекувыркнуться в воздухе, но как он опустился на спину одного из демонов и носком сапога вынужденно выбил из него дух, ему понравилось. Они были другие. Эти существа. Смертоносные, не знающие пощады и страха. Бояться их было правильно.  
Он не знал, сколько кричал, пытаясь предупредить Тревелиана о том, что у него за спиной. Тот не слышал. Парень попытался пробиться вперед, но на середине пути его остановили новые твари. 

Дыхание сзади было шумным, тяжелым и пахло металлом. Максвелл не стал разбираться, что там за ним, сразу же размахиваясь мечом. Лезвие ударило о толстую броню, не причиняя демону за ним никакого вреда.  
Он даже не успел вскинуть голову, как оказался целиком зажат в большой руке Гордыни.  
Пальцы стиснули его так крепко, что невозможно было и вдохнуть. Вся кровь в его теле, словно находящаяся в небольшом резервуаре, на который надавили, искала выход.  
Его белки окрасились красным. 

Тревелиан думал несколько секунд о том, как бы выкрутиться и отсечь существу руку. У него был хороший план, лучший план, но ему не дано было осуществиться.  
Замахнувшись, Гордыня ударила его о стену за ним, прижимая к ней.  
Позвоночник не сломался только благодаря прочному доспеху. Внутри него же было плохо. Максвелл разом ощутил, как сминаются все его внутренние органы, стоило демону увеличить давление на его ребра. Еще немного — и он был бы выжат, как губка. Но Гордыня не спешила.  
Тревелиан с трудом поднял голову, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.  
Лицо демона было прямо перед ним. Его семь темных блестящих глаз и ноздри, порхающие, вдувая его запах. Тварь будто пыталась понять, кто он. Наверное, ее с толку сбивала метка. Она щурилась и опасливо рассматривала его, но не видела ничего особенного.  
А он видел. Видел множество своих отражений в ее взгляде. И они были отвратительны.  
Глаза оказались так близко. И это были настоящие глаза. Не такие, как у других демонов. Эти... понимали. Но он не хотел знать, что именно.  
Голова Гордыни развернулась так резко, что Максвелл и сам не понял, в чем дело. А потом хватка пальцев чуть ослабла, и он догадался, на что отвлекся демон.  
Где-то внизу был Крем. Уворачивался от мощных ног, пытавшихся отлягнуть его назад. Бил в опорную лодыжку, выискивая место, где броня была не такой прочной. Иногда ему почти удавалось. 

Кокон потусторонних мыслей лопнул. Тревелиан с силой протащил снизу свой меч и вонзил его в держащую его руку. Ему пришлось отрубить несколько пальцев, прежде чем, освобожденный, он упал на землю. 

Парень запрыгнул с уступа на спину Гордыне и заставил отойти с дороги. Приподнявшись на коленях, Максвелл направил метку на Разрыв.  
Еще живые демоны вокруг загудели. Застрявшие в разъеме в момент перехода не попали в этот мир. Их скорченные лики мелькали в зеленом свете, но они уже были пойманы в клетку.  
Ладонь дрожала, пот градом катил со лба. Но он был уверен в том, что все выйдет. Как никогда. И это не было побочное влияние Гордыни.  
Он просто хотел. 

Со свистом дыра в небе залатывалась и поглощала сама себя.  
Гордыня, находящаяся в опасной близости от разъема, содрогнулась. Ее ноги заскользили, проступили длинные изогнутые когти, бороздя и взрыхляя почву. Она припала к земле, всеми силами пытаясь уцепиться и остаться по эту сторону. Громадная рука закинулась за плечо, стаскивая с себя Крема. Парень не успел отскочить, как пальцы сжали его и с силой швырнули вниз. Но отпустить — не отпустили. 

До столкновения остались секунды. Тревелиан не помнил, как сумел подняться и разбежаться, отсекая конечность, тащащую потерявшего сознание наемника. От рева демона его самого отбросило назад. Уши были будто заполнены кровью, да и вся голова болталась на шее, как на тонком пруте.  
Разрыв с утробным звуком закрылся, а сердце все продолжало безумствовать  
Крем пришел в себя чуть раньше него. Едва дыша — после удара легкие никак не могли работать на полную мощь, — он потихоньку сел. Рука Максвелла обхватывала его торс, словно он боялся, что разлом все еще может утащить парня внутрь, но лицом тот утыкался куда-то в траву. 

Наемник дотронулся до его влажной шеи, и мужчина, к его облегчению, зашевелился. Хоть что-то. Шеф бы ему почки высосал, если бы с ним случилось что-то серьезное. 

Перевернувшись на спину, Тревелиан наконец отпустил его и посмотрел наверх, где в плетении деревьев скрывался кусочек солнечного неба.  
На дрожащих ногах к ним приближалась Кассандра. Спотыкаясь, она стискивала пальцами правое предплечье, в которое была ранена. Ее губа тоже была разбита, а волосы все еще были покрыты инеем от встречи с духом Отчаяния. 

— Метка все делает сама, — тихо припомнил его слова Крем. 

Максвелл обессиленно улыбнулся. 

— А ты молоток, парнишка, — похвалил наемника подошедший Варрик. — Даже я замешкался, когда нашего Инквизитора там прижало. 

Крем смущенно махнул в его сторону рукой. 

Искательница уже не задерживалась, осматривая поле боя. Среди многочисленных остатков демонов она разглядывала почивших венатори и членов секты. 

— Это точно было не по их плану, — устало заметила она.  
— Если в их плане не было выпустить какую-нибудь дрянь, которая сметет все на своем пути, — не мог не подчеркнуть гном.  
— Нужно будет прислать сюда людей, — продолжила та, — убрать все эти тела. Их надо похоронить. Если бы мы только знали... 

Тревелиан согласно моргал, на большее он был не способен. Ему едва удалось перевернуться на бок, для того, чтобы потом встать.  
И что-то ему не понравилось. Подняв палец, он призвал остальных к молчанию. Единственный говорящий Варрик беспрекословно сомкнул уста.  
Приложив ухо к земле, Максвелл прислушался.  
Лязг и грохот. Под ней что-то происходило, под ней что-то точно происходило. И чем бы это ни было, шум нарастал. Это что-то приближалось. 

...

Одна из сцен в таверне

Худая женщина озабоченно ходила взад и вперед, кутаясь в платок. Ей абсолютно не нравилось, что творилось вокруг. Все началось с тех самых наемников, которые тут появились несколько недель назад. Они исправно платили, появлялись тут не часто, всегда ночью, а под утро уходили. Потом они куда-то делись. Она предполагала страшное. Наверное, эта крохоборка, хозяйка кабака на набережной, предложила им лучшую цену, и они решили остаться там. К счастью, ее подозрения не подтвердились. Ну, тогда уж они закончили свои дела и отправились восвояси. Тоже так себе вариант, но чего уж там. Наемники — они такие.  
И вот появились еще эти ребята. Которые тут якобы с благими целями разъезжали. Их искали. Ох, это настораживало, очень настораживало. Это не могло быть не связано с тем бесовством, что учинялось на Гномьем Перевале.  
Она не врала себе, сначала она действительно отнеслась к новостям об уничтожении секты фанатиков прохладно, почти с облегчением. Еще бы, эти еретики смели продвигать свое учение!  
Но даже они не заслуживали такой участи. 

Рыжий кузнец сегодня был молчалив и даже не подвергал сомнениям известия о новых дырах в небе. Видимо, даже его скептическая натура была удовлетворена. Лысоватый владелец конюшни тоже остался, по тем же причинам, что и остальные. Все, что у него было, было здесь, в Редклиффе. Бежать, как всякие лавочники и купцы, он не мог. 

— Интересно, власти что-нибудь думают с этим делать? — спросил рыжий, болтая свое горькое пиво в кружке.  
— Конечно, угу, они же не оставят нас в беде. 

Женщина язвительно фыркнула. 

— Да кому мы нужны. Простая деревушка. Никто и не вспомнит, когда эти гады нас пожрут. 

Усач, присоединившийся к ним этим вечером последним, тяжело вздохнул. 

— А как же Инквизиция? — вспомнил он. — Ну, те листовки. Они же дырки штопают.  
— Лучше б рот тебе заштопали, — недобро отозвалась женщина. — Дырки они штопают... Вон одну и ту же штопают, штопают, да никак. Все это... бред. 

Она нервно побродила вокруг камина. 

— Как они заштопают... когда от нас ничего не останется. Эта ваша Инквизиция. 

Никто не нашел, что ей возразить.


	11. Chapter 11

Крем заметил, что Тревелиан не торопится вставать, и тоже остался сидеть. 

— Ты слышишь это? — тот тронул его за локоть, увлекая следом. 

С долей сомнения парень приложил оттопыривающееся ухо к земле.  
Варрик покашлял, безрезультатно привлекая внимание парочки, лежащей рядом и пялящейся друг на друга, устроив уши в траве. 

Крем моргнул. 

— Что это? — спросил он.

Максвелл покачал головой.  
Кассандра любопытно наклонилась ближе, будто пытаясь услышать то же, что и они. 

— Оно приближается, — прошептал наемник, продолжая вслушиваться.  
— Что у вас происходит? — не стерпела Искательница.  
— Там что-то есть, под землей, — объяснил Тревелиан.  
— Еще демоны? — гном вспомнил один из Разрывов, который пришлось устранять в подземелье. Не самый приятный опыт. — Сколько же их.  
— Мне кажется, оно идет туда, — не поднимаясь, Крем неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону внутренней части форта. 

Женщина сглотнула. Они должны были быть готовы.  
Отряхнувшись и обнажив оружие, отряд проследовал по лестнице наверх. Из-за камня вокруг звуки снизу стали гулче, громче. Теперь не приходилось наклоняться, чтобы расслышать движение под землей.  
Вряд ли бы то, что было под ними, стало выбирать каменный пол, а не мягкую почву, чтобы выбраться наружу. Они огляделись в поисках какого-нибудь видимого отверстия, через которое можно было бы попасть внутрь. 

Услышав шум совсем близко, Крем повернулся в сторону старого колодца. Он молча кивнул на него другим и выставил меч вперед.  
Маленькими шагами он двинулся к его бортам. Максвелл не стал отставать. 

Со скрипом старая деревянная крышка, прикрывающая его, начала подниматься. Она скосилась, и с нее слетел ворох пыли. Парень с опаской заглянул внутрь.  
Из колодца торчали два рога. 

— Крем? — голос был не удивленный, а скорее возмущенный. — А ты тут какого хрена? Я же тебе сказал, чтобы ты сидел на месте и присматривал за бо... О. Босс. И ты тут. 

Тревелиан не успел и придумать, что бы сказать, как серая голова скрылась из виду. Он заправил меч в ножны и положил ладони на каменную кладку, высматривая в темноте знакомый силуэт. 

— Мне показалось, я слышал кунари, — Варрик не стал ждать вдали. 

Максвелл отошел назад. Ухватившись за борт, вновь проявившийся Железный Бык мощным рывком подтянулся и перекинул ноги на пол. 

Вниз посыпался мусор. 

— Эй. 

Кунари успокоил остальных и сунул руку обратно, вытаскивая Каллена практически за шкирку. Советник, не ожидавший присутствия такого количества знакомых лиц, с достоинством отряхнулся и поприветствовал их. 

— Теперь уже можно спросить, что за хрень здесь? — настаивал гном.  
— Нет, еще надо наших ребят выудить. 

Порядком уставший от творящейся вокруг канители, Тревелиан прислонился к стене.  
Он молча наблюдал, как из колодца выбираются по очереди "быки" и отряд солдат Инквизиции, и надеялся, что кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснит.

... 

Чтобы успеть сгрузить тела до темноты, подключились все. Совместными усилиями форт Лорнана был очищен от десятков трупов, начавших источать смрад. Конечно, тягостная атмосфера смерти никуда не делась, а уж от запаха горелой плоти вообще невозможно было спрятаться.  
В узкое окно на частично разрушенной стене Максвелл наблюдал за костром, разведенным людьми Каллена. Раздав указания, советник шел обратно.  
Оставшихся припасов в форте хватило, чтобы накормить оба отряда. Откопавшие вино были особенно рады. 

Найти небольшую комнату без посторонних оказалось той еще задачей. Кассандра настаивала на конфиденциальности и презрительно фыркала в ответ на фразы вроде "зачем что-то скрывать от своих людей". У нее и до этого ни к кому особого доверия не было, после же случая с Аданом и эти крохи были исчерпаны.  
Нужное помещение обнаружилось на верхнем ярусе форта.  
Железный Бык не спешил выкладывать все и сразу. Он сидел на столе с таким видом, будто это не он только что вылез из-под земли. И что возмутительнее — будто не он приставил Крема с его липовыми травмами к Тревелиану.  
Максвелл хмурился. Кунари еще ни разу не посмотрел на него. 

— Ладно, раз больше никому не интересно, спрошу я, — Варрик, сидящий на пустой бочке, свесив ноги, протер лицо торчащей из-под пиджака полой рубашки. — Какого ляда?  
— Не могу начать, пока Каллена нет, — пожал плечами Бык. — У него карта.  
— В зад карту. 

Советник, только добравшийся до комнаты, остановился в дверях и огляделся, раздумывая, нужный ли момент подобрал для появления. Судя по тому, что никто стульями пока не кидался, а угрозы про карты в заду не осуществлял, все было нормально.  
Смахнув с единственного свободного стола тетради с религиозными постулатами секты, обитавшей тут ранее, он начал раскладываться.  
Тревелиан заглянул в бумагу. Изображение всей области Внутренних Земель было почеркано новыми линиями. Некоторые места он знал, и мог поклясться, что таких дорог там не было. 

— Что это? — тут же спросила Кассандра. 

Он был ей особенно благодарен в такие моменты. Пока импульсивная женщина открыто выражала свое любопытство, он мог молчать и делать вид, что все понимает. 

— Откуда вы тут взялись? Вы выследили венатори? Каллен, ты-то что тут делаешь? 

Бывший храмовник закрыл глаза, вздыхая. Бык не торопился опрометью кидаться ему на выручку. 

— Я же говорил, что займусь этим, — он сложил руки на столе. — Зацепка с лириумом оказалась очень интересной. Да и подобрался я вовремя. Как раз когда мои... и его...  
— Наши, — все же кивнул кунари, поддерживая его.  
— Да, когда наши люди обнаружили, куда пропали оба отряда венатори.  
— Ага, помню это негодование, хех, как под землю провалились, — хмыкнул Варрик.  
— Вообще-то именно под землю, — подтвердил Каллен.  
— Да ладно!  
— Да. Подземные ходы. Точной информации, когда были прорыты туннели, изображенные здесь, у нас нет, но им не менее двадцати лет. Они проходят не слишком глубоко, чтобы наружу могли проникнуть порождения тьмы, но несколько все же были завалены именно по причине их угрозы.  
— Можно предположить, что раньше их использовали контрабандисты.  
— Точно использовали, — согласился Бык. — Я бы использовал.  
— Я сверился с несколькими отчетами по данной области, в местных о них ничего. Но было кое-что из Вольной Марки. Я пробил по старым каналам и... там об этом известно больше.  
— Венатори могли о них знать, — догадалась Кассандра. — Слухи за морем обращаются гораздо быстрее.  
— И также они могли обернуть это себе на пользу, — вздохнул Максвелл. 

Проведя пальцем по одной из дорог, он нашел несколько крестов, отмечавших выходы, поблизости от предыдущих Разрывов. 

— И самое интересное, о контрабанде, — вернулся к основному советник. — Эти ходы. В Ферелден ничего не ввозили.  
— Нет? — удивилась Искательница.  
— Нет. Вывозили отсюда.  
— И что же такого есть в Ферелдене, что можно было вывозить в таких количествах, что аж строить для этого туннели? 

Тревелиан нахмурился от догадки. 

— Лириум? — наугад спросил он. 

Каллен смотрел на него не моргая несколько секунд, прежде чем кивнуть. 

— Лириум, — кивнул он. — Так я и нашел их. Хотя большая часть с поверхности уже была транспортирована, в глубинах его залежи.  
— Но какое отношение лириум имеет к венатори и Разрывам?  
— А, это самое важное. Мы всегда задавались вопросом, почему Разрыв с большей вероятностью образуется в том или ином месте. Пока было известно, что это из-за скопления магии. Но вот за счет чего это происходило... Кажется, мы нашли ответ, — пройдясь вдоль стола, советник развернулся к Максвеллу. — Такое может обеспечить высокая концентрация лириума. Завеса тончает в этих местах. Ее можно рвать и рвать. И чем его больше, тем это опаснее. 

Тревелиан наклонился ниже, рассматривая выведенные кресты. 

— Они разного размера, — заметил он.  
— Да, — Каллен положил свою руку рядом с его. — Вот тут лириума совсем немного, но он есть. Это было в отчетах. Ты закрыл Разрыв здесь и здесь. Где мы сейчас находимся, его еще больше.  
— Нам чудом удалось совладать с этими демонами, — согласилась Кассандра. — Такого на моей памяти еще не было. 

Максвелл не упустил, с каким беспокойством Бык посмотрел на него боком глаза. Он горделиво выпрямил спину и принял самый независимый вид.

— Но туннель не заканчивается на этом месте, — указал советник. — Он идет досюда.  
— Это заброшенная шахта, — воскликнул Варрик. — Ее покинули годы назад, очень небезопасные своды. Там, наверное, лириума пруд пруди у самой поверхности.  
— Мы там были некоторое время назад, — Искательница тревожно потерла перевязанную Стежкой руку. — Там... было ужасно. Я не представляю, что будет, если они заново вскроют то место.  
— Это еще не все. Есть серьезные подозрения, что они попробуют открыть его не снаружи, а в самой шахте. У них с собой был некоторый инструмент. Надо предупредить их действия, — Каллен нахмурился. — Лейтенант Быка доложил, что среди венатори, которые пали тут, был всего один маг, и это не Адан. Они не остановятся.  
— Я думаю, они не кинутся туда, не передохнув, — словно сам себе не веря, протянул Тревелиан. — Они не могут так разбрасываться людьми. То, что тут было... их много погибло. Ритуал прошел не так. 

Он посмотрел на Варрика, благодаря ловкости которого им удалось урвать половину рецепта, и, возможно, выиграть немного времени. 

— Никто не гарантирует, что следующий раз будет неудачным, — с сомнением сказала Кассандра. — Но в любом случае надо выходить утром. Я вижу, здесь есть дорога по поверхности. Спускаться вниз не придется.  
— Хорошие новости, — не смолчал кунари. — Потолки там низкие. Полпути раком шел.  
— Но до шахты все равно идти по туннелю, — осадил его преждевременную радость советник. 

Бык заворчал. 

— Значит, все решится утром, — подвел итоги собрания гном, спрыгивая с бочки.  
— Все решится утром.

...

Света от свечей, подтаявшим воском прикрепленным к маленькому блюдцу, едва хватало на то, чтобы рассмотреть, что было написано на бумаге. В этом не было большой необходимости. Тревелиан столько раз смотрел на этот лист, что запомнил его содержание наизусть. 

"Разогнав маленькую течи, сутки на крови разъема бито тело лириума. Болиголов для отхода и принятия, чувство Тень нагонит влиять быстрый".

Фразы казались таинственным набором слов, но вместе с тем каждое несло какой-то смысл.  
Ему думалось, речь шла о тех самых тонких местах в Завесе, создаваемых большим скоплением лириума, которые легко было нарушить. Вот почему он был упомянут.  
План был неплох. Устроить дополнительную панику, внести сумятицу. Он не считал, что убийство простых людей от нападения демонов было основной целью Корифея. Он видел на карте еще несколько месторождений лириума, где, однако, Разрывы не проявлялись. И они не были тронуты. Только те, которые он таким или иным образом закрывал.  
Корифей хотел разрушить веру людей в Инквизицию. Показать ее немощь.  
Он не собирался просто так ему это позволить.

...

Догнать Быка после совещания не получилось. Максвелл отвлекся на минуту или две, потом увидел широкую спину в толпе движущихся в сторону казематов солдат и наемников. Он на секунду подумал, что тот решит провести ночь там, в одном из спальных мешков среди ребят, где поговорить с ним будет невозможно.  
В помещении его не было.  
Он поднялся наверх. Побродив, он нашел Скорнячку и Хмурика, старательно игнорирующих друг друга, подпирая противоположные стены коридора у кладовой с вином, одного из солдат, очевидно, перепутавшего лестницу с туалетом, и забредшую через открытые ворота на запах лису. Перепугавшись, зверек шмыгнул в темный коридор.  
В комнате, смежной с фронтальной стеной, он и обнаружил Быка. 

...

Сцена не в таверне, но выпивка тоже имеется

— А, босс, — развернувшись на своем стуле, кунари кивнул ему. — Думал, ты уже спишь.  
— Ну да. 

Тревелиан попытался не хмуриться, но брови против воли все равно наползли на глаза. Он пытался найти в комнате что-нибудь, за что можно будет зацепиться взглядом, и не смотреть на него. Попалась только захудалая койка второго караульного.

— Ты ушел.  
— М? Я не думал, что понадоблюсь тебе после собрания. Вроде бы все обсудили.  
— Я не про сегодняшний день. 

Бык поднялся со своего стула, отставляя бутылку, которую до этого держал в руках, и подошел к темному оконному проему. Он пожал плечами. 

— Нужно было ехать. Парни без присмотра остались.  
— Ты ничего не сказал.  
— Не хотел тебя будить, — он почесал затылок. — Опять напрягать и... другое. Я подумал, все успею сделать сам. 

Горло засаднило, будто там ворочался ком сухой травы.  
Кунари оглядел Максвелла и понимающе кивнул.

— Ты пришел. Ты... сейчас хочешь, да? Я могу. Никаких проблем.

Лицо Тревелиана перекосило от раздражения.  
Что он там думал? Чувства? Дело не в похоти? Ну конечно. Так он еще не обманывался. 

Мужчина отвел глаза, чтобы лишний раз не видеть его, и развернулся к выходу. 

— Максвелл, стой. 

Он едва успел коснуться двери, как она была захлопнута. Он смотрел на руку перед собой, выросшую буквально из-за плеча и не решался поворачиваться. 

— Стоять, — вторая обернулась вокруг его торса, прижимая к себе. — Не слышишь? 

Бык скомканно дышал ему в затылок и тоже не отходил. Он долго решался, прежде чем заговорить.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Я скажу.  
— Только... — Тревелиан сглотнул. Он ничего не мог поделать с тем, каким ватным и мягким становился в его руках. — Только то, что ты думаешь.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— И я тоже.

Он немного жалел, что стоял к нему спиной и не видел его лица, но, с другой стороны, в таком тесном контакте кунари не мог лгать. 

— Они все, — дыхание Быка на его ухе, пламенно горячее, чуть пряное от выпитого алкоголя, мешало сосредоточиться, — всегда хотят просто секс. Они находят это интересным. Со мной. Я вроде как диковинка, которую хочется потрогать. И это... нормально, знаешь ли. Большой, рогатый, все дела. Это вот ты показался мне ненормальным. И кажешься. Я не могу понять, что нужно тебе. А я всегда знаю, что нужно людям. Но не тебе.  
— Ты, Бык.  
— Да, так говорят. Но что... что это значит? 

Это было смешно, как Тревелиан оказался загнан в угол в то время, как это он пытался поставить кунари перед ответом. 

— Ты меня портишь, — вдруг заявил Бык. — Когда... когда я шел по этим туннелям, где было темно и отвратительно, а еще и ноги промокали, я думал о тебе. И не только о том, как было с тобой в постели. Больше о том, как ты... как ты приятно пахнешь. Или как улыбаешься. Или как волосы за уши заправляешь. Как ты увлекаешь меня, и я... обо всем забываю. Мне это все не нравится. 

Максвелл попытался вывернуться, но рука держала его очень крепко. 

— Я привык думать о сиськах, членах, задницах. И то, что сейчас, для меня слишком странно.  
— Поэтому ты бежишь.  
— Да, — он вздохнул. — Как и всегда... от всего необычного. Ты необычный. Сложный. Непонятный. Я не знаю, надо ли тебе это все. Или нет. И... смогу ли я дать тебе то, что ты хочешь. Я бы мог попробовать. Это для меня тоже новое, но я бы постарался. 

Кунари погладил его по животу. Просто, чтобы он помнил, что его ладонь все еще там.

— Я приму отрицательный ответ, если тебе не нужна вся эта история. Но... Просто чтоб ты знал. Кажется, я уже начал влипать в тебя. Ох, как еще объяснить весь этот бред, который я тут нагородил? 

Уже не пробуя вырваться, Тревелиан медленно развернулся в его руках. Бык ослабил хватку. 

— Почему ты сразу не сказал?  
— Как будто ты что-то сразу говоришь.

Максвелл вздохнул и положил голову ему на грудь. Он молчал. У него было меньше времени, чтобы придумать свою реплику. 

— Я тоже не знаю, что это, — пробормотал он. — Но я скучаю по тебе. Каждый день. А когда ты рядом... тебя мало.  
— Меня мало? Это что-то новенькое, — усмехнулся кунари сверху.  
— Не смейся надо мной. 

Бык потрепал его по волосам. 

— Мне одиноко без тебя, — Тревелиан вздрогнул, стоило пальцам пройтись за его ушами. — Когда тебя нет, я... я ни в чем не уверен. Все ненастоящее. Ты понимаешь? 

Он поднял лицо, упираясь подбородком в его грудину. 

— Понимаю. 

Губы кунари на его лбу были сухими и прохладными.  
Отстегивая ремни, державшие его нагрудник, Максвелл пристально следил за Быком, пока тот неспешно брел к стулу, снимал наплечник и пояс, а потом укладывался в узкую кровать и так же неотрывно наблюдал за ним.  
Освободившись от оставшихся частей доспеха, Тревелиан положил их около сапог и ступил вперед.  
Когда он лег, кунари обнял его за плечо, привлекая ближе к себе. Перед сном он мягко поцеловал его в висок.  
И больше ничего не требовалось. Только его тепло, только его прикосновения.  
Обо всем остальном он будет думать завтра.


	12. Chapter 12

Проснувшись, Тревелиан по привычке потянулся и немного удивился, когда рука уперлась не в спинку кровати или в полотно палатки, а во что-то двигающееся и живое. Он приоткрыл глаза. Живое было рогом.  
Максвелл смущенно убрал ногу, которую забросил во сне на бедро Железного Быка, и подобрал руки, оказавшиеся вокруг его шеи. Койка был слишком узкая для двоих, особенно, когда вторым был кунари. 

— Пробудились, принцесса? — с тихим смешком спросил севшим со сна голосом Бык. 

Глянув в окно, Тревелиан уверился, что еще рано, и возмущенно толкнул его в бок. Продолжая веселиться, кунари перетянул его к себе на грудь. 

— Не знаю, что будет дальше, — он шмыгнул носом, — но начало дня мне нравится. 

Максвелл не мог с ним не согласиться. Он приподнялся и поцеловал его в губы. Он еще никогда никого не целовал по утрам. Это было... да, это был полуразрушенный форт, скрипучая караульная кровать, дрянное покрывало и запах сырости, но это было великолепно.  
Запустив руки под его льняную рубашку, Бык положил ладони ему на спину.  
Выпрямившись, Тревелиан сел и не позволил им задержаться на себе, перекладывая их на постель. 

— Босс? — кунари только успел обратиться к нему, как тот подтянулся и поцеловал его в шею. — Эй. Скоро за нами придут.  
— Я знаю.  
— Хм. И ты все-таки...  
— Да. 

Он опустился чуть ниже. 

— Теперь твоя очередь... лежать смирно. 

Максвелл наклонился и остановился ненадолго, наконец оказываясь в такой долгожданной близости с его грудью. 

— Ээ, босс, — Бык дернулся от щекотки — мягкий язык обвел его правый сосок кругом; прихватив, зубы немного оттянули его и отпустили. — Это так не работает. Здесь нельзя просто взять и сказать, что ты сегодня главный.  
— Попробуй останови меня.

Кунари приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за ним, но позже вздохнул и лег обратно. Ему нравилось, что Тревелиан с ним делал. Его губы и ладошки. Пусть опыта у него было и немного, но он очень старался. 

Максвелл сполз под одеяло. Он взял обе руки Быка, перецеловывая каждый палец. И, наверное, тот не привык к такому потому, что морщился очень уж забавно и скованно для себя.  
Вкус его кожи не был похож ни на что. Чуть терпкий, чуть острый и сильно-сильно будоражащий. Мужчине хватило бы просто водить носом по его животу, чтобы опьянеть от желания. Мокро рисовать языком контур его пресса, ощущать, как мышцы сжимаются там внутри.  
Бедра под ним напряглись, когда он нашел внизу его член. Ну как нашел. Его потерять было сложно.  
Кунари хрипло рассмеялся и раскинул руки в стороны, позволяя ласкать себя.  
Аккуратно скатившись с его широких ног, Тревелиан занял место между ними. Не переставая гладить, он склонился ниже и поцеловал его бедро, потом сгиб, потом... Он слышал о таком, хотя точно и не знал, можно ли так было. Дикие мысли в голове брали верх. Хотелось пробовать его. Ощущать. Трогать везде и всем. И еще... он знал, что от него этого вряд ли ожидают. Это было самое соблазнительное.  
Даже Бык пораженно замер, почувствовав на себе язык. 

Он заглянул под одеяло, убеждаясь, что это все еще Инквизитор, и что именно его рот интересуется этой частью его тела. 

Максвелл поднял глаза, надеясь получить подтверждение, что все делает правильно. Затуманенный взгляд и горящие щеки кунари говорили за него. Ему было хорошо. И Тревелиану от этого было хорошо. 

Бык запустил пальцы в его волосы и притянул ближе. 

— Почему я тебе это позволяю? Это эти... как их там... ну, ты знаешь. Чувства, что ли?

Ответа не было. Может быть, тому нечего было сказать. Может быть, у него просто был занят рот.

...

План операции был коротко обмозгован еще до того, как солдаты и наемники были подготовлены к отбытию. Просчитав все возможные исходы и детали, Каллен наконец успокоился. Он сказал, что потратил на эту историю и без того слишком много времени, и ее следует подвести к логическому завершению. Конечно, он лукавил. Советник вспоминал бумажную волокиту, которая ждала его в Скайхолде, и его лицо темнело. Тут он, по крайней мере, был среди своих людей, занимался своим делом. 

Основная часть пути была преодолена в молчании. Изредка оно прерывалось недолгими терками Варрика и Кассандры, которые, казалось, имели разные взгляды на все, что происходило вокруг. Стежка потрудился на славу. Рука Искательницы была, как новая. И гному, судя по всему, не терпелось в очередной раз под нее попасть.

Крем, о заслугах которого перед Инквизицией стало известно Быку, был награжден обещанием покупки трех кружек пива без очереди, как закончится эта заварушка. В ответ на такую щедрость парень заметил, что скоро сопьется. Кунари только взъерошил ему волосы, на сей раз заверив, что лично проследит, если у того начнут проявляться какие-то зависимости.

Максвелл впервые чувствовал себя так легко, зная, что приближается к очередному Разрыву. Было ли связано его новое спокойствие с отрядом обученных бойцов или же с Быком... Он об этом не думал. Он просто шел. 

Шахта показалась ближе к полудню. 

Каллен настаивал на том, чтобы лично спуститься вниз, но Тревелиан убедил его в том, что его присутствие важнее наверху. 

— Они могут отступить и попытаться бежать, — он обвел взглядом спуск у горы. — Мы не можем упустить их снова.  
— Я согласна, — Кассандра поддержала его. 

Советник некоторое время мялся, но, по-видимому, и сам понимал, что так будет правильнее. 

— Думаю, надо послать людей на ту сторону, — протянул он, оглядывая возвышенность. — На карте указан второй незаваленный вход. Перекроем и его. 

Максвелл улыбнулся ему, одобряя решение.  
А перед ними все еще зиял темный проем в шахту. Он помнил, что это обычная шахта, но внутри все равно леденело. Погода была, на удивление, даже лучше, чем вчера. Солнце, не самый частый гость в Ферелдене, беспощадно палило, под толстыми воротниками влажнела кожа. Легкий ветерок ерошил длинную траву — тут мало ходили, и она росла, где вздумается. Во всеобщем пьянстве зелени зияющий вход в шахту, сумрачно чернеющий в глубине, смотрелся, как могила на весеннем поле. Сухой холод вытекал из него, путаясь в ногах тех, кто стоял рядом. Всем стало не по себе, но нужно было взять себя в руки. 

Разобравшись с факелом, Тревелиан шагнул в темноту.  
За ним последовали кунари, Искательница, гном, пара солдат и наемников. 

Вести за собой столько людей в буквальном смысле было немного боязно. Каждый раз на спуске, поскальзываясь плоскими подошвами сапог на каком-нибудь гладком камне, Максвелл представлял, что это же постигнет и идущих за ним, а потом они все рухнут на него. 

Бык держался за стену, вероятно, его тоже посетила такая мысль, и он собирался принять часть удара на себя. К счастью, пока обходилось без инцидентов.  
Несколько раз обернувшись, Тревелиан проверил конец группы. Начало вел он, его огонь было сложно потерять даже в такой темноте. Замыкающей шла Долийка. Кристалл на ее так называемом луке подсказывал ему, что никто не отбился. 

— Темно, как в ж... — кунари оглянулся. — Но не так приятно. 

Крем сзади закатил глаза. 

— Сверху идти легче было, хоть и по горе ползти, — пустился в воспоминания Варрик сзади. Говорил он тихо, чтобы не потревожить своды туннеля над ними. — Тут как-то мутит.  
— Это из-за недостатка воздуха, — сказала Кассандра.  
— Нет. Тут просто гадко.

Максвелл понял, о чем он говорит. Приближение Разрыва. Или течи. Он не мог сказать точно, но это ощущение было омерзительным.  
Конец туннеля словно отдалялся с каждым новым шагом. Черная сердцевина билась в глубине, кружась и дразня, но не подпуская к себе. Вдохнув, Тревелиан приостановился. Кисти ослабли, коленки подкосились. Не дали ему упасть только руки Быка за ним, но вот факел покатился вниз.  
Он отъехал недалеко и остановился на площадке в десятке футов от них. Закружившись, он не потух — тряпка на его навершии была пропитана маслом очень хорошо. 

— Норма? — шепотом спросил его кунари, помогая стать на обе ноги. 

Шея Максвелла как-то странно изогнулась. Он сам не понял, кивнул он или покачал головой.  
Пока огонь не угас, они начали стремительно спускаться вниз. 

— Будьте осторожны, — на всякий случай предупредил Тревелиан идущих за ним. — Тут могут быть шаткие опоры.

Конец его фразы смешался с тихим стоном сзади.  
Кассандра удивленно воскликнула, наткнувшись на Крема. Согнувшись, парень держался за стенку. Его дыхание срывалось, как после бега. Он прижал локоть к лицу и приглушенно всхлипнул. Его плечи судорожно дернулись.

Пока Максвелл подбирал факел, Бык вернулся к нему.  
Наемник осел на землю. 

— Малыш, что с тобой? — кунари тронул его за плечо, отнимая руки от его лица. 

В свете возвращенного огня глаза парня были огромными и черными, а от быстрого и частого дыхания они, казалось, вот-вот выскочат.  
Бык закрыл его распахнутый рот, прижимая к нему ладонь. Лишенный на некоторое время возможности дышать, Крем перестал дрожать. 

Искательница, так недовольно прореагировавшая на его заминку, остановилась. 

— Мне нехорошо, — сказала она. 

Тревелиан знал, что происходит.  
То, что испытывал он, каждый раз приближаясь к Разрыву. Теперь это почувствовали они.  
Это было на грани его сознания, прозрачное и невесомое. Он видел уголком глаза, как плыл туннель, но, смотря на него напрямую, уже не видел разницы. Наверное, он привыкал к этому.  
Лириума внизу было слишком много. Его влияние на пространство ширилось, влезая в головы даже тем, кто не был связан с Тенью.  
Ухватившись за стену, Кассандра посмотрела на свою руку. Пальцы задрожали, а морозное заклинание очищения против магии плясало между ними нерастраченными искрами. Женщина сжала их в кулак. 

Максвелл посмотрел на кунари. Хотя тот не подавал и виду, внутри него тоже что-то происходило. Он жмурился, как от боли, а ноздри лихорадочно втягивали затхлый воздух подземелий. 

— Вот демон... — негромко ругнулся Крем. 

Он пытался подняться, но оперся обо что-то не совсем удачно. Закусив губу, парень вытянул осколок из перчатки и отбросил в сторону. Он не стал стягивать ее и проверять, остался ли порез, но его действия все равно не ушли от Тревелиана. 

— Тут что-то разбили, — отметил он, водя факелом у самой земли. 

На серой шероховатой поверхности мелькнуло несколько стеклышек. Он поднял самое крупное из них. Округлое и тонкое, оно могло быть частью пузырька. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Кассандра, подняв на него тяжелый взгляд. 

Максвелл стащил собственную перчатку и провел пальцем по мутной капле. Она была маслянистая и чуть пахла горечью. Он не был сведущ в зельях и травах, чтобы определить, чем это было. На помощь пришел Варрик. Он чувствовал себя немногим лучше остальных, но мыслил вполне трезво. 

— Хм, — гном поморщился от запаха. 

Теперь все пахло резко. 

— Дурман. Как минимум из болиголова.  
— Дерьмо. 

Тревелиан помрачнел. Сера утверждала, что он не опасен, если его не принимать внутрь. Что же он делал здесь? Все-таки был необходимой частью ритуала? Но почему тогда тут?  
Повторно пошарив светом по камням, он убедился, что нигде не было влаги. Венатори не могли быть тут так давно, что она успела бы испариться с земли. Кого они пытались тут отравить? Или как еще применить?

— Так зачем он был им нужен? — вслух спросил он. — Я считал, что если он будет использоваться, то на месте ритуала.  
— А, эта травка. Неслабо по голове дает, — вспомнил Бык.  
— Адан искусный аптекарь, — заметила Кассандра. — Они могли придумать особый способ его применения. Возможно... он и не был частью ритуала. А только... все это, что сейчас происходит, это из-за него.  
— Нет, — не согласился Максвелл. — Это Разрыв. Я знаю. 

Присев, он пробежался пальцами по камню между несколькими осколками. 

— Они таки как-то вкрутили его в ритуал? — усомнился Варрик и постучал по своей сумке. — Зря только противоядия всякие тащили. Или же? Мы же не будем проводить свой?  
— Или... 

Тревелиан посмотрел на свою метку. 

— Думаю, его могли использовать они сами для себя. Не как часть ритуала, а как предостережение.  
— Сами себя отравили? Это было бы весьма удобно.  
— Нет. Дело не только в том. 

Махнув гному, он жестом попросил изъять один из пузырьков с антидотом. Он вытянул из него пробку, но рука Быка оказалась на его запястье раньше, чем он успел приблизить его к своим губам.

— Эй, босс, ты же знаешь, что оно подействует, как яд, если ты до этого не был отравлен?

Максвелл коротко кивнул. Он надеялся, с ним можно будет что-то сделать, если его догадка не верна.  
Глоток горьковатого зелья прокатился по его горлу, оставляя после себя невероятно мерзкое послевкусие. Отдаленно походило на полынное варево. 

На миг перед глазами возникла полная темнота, будто не было никакого факела. Тревелиан был уверен, что не моргал. Это словно мир моргнул.  
Прошло около минуты, прежде чем в голове возникло жужжание. Оно мешало сосредоточиться, но вместе с тем глушило тот сумрачный шум, от которого он сходил с ума рядом с Разрывами. Зрение прояснилось. И все стало на свои места.

Кунари, заглядывающий ему в глаза с особой заботой и волнением, был абсолютно четким. Максвелл улыбнулся ему. 

— Я думаю, мы все ошиблись, посчитав, что Корифей переманил Адана после падения Убежища. Что он нас предал. 

Понурившая голову Кассандра собралась с силами и подняла лицо, всматриваясь в него. 

— Нас не мог предать человек, который готовился сыграть свою роль в плане венатори задолго до падения Убежища и контакта с ними.  
— О чем ты?  
— Я о плане повторного раскрытия Разрывов. О ритуале. О болиголове. Мы узнали об этом недавно, так? Но он готовился к этому много времени.  
— Откуда такая информация? — спросил Бык.  
— В основном от твоего парня.  
— От моего? — кунари посмотрел на Крема. — Тевинтерские штучки? Мысли его прочел магией крови, что ли?

Наемник устало показал ему язык. 

— Он заметил недостачу некоторых трав, которые исправно ему поставляла Инквизиция, — оправдал его Тревелиан. — Болиголова. Мы выяснили, что он имел какое-то отношение к ритуалу, но придавали этому мало значения. Я думаю, это из-за того, что мы сочли, он имеет место быть лишь как какой-нибудь яд. Но это не так. 

Он протянул пузырек Быку.  
Кунари не помедлил ни секунды, делая большой глоток вслед за ним. От такого безоговорочного доверия Максвелл почувствовал себя еще на несколько унций увереннее, чем был.  
Веко Быка конвульсивно дернулось, а потом светлый глаз расширился и уставился на Тревелиана. 

— В голове происходит какая-то срань, — поведал он об ощущениях.  
— Но почему-то легче?  
— Хм. Да.  
— Думаю, эффект дурмана перебивает влияние Разрыва. До этого, когда мы их встречали... ни на ком, кроме меня, они особенно не сказывались. Концентрация лириума тогда была слаба. Но здесь же... вы и сами чувствуете. Его слишком много.  
— Зачем тогда ему нужно было столько этой травы ранее? — дотошно спросила Кассандра.  
— Болиголов полезен будто для отхода и принятия... чувство Тень... Может быть, может быть, Разрывы влияют на разных людей по-разному? Может быть, дело в том, что они маги? Поэтому они чувствительнее? И им она нужна была изначально.  
— Да вот вряд ли, — покачал головой кунари. — Мадам де Фер рядом с Разрывами так и пышет жизнью.  
— Но она же не пытается их раскрыть, — подметил Варрик.  
— Или дело в этом, — догадалась Искательница. — Она не пытается. А они пытаются. И ты, Тревелиан, по-своему воздействуешь на них. Они защищаются от посторонних. А здесь, где лириума предостаточно, им хватает сил обороняться от всех, даже от тех, кто с ними не контактирует.  
— Похоже на то.  
— И это все значит, что Адан не был верен Инквизиции, — развеял окончательные подозрения Максвелл. — Он давно готовился к ритуалу. Падение Убежища было лишь поводом незаметно сбежать. Не знаю, остался ли бы он с нами и продолжил ли бы шпионить дальше, но... нам не стоит думать о том, что мы кого-то потеряли.  
— Наоборот, избавились от паразита, — подчеркнул гном.  
— Именно. 

И думать стало легче. Надежда забрезжила косыми лучами сквозь мрак неопределенности.

Настойки, так же, как и яд, содержавшей дозу болиголова, было немного. Большую часть приняли собиравшиеся идти ниже. Остальные продвигаться дальше не могли, но им тоже досталась часть зелья, чтобы удержаться до того, как они дойдут обратно.  
Темнота впереди стала гуще. И как будто более... живой. 

... 

Чем ниже они спускались в шахту, тем становилось холоднее. Свет факела не уберегал глаза от проедающей черноты, она засасывала их, стоило ненадолго отвести взгляд от огня.  
Из-за болиголова Тревелиан почти не чувствовал Разрыв, и даже на малахитовые отблески на стене коридора обратил внимание на сразу.  
Найдя на стене крюк, в котором раньше держали факелы работники шахты, Бык заправил его туда и развернулся к остальным.  
Кассандра поглаживала рукоять меча, прислушиваясь к голосам по ту сторону от поворота. Камень глушил звук, и сколько там находилось человек, понять было невозможно. Едва слышно она с облегчением выдохнула. Она все еще немного сомневалась в том, что подсчеты Каллена верны, и они окажутся в нужном месте в нужное время. Но все происходило. Оставалось надеяться, что они не наткнутся на Корифея. 

— Там что-то будет, — одними губами сказал кунари. 

Его остроконечное ухо чуть пошевелилось; он прислушивался. 

— Закончим это здесь, — добавил Максвелл, вытягивая меч из ножен с длинным протяжным звуком скольжения металла по металлу. 

Сначала в глаза бросилась небольшая царапка Разрыва, растягивающаяся под куполом пещеры, в которую перешла шахта. Как порез после неудачного бритья выпускал наружу кровь, так и она выпускала Тень. Медленно, капля за каплей.  
Потом Тревелиан уже заметил нескольких людей в темной униформе, столпившихся внизу.  
Скорость мысли это была или даже быстрее, но рука одного из них вздернулась молниеносно, ее движение невозможно было отследить. Максвелл почувствовал, как сильно ударились нижние зубы о верхние, когда его швырнуло к стене.  
От грохота посыпались камни. Где-то в отдалении закричала Кассандра.  
Темнота вокруг звенела, как колокол. Бесконечно долго. Соскользнув на землю, он лежал и бесцельно открывал рот, но вдохнуть воздух не мог. Легкие ныли от боли. 

— Они здесь, — послышалось откуда-то сверху. 

Тревелиан с трудом сел, пятна вокруг превращались в людей.  
Первая точка, которую он увидел отчетливо, была направленным на него кристаллом — верхушкой чьего-то посоха. 

— Ты везде, да? Инквизитор. 

Последнее слово слилось с хором нестройных смешков. Человек пятнадцать-двадцать, никак не меньше.  
Максвелл моргнул, поднимая глаза на Адана. Он не сильно изменился с тех пор, как торчал в своей аптеке, торгуя всякой целебной мелочью. Густая борода, исцарапанное шрамами лицо. Только улыбка чуть жестче, и вид чуть поопаснее. Сложно быть неопасным, наводя на кого-нибудь посох с подрагивающим в глубинах его камня смертоносным заклинанием.  
Странно, но... Тревелиан ничего к нему не ощущал. Не злости, ни раздражения, ни разочарования. 

Предполагаемое предательство было тяжелым ударом по всем ним. Это раскрытие Разрывов стало серьезным поводом не верить Инквизиции людям снаружи. А то, что ее член, брошенный своими в беде, с радостью переметнулся на другую сторону, превратилось в достаточную причину не верить ей людям изнутри.  
Однако сейчас, зная куда больше правды, чем в начале, Максвелл мог точно сказать. Ему было все равно. 

Он осторожно повернул голову. В отличие от него, связанного только обещанием применить заклятие, Бык уже попал под него. Видимо, он изначально пытался сопротивляться. Кунари был поставлен на колени, а его выведенные вперед руки опоясывала молния. Но даже это, казалось, не могло обеспечить полную защиту окружающим его людям. Один из мужчин с неприятным лицом держал меч прямо у его спины, а тощая растрепанная девица так и норовила скользнуть кинжалом, который она держала, по воздуху мимо его шеи.  
Варрика и Кассандры рядом не было. Он надеялся, их не завалило камнями в проходе. 

— Не думаю, что Старший будет долго на меня злиться, если я прикончу тебя лично, — заметил аптекарь. 

Он желчно хмыкнул, направляя кристалл прямо в лицо Максвелла. Надеясь, что тот отмахнется.  
Но он не собирался дарить ему такую радость. Мужчина стойко терпел, пока острый конец тыкался в его щеку. Бык тоже старался не показывать, что его это волнует, однако его глаз неотрывно следил за Аданом.

— Но это немного забавно, а, Инквизитор? — аптекарь присел на корточки перед ним. — Самого! Инквизитора убьет бывший член той же Инквизиции, а? Представляешь, как быстро это разбежится.  
— Ты не член Инквизиции.  
— О, нет, оно говорит! — Адан ощерился. — Сколько раз проходил мимо и молчал, а тут и рот открылся. Слушай, Инквизитор, а ведь все это смешно, да? Не находишь? Инквизиция. Мне всегда было интересно, долго ли прослужит организация, глава, ты ведь глава, да? Даже глава которой в нее не верит.  
— Ты ошибаешься.  
— Ну! Ты же не Избранный. Ты знаешь это. Ты только обманываешь всех.

Аптекарь вновь выпрямился. Его посох скользнул по шее Тревелиана. 

— И ты в курсе, что все это значит? Что вся... вся Инквизиция ничто. У них есть маленькая зверушка, и это ты. Но весь смех в том, что не станет тебя и... и все! Разрывы, демоны... кто-нибудь сможет что— нибудь с этим сделать? Нет. Но Старшему это по силам. 

Он закусил палец второй руки, смотря на небольшую течь, которую им уже удалось открыть. 

— Наверняка ты заметил, Инквизитор, — каждый раз произнося его титул, Адан кривился, морща нос, — что мы не открывали новые Разрывы.  
— Это было очевидно.  
— Очень символично, правда? На каждое действие Инквизиции есть свое противодействие. 

Максвелл не знал, когда приобрел столько уверенности и нахальства, но он чувствовал себя абсолютно спокойно. 

— Да. Но на каждое ваше противодействие всегда буду я. 

Аптекарь перестал улыбаться.  
Он кивнул патлатой девице. Та безумно оскалилась, прежде чем подобраться к Быку сзади. Кончик ее тонкого кинжала приблизился к его единственному глазу молниеносно, но замер в дюйме. У Тревелиана похолодели пятки, но кунари даже не моргнул.

— Попробуешь попротиводействовать, пока мы будем расправляться с прочими чудиками в вашей организации, а? — холодно спросил Адан. 

И Максвеллу стало страшно. 

— Постой! 

Аптекарь с любопытством обернулся. 

— Я не мог... — Тревелиан тяжело вздохнул, — не мог не заметить, что вы не торопитесь открывать этот Разрыв. Иначе убили бы нас сразу же. Вы боитесь, да? 

Глаза Адана сверкнули льдом.

— Я знаю, что боитесь, — он облизал губы, — ведь выйдет так же, как и там, в форте. Но здесь бежать будет сложнее. Вам не получится взять демонов под контроль. Как и в прошлый раз.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, — презрительно поморщился тот.  
— Знаю. Кое-что. Есть тут у меня... 

Аптекарь был слишком заинтересован в его словах, чтобы успеть что-то предпринять. Рука Максвелла, неспешно забравшаяся в его карман, мгновенно смяла клочок бумаги и сунула ему в рот. Горький металлический привкус чернил зажегся на языке.

— Здесь, возможно, остаток ритуала, — прошамкал Тревелиан, не смыкая губ, — который вам нужен.  
— Ты лжешь!  
— Сутки на крови разъема бито тело лириума, интересные слова, — припомнил он часть текста, — и это только начало. У нас неплохой специалист по древним диалектам.

Вторая рука Адана сжалась в кулак. Он шагнул в его сторону, но Максвелл подался назад. 

— Сначала уберите эту штуку от кунари, — потребовал он.  
— Что мне помешает...  
— Будешь долго думать — она размокнет. Попробуешь сделать еще шаг — я ее проглочу. 

Лицо Адана исказилось от гнева. Он знал, что не может долго размышлять, и это ставило его в тупик. Он ненавидел тупики.  
Махнув, он приказал девушке убрать кинжал от лица Быка. 

— Ну? — потребовал он. 

Аптекарь вытянул руку, ожидая текста. 

— Босс, нет, — попробовал отговорить его кунари. 

Тревелиан наклонил голову, выплевывая свернутую бумажку. Адан поморщился, поднимая с земли мокрый комок. Развернув его, он кропотливо прошелся по нему глазами и удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся. 

— Хотят подчинить себе демонов, пусть подчиняют.  
— О, такого вы пропустить не можете. 

Аптекарь недолго переживал, что не смог разделаться с представителями Инквизиции между делом. Сделать их первыми жертвами призванных демонов — этот вариант также был весьма аппетитен.  
Подозвав к себе пару человек в темных мантиях, Адан в нетерпении шагнул в сторону Разрыва.  
Максвелл опасливо осмотрелся. Рядом было еще слишком много народу, чтобы он мог безболезненно подняться. Почему-то он вспомнил, как при их первой встрече Кассандра наставила на него меч. Сейчас это воспоминание было почти приятным. 

Бык смотрел на него сурово и расстроенно. Его все еще сдерживала магия, но было и что-то другое. Он боялся не только демонов, он боялся, что с Тревелианом что-то случится. И это мешало ему вскочить с колен, поглощая заряд молнии, и швырнуть наглую девицу, дышащую ему в затылок, в аптекаря и его приспешников, читающих заклятие.  
Волна зеленого света окатила всю пещеру. Максвелл пытался закрыть лицо руками, но свет будто пробирался сквозь них и хватал его за зрачки.  
Силуэты демонов закачались в отдалении. Это был их рев или грохот рушащихся перекрытий он уже не знал.

... 

Некоторая сцена в таверне

Сухая женщина в платке вздрогнула от едва ощутимого толчка. Она никогда бы не подумала, что тут бывают землетрясения. 

— Что там? — спросила она рыжего парня, выглядывающего за дверь.  
— Показалось, — промычал тот. — Небо как будто мигнуло. Странное дело. 

Женщина тяжело вздохнула и дошла до стойки. Посетителей у нее не было уже несколько дней.  
Набрав пива в высокую кружку, она отнесла ее к двери. 

— За мой счет, — сказала она так чинно, как могла, чтобы никто не подумал, что она тут размякла от происходящего. 

Рыжий поблагодарил ее и сделал маленький глоток. 

— Ох, и накроет нас конец света в самом неподходящем месте, — отрешенно сказал усач.  
— Не знаю, мне нормально, — пожал плечами парень. — Лучше я буду пить и умирать тут, чем бежать и умирать там.  
— Наверное, шахту на юге обвалило, угу, — заметил мужик с залысинами. 

Он собрался и спрыгнул с лестницы, на которой сидел, рассматривая что-то вдали. 

— Что за вздор? Почему ты решил, что это шахта? — возмутился рыжий.  
— Да там больше ничего нет. 

Женщина махнула на них обоих платком и пошла глянуть сама.  
Небеса были темные, будто сам вечер наступил раньше.  
Обернувшись, она чуть не вздрогнула. Мужик с залысинами стоял прямо за ней, наминая свою фетровую шляпу. Женщина быстро взяла себя в руки и посмотрела на него чуть высокомерно. 

— Клодин, — начал он, — ты это, угу. Ну, короче. Пока на нас небо тут не упало, угу, я хочу чтобы ты знала, ты любовь всей моей жизни, прекраснейшая из женщин. И я ждал только тебя. Берег себя. И... и если и быть мне с кем-то было суждено, только с тобой, Клодин. Угу. 

Женщина в платке брезгливо скривилась. 

— Ты же женат, урюк, и у тебя четверо детей. 

Мужчина застенчиво потупил глаза. 

— Ну. У тебя уши тоже, угу, знаешь ли, разного размера, я же не придираюсь. 

Та только вздохнула.


	13. Chapter 13

Грохот падающих со всех сторон стен поглотил Тревелиана. Прижав руки к голове, он попытался отползти к центру площадки. Венатори, чьи взгляды были обращены в сторону растягивающегося Разрыва, спешили также занять безопасную позицию.   
Шум и крики вокруг, от них казалось, что из ушей начинает течь кровь. Тяжелая пыль и сор, взметнувшиеся в воздух от толчка, лезли в глаза и горло. Дышать было невозможно.   
Стараясь игнорировать боль и жжение, Максвелл судорожно вглядывался в темный угол, где до этого был Бык. Его охранники, наплевав на него, ушли с засыпавшегося землей места. Но где же был он?   
Разрыв пылал. По его краям распустилось кольцо изумрудного огня. Оно горело словно бумага, поглощая все больше и больше пространства.   
Максвелл заметил в противоположном углу одного из венатори, держащих Быка. А тот, похоже, не сразу обратил внимание на державшегося у самой земли мужчину. Тревелиан увернулся от выпада его меча, проскальзывая мимо. Он заставил его упасть, резко дернув за ноги. Обхватив запястье державшей оружие руки, он с силой ударил его о камень, принуждая выпустить клинок. Венатори рассвирепел и пытался ударить его кулаком, пока он не успеет подобрать меч.   
Максвелл увернулся от первого удара, но пропустил второй, заметив наконец Быка. С по-прежнему перевязанными заклинанием руками тот кинулся на кого-то из разбойников. Ему действительно пришлось сильно нагнуться, чтобы насадить того на рога.  
Противник не стал ждать, пока Тревелиан оправится. Он опрометчиво бросился вперед. Отступив, Максвелл дал ему пройти мимо, а когда тот оказался к нему спиной, подскочил сзади.   
Мужчина захрипел, пытаясь отнять чужой локоть от своего горла, но не преуспел. С хрустом, который как никогда казался приятным, ознаменовывая победу, Тревелиан сломал ему шею, и отбросил в сторону.   
Нашарив внизу его меч, он взвесил его в своей руке и развернулся.   
Ему не послышался голос Кассандры. От подземного толчка, с которым распахнулся Разрыв, проем, заваленный до этого камнями, стал просторнее. Первой из-за груды выскочила Искательница, следом появился неутомимый гном.   
  
Разжав пальцы на ручке своего щита, Кассандра поспешно сбросила заклятие с кунари и кинулась к Разрыву, около которого начали проявляться демоны. Варрик занял позицию сверху.   
  
Первой выскользнувшей из Тени тварью был Дух Отчаяния. Страшно было подумать, что могло последовать за ним.   
Уворачиваясь от носящихся вокруг венатори, Максвелл бросился к Искательнице. Он пытался нашарить взглядом Адана и кого-нибудь из его заклинателей, но никого не видел. Впереди мелькала только всепоглощающая зелень.   
Вокруг было так шумно, так мало места, так много людей. Тревелиан оголил руку, чтобы не сдерживать силу метки лишней преградой.   
Его колени подкосились. Кровь от удара, до этого текшая из носа тонкой струйкой, брызнула на его нагрудник.   
Он еще никогда не подходил так близко к Разрыву, еще никогда не был так слаб.   
Духи, выбравшиеся вслед за демонами, опутывали его и сжимали. Максвелл почувствовал нематериальные руки на своем горле, мешающие ему сделать хоть глоток воздуха. В голове было слишком много крови, в груди — слишком много Тени.   
Он был почти благодарен чьему-то кинжалу, попытавшемуся отсечь его кисть.   
Отдернув руку, он пустил процесс закрытия Разрыва в обратную сторону. Зато сознание его вернулось.   
Девчонка с кинжалом успешно скрылась из виду, а Тревелиан наконец заметил ее покровителя.   
  
Тот, похоже, был поражен исходом сам. Видимо, ни в одном из вариантов ритуала не было взято в расчет влияние количества лириума, скопленного в одном месте. Максвелл не знал, почему подумал об этом сам. Возможно, ему наконец-то повезло. Наконец-то было его время.   
Даже получив некоторых демонов под контроль, противники не были спасены от рушащегося на них потолка. Адан и его подручная пытались скрыться по направлению ко второму выходу из шахт, петляя между сражающимися членами Инквизиции, венатори и демонами.   
Он нехотя повернулся на свое имя и крепко стиснул посох в руке.  
Тревелиану удалось отскочить от нескольких молний Адана, но все же всех заклинаний избежать не удалось. Одно попало в яблочко. Пробравшись через плотный нагрудник, поглотивший большую часть урона, оно ударило в самую грудину, заставляя отступить. Максвелла перекосило от электрических зарядов, жалящих его кожу, но он не остановился.   
  
Лихорадочно соображающий аптекарь был готов к следующему заклятию незамедлительно. Искры мелькали между его пальцами, связывая их с кристаллом на навершии посоха.   
Тревелиан инстинктивно сделал шаг в сторону, готовясь к тому, что оно отшвырнет его назад. Но этого не было. Кассандра, повисшая на одном из Ужасов, успела отразить заклинание.   
Все замелькало так быстро.   
Под ноги рухнуло обезглавленное тело со стороны. Бык, наконец завладевший своим оружием, вошел во вкус. Казалось, он был везде, где остались неуправляемые демоны или венатори, которых пропускал Варрик, но в то же время он всегда был рядом.   
Опешивший Максвелл на секунды забыл об Адане и, как выяснилось, рано. Управляемый им шар молний был так близко, что спрятаться от него было невозможно.   
Он закрыл лицо локтем за неимением щита, но боли не было. Шар, потерявший контроль хозяина, пронесся мимо, растворяясь в земле. Он метнул взгляд к аптекарю.   
Кунари держал его за шиворот, но убивать не торопился. Он со смаком наступил на посох, упавший к их ногам, переламывая его напополам   
  
— Босс, делай уже свою штуку!   
  
Тревелиан кивнул, не особенно понимая, о чем речь. Но что еще могло быть его штукой?   
Разрыв бился отчаянно, как колотящееся внутри сердце. Он шевелился, будто его вот-вот вывернет. И кто знал, чем еще.   
  
Не отвлекаемый противниками, Максвелл повернулся к нему.   
Ему показалось, энергия Тени ринулась в его руку почти с удовольствием. Переплетаясь с якорем, она сжималась и затухала. Боли не было. Страха не было.   
  
Тревелиан зажмурился, с облегчением опуская ладонь.   
Мимо со свистом пролетел болт. Один из оставшихся венатори рухнул за его спиной.   
  
Без посоха, демонов, приспешников Адан смотрелся жалко. Он отступал к стене, отпущенный кунари. Ему больше некуда было идти.   
  
Максвелл абсолютно не чувствовал злости. Если бы рядом был демон Гнева, ему нечем бы было поживиться. Просто очередная пешка, просто очередная фигура на доске.   
  
— Где ритуал? — спросил он у Адана, но тот только показал ему верхние зубы, подняв губу.   
— Не я, так другие, — ядовито подметил тот. — Ваш корабль даст течь, уж будьте уверены.   
  
Тревелиан не дрогнул. Последние сомнения испарились.  
  
— Корифей, — его имя на вкус было, как пожухлая трава, — это слово. Но вот Инквизиция... это сила. В которую верят. Все члены, преданные ей. И... и глава тоже.   
  
Темнота внутри окончательно рассеивалась.  
  
— Мы не корабль, — он сглотнул, так ему нравились его слова.   
  
Рядом были Бык, Варрик, Кассандра. Все смотрели на него.  
  
— Мы целый флот.   
  
Уголки губ аптекаря опустились. Он хотел сделать еще шаг назад, но за ним уже был камень.  
  
Переступив через чье-то тело, к ним подошел Варрик.   
  
— Тут девчонка была, нет? — он огляделся. — Она не могла умыкнуть?   
  
Без посоха сконцентрироваться на заклятие было очень сложно. Видимо, Адан действительно был умелым магом. Молнии разгорелись на его руках, рассыпаясь искрами.  
Но он не учел, как скоро может Кассандра потушить заклинание. Отголоски магии вошли в стены, впитались в камень. И тот задрожал. По потолку засквозила широкая трещина. В глубине рождался гул.  
Инквизиция отступила от него, но он не успел сбежать. Его сила обернулась против.   
  
Тревелиан не смог разглядеть его в туче пыли и падающего на него потолка. Обхватив за талию, Бык поднял его и потащил за Кассандрой в сторону второго выхода. И вовремя. Камни начали обрушиваться на место, где они стояли, в считанные секунды.  
  
Максвелл попробовал дернуться, но слишком ослаб, чтобы хоть как-то показать, что предпочел бы идти сам.   
  
Узкий коридор петлял. И хотя он держался — опоры лишь тихо поскрипывали, — шум позади гнал их, как лис.   
Они окунулись в блаженный дневной свет, слепые, но счастливые.  
  
Первым, на что обратил внимание Тревелиан, став на свои ноги, был Каллен, направлявший на него меч.   
Разглядев в залитом кровью и засыпанном пылью человеке Инквизитора, тот быстро убрал оружие.   
  
Чистый воздух, заполнивший легкие, был благословением. Им хотелось дышать и дышать. Даже легкий дурман, все еще державшийся в голове, отступал.   
  
— Все кончено? — осторожно спросил советник.   
  
Кассандра упала на четвереньки и пыталась унять сорванное дыхание.   
Вокруг собралась целая толпа. Впереди были Крем и Хмурик, они успели добраться с той стороны, видимо, как только начало заваливать проход. В стороне держались солдаты.   
  
— Нет, я не... — Максвелл осмотрелся. — Была девушка, она, кажется... Нет, если она сбежала, все повторится. Кто знает, что еще...  
— Вот эта? — Каллен отошел.   
  
За ним лежало небольшое тельце. Чувствовало оно себя не очень, учитывая торчащую из груди стрелу.   
Тревелиан с облегчением выдохнул.   
  
— Не знаю, кто это был, но эта малышка на всякий случай устранила опасность, — сказал советник, кивая на Скорнячку.   
  
Эльфийка скривилась.   
  
— Сам ты малышка.   
— Да я и не против, — пожал плечами Каллен, чуть улыбаясь ей.   
  
Хмурик рядом оправдывал свое прозвище. Морщина между его бровей грозилась сползти и разрезать его нос.   
Варрик посмотрел на него, потом на нее. Он всегда видел больше остальных, и этим можно было по праву гордиться.   
  
— Ох, да поцелуйтесь вы уже, — нарочито недовольно проворчал он.   
  
Гном не ожидал, что его воспримут буквально.   
Шагнув к эльфийке, Хмурик преодолел ее сопротивление и сгреб в охапку.   
  
— Проклятый шем, — запротестовала она, отпихивая его от себя.   
  
К поцелую она отнеслась не так категорично. Совсем не так.  
  
Сердце Максвелла безудержно колотилось. Его лицо было перемазано грязью, волосы топорщились от застрявшей в них пыли, а вокруг носа остались кровавые разводы. Наверное, хуже в жизни он еще не выглядел.   
Впрочем, это не помешало Быку тоже притянуть его к себе и поцеловать.   
  
Каллен закашлялся вперемешку со смехом. Кассандра только недоуменно вскинула брови.   
  
— Если вы хотите почувствовать себя ущербным одиночкой, сейчас самое время, — с грустной улыбкой заметил Варрик.   
  
Не успел он изречь еще что-нибудь на той же ноте, как Крем, наклонившись, чмокнул его в лоб.   
  
— О, Создатель, — гном удивленно посмотрел на парня. — А вот это было мило.   
  
...  
  
**Предпоследняя сцена в таверне**  
  
Наверное, хозяйка "Грубого супа" впервые за много лет скинула с лица безразличное к происходящему выражение. В ее заведение, пустующее более недели, заходили только кузнец, коневод и фермер, ее старые знакомые. И то потому, что больше зайти было некуда. Что говорить о комнатах, не видевших постояльцев и того дольше.   
Женщина молча стояла у входа и только взглядом провожала людей, наполняющих помещение таверны. Среди них были и солдаты, и наемники, и просто непонятные типы. Была даже парочка гномов и один из этих, рогатых.   
  
...   
  
Когда они вернулись в Редклифф, был уже глубокий вечер. Знатно огорошив хозяйку таверны, Инквизиция заняла весь верхний этаж. Максвелл помнил, что бесцеремонно потребовал согреть себе воды, чтобы смыть с тела кровь, пот и грязь. Но вот как разделся, заснул, свернулся клубком, заставив Быка лечь на бок и свесить голову с постели, чтобы не мешал рог — память не сохранила.   
Ему казалось, он проспал целые сутки, прежде чем почувствовал себя свежим и отдохнувшим.   
  
Кассандра плюнула на все приличия и заказала себе большую кружку пива. После некоторых операций она разрешала себе такую малость. Каллен поддержал ее выбор. На минуты они позволили себе забыть о том, что сегодня же нужно было возвращаться в Скайхолд. Ей — решать вопросы с новичками и, возможно, готовиться к следующей поездке к демону на рога. Ему — ознакомляться с новыми бумагами, рекрутами и прочими радостями.   
В Скайхолде они снова будут Искательницей и советником. А сейчас они были просто Кассандрой и Калленом.   
  
Варрик, копающийся в бумагах, терпеливо сносил поправки нависшего над ним Крема, лишь изредка закатывая глаза. Некоторые из замечаний были действительно дельными. Например, про большее количество картинок.   
Именно кружок писателей-иллюстраторов первым и заметил спустившегося по лестнице Инквизитора.   
Хоть он был и без своей привычной униформы, проще выглядеть он не стал. Это была его новая уверенность или что-то другое, но за ним можно было идти прямо сейчас.   
  
Тревелиан улыбнулся всем и, задержав дыхание, сел на стул напротив Кассандры.   
  
— Опять пишешь? — спросил он Варрика.   
— Дописываю, — подтвердил гном. — Знатная будет серия. Обязательно вышлю почитать Хоуку... Ну... Если он вдруг где-то объявится. Если узнаю, где он. Кассандра, перестань на меня так смотреть, понятия не имею, где он шляется.   
  
Искательница устало махнула на него рукой.   
  
Бык выждал несколько минут, прежде чем появиться. Как будто внизу был кто-то, кто верил в то, что он ночует в другой комнате или вообще в другом кабаке.   
Насвистывая какую-то знакомую мелодию, он утянул кружку с остатками горького пива со стойки и сел напротив остальных.   
  
— Ну что там у нас по плану? — поинтересовался он. — Разрывы в Орлее? Венатори на Штормовом Берегу? Я уже на все готов.   
— Сначала надо вернуться, — осадила его энтузиазм Кассандра. — Наверняка найдется что-нибудь еще.   
— Что угодно. 

  
Услышав на улице шум, Крем выбрался из-за стула, с которого раздавал советы Варрику, и пошел посмотреть.   
  
— Как считаете, эта история не повторится? — спросил Каллен. — Может быть, текст ритуала и у нас, но если это было по указанию Корифея...   
— Думаю, у нас есть все, чтобы справиться с ними, — отметил Бык. — Инквизиция, Инквизитор. Все на месте.   
  
Максвелл скромно улыбнулся.   
  
— Почему так долго готовят мои сосиски? — возмутилась Кассандра, нетерпеливо поглядывая на кухню.   
— Уж не торопи нашу хозяйку, — успокоил ее Варрик. — Ей сейчас в одиночку обслуживать почти полк. Весь Редклифф сдернул на север, как началась канитель.   
— Да, еще и их надо как-то на место вернуть, — Искательница подперла подбородок рукой. — Дела... Мне... мне кажется, или тут пахнет елкой?   
— А, это, наверное, Бык свои рога натирал с утра пораньше, — гном присмотрелся к его голове. — Хм, да вроде нет. Не знаю.   
  
Каллен заметил, как покраснели шея и щеки Тревелиана, но ничего не сказал, переключая внимание Кассандры на снующую мимо с тарелками хозяйку таверны.   
К столу вернулся Крем.   
  
— Ваша милость, — положив руки на стол, он наклонился к Максвеллу. — Там вас хотят видеть.   
— Кто? — приподнявшись, мужчина расправил воротник рубахи.  
  
Парень поджал губы.   
  
— Все.   
  
Тревелиан уговорил свои брови опуститься, только когда вышел на улицу.   
Он был уверен, один болтливый гном, чьи истории шли вперед него самого, как-то поспособствовал тому, что вся деревня, большая часть которой уже была по пути к Денериму, скопилась перед "Грубым супом".   
Была некоторая разница в том, чтобы стоять на постаменте в блестящих доспехах перед людьми, готовыми слушать, и в обыкновенном тканном костюме, немного мятом, и самому потрепанному со сна, перед толпой.   
  
— Инквизитор? — с сомнением уточнил усач, стоящий в первом ряду.   
  
Максвелл кивнул.   
Они все стояли перед ним. Мужчины, женщины, дети.   
  
— Это правда, что Разрывов больше нет? — спросил усач. — И что они не откроются заново?   
  
Тревелиан глубоко вдохнул.   
Это определенно была его новая уверенность.   
  
— Правда, — согласился он. Подбадриваемый гудящей толпой, он повысил голос. — Теперь вы в безопасности.   
  
Шепоток "Инквизиция, Инквизиция" прокатился от последнего ряда до первого.   
  
— Да, — вновь признал Максвелл. — Это заслуга Инквизиции.   
— Что это за Квизиция? — спросили издали.   
— Говорят, это замок какой-то...  
— Да нет, это команда спасателей.   
— Точно, я слышала, они что-то шьют!   
  
Тревелиан спокойно кивнул.  
  
— Вы все правы и нет. Инквизиция это не здание.   
— Не здание? Он сказал, не здание.   
— Значит, все-таки люди. Я говорила!  
— И не люди.  
— Что же это тогда?   
  
Максвелл тихо вздохнул и улыбнулся. Его переполняли чувства. Они ему нравились.  
  
— Будущее.   
  
Варрик прислушался к словам с улицы.   
  
— А наш мальчик осваивает речи перед электоратом, — признал он, кивая на дверь. — Совсем вырос, а, Кассандра?   
  
Искательница закатила глаза, лишь бы не слушать его. Хотя в его словах была толика истины. Крошка. Ей просто на самом деле иногда казалось, что они с Варриком его родители.   
Гном внезапно обратил внимание на вытирающего губы Быка.   
  
— Да, кстати, по поводу тебя и него... а вы?..  
— Да.   
— И он?..  
— Да.   
— Когда вы успели? — вклинилась Кассандра. — Я имею в виду... Разрывы, венатори, демоны!   
  
Кунари лукаво прищурился.   
  
— Ну. У Инквизитора есть время для всего.  
  
Варрик иронично хмыкнул и разложил перед собой бумаги. Аккуратно прикрепив к делу карту и обрывки ритуала, он спешно довершал главу о новом приключении Инквизиции. В особых деталях он расписал, насколько велика была заслуга отважного гнома, без ловкости которого были бы утеряны основные козыри, храброй Искательницы Истины, чья твердая рука не позволяла героям сбиться с курса, мудрого советника, знающего военное дело не только в теории, но и на практике, забавного мальчишки-наемника, внимательного и пылкого. Он уделил особое место странному пришельцу-кунари, чье крепкое плечо и большой... — на этом моменте Варрик задумался о рейтинге своего рассказа и сделал поправку — большое сердце помогли удержаться на плаву главному герою, недоверчивому и самоотверженному юноше, который, кажется, наконец-то нашел свое место.


	14. Эпилог в таверне

Забравшись на спинку в ногах кровати, Инквизитор расстегнул первые крючки на своем пиджаке и подготовился спикировать на ничего не подозревающего кунари. Конечно, кунари все подозревал. Но делать вид, что рассматриваешь картину на стене, притворяясь, что ни о чем не догадываешься, было куда увлекательнее. Выходило убедительно. Бен-Хазрат все-таки.

Тревелиан размахнулся руками, чтобы допрыгнуть до него, но от раздавшегося стука в дверь закачался и упал за кровать. 

— Кого там опять нелегкая принесла, — проворчал Бык. — Я здесь. 

В дверную щель воровато заглянула разведчица. Убедившись, что там нет никого обнаженного сверх нормы, девушка зашла внутрь. Она показала желтоватый конверт, скрепленный восковой печатью. 

— Письмо Инквизитору от советницы Лелианы, — уточнила она. — Она велела передать, здесь информация о Разрывах на Свистящих Пустошах. 

Поднявшись с пола, Максвелл достойно расправил полы стремительно застегнутого пиджака и протянул руку за письмом. 

— Благодарю, — кивнул он. 

Как только разведчица удалилась, он соскоблил воск и развернул бумагу. 

— Ты так беспалевно ко мне ходишь, что об этом все знают, — заметил Бык немного погодя. — Скоро твое постиранное бельишко будут ко мне заносить.

Сев на постели, кунари добрался до него и притянул к себе за пиджак.  
Занятый чтением, Тревелиан не реагировал на его подкатывания. 

— Меня все устраивает, — отмахнулся от него Максвелл и повернулся спиной, продолжая вчитываться в текст. 

Руки Быка добрались до его кожи, нырнув под ткань. Это игнорировать было уже сложнее. 

— Ломаешь стереотипы, — прошептал он ему в поясницу. 

Отложив письмо на тумбу, Тревелиан развернулся.

— Ты о чем? 

Бык поднял голову, привлекая его к себе. 

— Вроде как... должен жениться на приличной даме, пример показывать. Послушал тут недавно этих твоих светских курочек. Говорят, практически обручили тебя с дочерью антиванского ювелира.  
— Всего-то ювелира.  
— Крупнейшего ювелира, — дополнил кунари.  
— А вот это уже уровень. 

Максвелл забрался на него, обхватывая ногами, и повалил на матрац. 

— Забавные слухи ходят, — сказал он ему в шею.  
— Ага, — Бык обнял его, гладя по пояснице. — Тебя женят. А ты тут.  
— Там, где хочу быть.  
— Трахаешься с кунари. 

Лицо Тревелиана посерьезнело. Он поднялся на руках, смотря на него строго. 

— Я не... — он все еще стеснялся в выражениях иногда, от этого его хотелось тыкать только больше, — трахаюсь с кунари.  
— Да ладно?  
— Да, — мужчина опустил голову, касаясь своим лбом его. — У меня, может быть, к нему эти самые. Ты знаешь. Чувства.  
— О, — было сложно посмотреть в какую-нибудь другую сторону, когда он был так близко, но Быку это удалось. — Вот ты и сказал это вслух. 

Максвелл рассмеялся и укусил его за нос. 

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты был тютей-вятей, — сардонически фыркнул кунари, уворачиваясь от его зубов.  
— А что еще тебе нравится?  
— Слишком много, чтобы озвучивать.  
— Тогда покажи. 

Бык молча подтянул его к себе и поцеловал.


End file.
